Dioses, cartas y guerras
by KageSekai
Summary: Por culpa de Madame Aisha quien había viajado repentinamente a Japón, el joven rey de las tierras del sol naciente es absorbido por un portal que inesperadamente se cerró al instante de tragar al rey casi como una burla, Godou buscara una manera de volver a su mundo mientras se acostumbra al nuevo mundo y su estilo de pelea más pacifista comparado con su mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Título.- Dioses, Cartas y Guerras.**

 **Crossfic: Campione! X Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 _Por culpa de Madame Aisha quien había viajado repentinamente a Japón, el joven rey de las tierras del sol naciente es absorbido por un portal que inesperadamente se cerró al instante de tragar al rey casi como una burla, Godou buscara una manera de volver a su mundo mientras se acostumbra al nuevo mundo y su estilo de pelea más pacifista comparado con su mundo._

 **Prólogo**

El sonido de la rama de los árboles balanceándose por la fuerza del viento junto al canto de los pájaros que surcaban en el cielo azul, las personas caminando con charlas ocasionales junto a risas y más risas como todo buen día en las tierras de Japón... salvó para una sola persona, un joven sentado en un banco que había en un parque en el centro de la cuidad y donde muchas personas le miraban confundidos o curiosos de una diversidad de cosas.

Un joven de 16 años de un cabello obsidiana levemente alborotado resaltando su piel de coloración canela y sus ojos azabaches casi muertos, su rostro normal con suaves facciones salvajes que le hacían sobre salir para una que otra dama de su edad o mayor. El joven llevaba una playera azul debajo de una camisa blanca de manga corta junto con un pantalón negro bien sujetado por un cinturón negro.

Aquel joven era Kusanagi Godou, uno de los 7 gobernantes supremos del mundo entero además de ser aquel que gobernaba sobre las tierras de Japón con el poder de las diez formas de la victoria y un conjunto más de autoridades ganadas de sus batallas contra dioses, aunque más de una fueron regalos de una diosa tras que él no fuera el que lo asesinara sino una tercera persona y por ende le daban esos regalos divinos como recompensa y compensación, pero en esos momentos se encontraba con una mirada perdida por culpa de un familiar de ley.

– Si no fuera por Aisha-san – Suspiro con pesadez recordando los eventos que habían provocado que se encontrara en el lugar donde se encontraba, alzando la mirada para ver a personas con raros peinados anti-gravedad junto con adolescentes con cosas en los brazos y muchas otras cosas como los carteles – Ya llevo una semana en este nuevo mundo y no ha habido necesidad de batallar contra un dios y no comprendo del todo lo que pasa con esas cosas en los brazos de los chicos – Nuevamente suspiro para mirar el cielo por rabillos de las diversas ramas que ocultaban su cuerpo bajo las sombras.

Todo eso había sucedido hace una semana cuando se le informo que Madame Aisha "La bruja de la cueva de los monstruos" se presentó en Japón sorpresivamente, ante esa información él salió corriendo en su búsqueda tardando solo dos horas encontrarla cuando robo todo el espectáculo de un grupo entero de Idols en pleno concierto, rápidamente hablaron entre ambos donde Aisha reveló que se encontraba viajando tras regresar de la antigua Atlántida así como relacionar a una persona con una conocida suya y decidió venir a verla para charlar en tranquilidad.

Conociendo el problema de dejar sola a la reina de las cuevas no tuvo más opción que acompañarla y aunque Aisha malinterpreto el significado de "No te dejare sola ni un segundo" junto con "Estaré a tu lado sin importar nada", la bella hindú asintió sonrojada y comenzó un viaje mientras hablaban acerca de la bruja a la cual Aisha deseaba reencontrar y la razón de que considerara se encontraba en Japón para ir a la nación del sol naciente.

Aparentemente la bruja fue vista por un conocido de ambas y revelo que descansaba en Japón tras muchos años (más que los de Lucretia) de vida y actividad como bruja, así ellos continuaron y aunque Godou deseaba tener a sus cuatro hermosas esposas a su lado no pudo contactar con ellas y quedarse en un solo lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia por la curiosidad de Aisha con todo lo que observaba, por lo cual si decía un lugar con solo media hora había cambiado a uno mucho más lejano haciendo imposible que alguna persona siquiera pudiera acercarse.

Tras casi llegada la noche de alguna manera sorpresiva llegaron al lugar indicado, la cual era una linda y simple casa de dos pisos con vista al mar.

Al tocar la puerta una dama tan hermosa como Erica salió con únicamente una bata que apenas y cubría su exuberante cuerpo… en realidad casi todo era visible por escasos centímetros. Godou tuvo que reforzar su mente evitando un sangrado de nariz, pero en eso la dama miró con sorpresa a Aisha a la par del joven que la acompañaba y con una pícara sonrisa Aisha se sonrojo pero explico todo mientras los dos entraban a la casa de la bruja.

Dentro de la casa las dos comenzaron a hablar mientras la maga se cambió con magia a una ropa apretada pero que cubría su cuerpo lleno de buenas e increíble curvas, más la bruja se sentó en la mesa y habló con Aisha mientras el joven rey demonio termino en el sofá mirando la televisión dando así privacidad a las dos damas quienes hablaban de cuando se conocieron y en general los relatos de Aisha en otros tiempos como lo fue el caso de la Antigua Galia que fue la primera vez que ella y Godou se conocieron.

Así paso el tiempo y cuando Godou pensaba que sería mejor descansar para todos y fue a la sala donde las dos amigas se encontraban, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras miraba como en la sala se encontraban la bruja amiga de Aisha y la misma Aisha con sus mejillas enrojecidas con unas cuantas botellas de licor por lo que aparentaba, más la sorpresa de Godou no era porque la bruja le diera alcohol a Aisha o que ella estuviera habría, sino que Aisha también lo estaba incluso cuando se supone que eso es imposible para un Campione como los dos.

El cuerpo de los Campiones no solo daba una resistencia mágica como otra diversidad de mejoras (no es que las haya deseado en primer lugar), siendo una de ellas que el veneno o toxinas no puedan afectar el cuerpo de un rey demonio y el alcohol debía de contar como una toxina que atacaba al cuerpo, la maga notando al joven mientras se mostraba todavía consciente le invito a tomar con ellas y se negó rotundamente (por el hecho de que no tenía edad para consumir alcohol legalmente).

Aprovechando que la dama se encontraba consciente de lo que pasaba le preguntó sobre la bebida y la maga respondió con calma, pues la bebida era un vino mágico preparado por hadas de un jardín propio de ellas las cuales podía incluso emborrachar a los dioses como Zeus o Hércules, siendo nombrado como "Vino de las hadas" e incluso dijo que había otros tipos de bebidas como el "Ámbar de dioses" o "Cerveza celestial", aunque esas eran más difíciles de conseguir debido a que se trataba de una bebida que solo valquirias podían dar y solo a los héroes que toman como esposos, aunque revelo tener una conexión con una valquiria que era burlada por Odín por no conseguir un hombre todavía.

La maga juntó con Godou hablaban1 animadamente mientras la bruja acercando su cuerpo al del rey tratado de que se una a ella con una buena bebida, sin notar que una reina nada contenta los miraba y cuando se dieron cuenta había sido demasiado tarde… aunque solo para Godou, pues con Aisha gritando cosas como "Infiel", "Mujeriego", "Lujurioso de cama en cama" que solo confundían a Godou, este mismo no noto hasta ya muy tarde que la ira junto con el alcohol en el cuerpo de Aisha provocaron un descontrol en sus poderes.

Unos segundos de insultos como esos fueron suficiente para notar entonces que había sido consumido por un _Corredor de hadas_ y de un según a otro, la puerta de entrada se cerró y él continuo cayendo por el extraño portal diferente al que observo en su viaje a la antigua Galia provocando un muy mal sentimiento dentro de él.

Así paso un tiempo cuando el portal por fin se abrió dejándolo primero en un espacio con una paleta de colores oscuros donde su cuerpo floto en un infinito espacio y miró con sorpresa a dos seres de un poder descomunal. Un dragón rojo del tamaño de un continente entero donde en su espalda se encontraba una niña vestida como una loli gótica que pisaba al dragón y que se encontraba junto a una rara armadura roja, mis ojos se fijaron en los orbes vacíos de la niña quien me miro curiosa ladeando la cabeza.

Pude sentir mis mejillas arder junto con un sentimiento en mi pecho que me hacía recordar de cierta manera a Athena al mirarla, repentinamente otro agujero negro me absorbió y una luz llego casi al instante terminando en otro lugar con construcciones humanas de por medio, aunque sentía que no sería la última vez que se encontraría con esas dos poderosas criaturas o aquella armadura destrozada.

Una vez en tierra miró notando que la tecnología no era tan diferente a la de su época y se preguntó a qué tiempo fue mandado, pensando que encontraría la respuesta mirando su hogar decido ir con alguien para preguntar dónde llegar al Barrio Nezu Bunkyo y aunque pensaba en llamar a sus compañeras, negó pensando que si era el pasado antes de conocerse podría ser malo para el futuro y si por pura casualidad llego al futuro, no debía de hacer nada que alterara el mismo a menos que deseara ser regañado por Plutarco.

No fue difícil encontrar a una persona en el centro de la cuidad y cuando pregunto, no solo a una persona sino a diez, ninguno conocía ese lugar y el joven sorprendido camino hasta un parque y tomo asiento en un banco pensativo de cómo había terminado en otro mundo y si se preguntan cómo llego a esa repentina conclusión, fue complicado a su manera pero con solo un día esa teoría tenía sentido.

No solo diez personas no conocían el lugar donde vivía sino que se encontraba en una cuidad llamada Domino que no existía en su memoria geográfica de Japón, el tercer punto de la hipótesis dio lugar cuando exploro el lugar durante un tiempo encontrando que cosas de su mundo no existían en el nuevo Japón donde se encontraba (Sabía que era Japón por los anuncios y lugares solo nacidas de su patria) y finalizando con una semana entera viviendo en un solo mismo lugar…

No existían dioses o Campione.

Aunque podía considerar eso muy apresurado con una sola semana de estancia en un mundo desconocido, algo dentro de él le indicaba que no existían y como su instinto en muchas ocasiones le informaba de peligros esta nunca se mostró preocupado por una pelea o algo por el estilo, eso dio como resultado su pensamiento de que el portal de hadas lo envió a otro mundo en vez de otro tiempo.

Además de que la vida en ese nuevo mundo fue un infierno sin precedentes para él. Como no existía en el nuevo mundo no tenía papeles algunos y por ende no podría conseguir vivienda o trabajo, tampoco tenía consigo algo que justificara sus estudios a nivel media y sin eso no podría conseguir trabajo a medio tiempo, por lo cual no tenía dinero y tuvo que dormir en el bosque durante una semana entera sin comida ni nada.

A diferencia de Erica o Liliana quienes con su magia de hipnosis hubieran resuelto eso como si nada, Godou quien no conocía nada relacionado con la magia solo pudo suspirar por tercera vez en un solo día antes de mirar al cielo.

– Esto en verdad apesta – Comentó con una mirada aburrida – Tengo mucho más tiempo libre del que nunca he vivido en mis 16 años de vida y es increíble que en una semana ya desee hasta pelear contra un dios, no solo está el problema de esperar a que el portal se abra en luna llena sino que es muy posible que el portal se haya cerrado desde la entrada ya que Aisha no vino conmigo, por lo cual debo de buscar una forma de abrir un portal de hadas – Relatando su situación no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza deprimido – Lo mejor es ver si puedo encontrar trabajo – Con ese comentario el sonido de su estómago gruño con fuerza demostrando el hambre que tenía.

Con sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar fuera del parque con su ropa levemente sucia y aunque llevaba una semana viviendo fuera, no llevaba consigo un mal olor de manera sorpresiva siendo su apariencia algo por lo cual era fuertemente criticado, pase a ellos una incómoda sensación le invadía siempre que caminaba por las calles y de reojo podía notar a las damas susurrando y señalándolo entre risas, con una semana se había acostumbrado a las burlas de las damas… aunque el rey poco sabía que no eran burlas.

– Ya viste a ese joven, sin duda me lo llevaría a mi cama – Susurró una mujer a otra con un tono pícaro y seductivo.

– Sé ve que la tiene tremenda – Le respondió su amiga relamiendo sus labios y observando una zona del pantalón – Sin duda es mejor que mi marido, el jardinero o mi amante. Como desearía estar montada en esa cosa – Ante ese comentario las dos damas soltaron una risa y así como ellas muchas otras miraban al joven rey con lujuria en sus ojos.

 **[Nota del autor: ¿Creen que esto es raro?, esta escena la tenía pensada para un capítulo de otra serie pero se me ocurrió ponerlo en este lugar, lo consideran como que se pasa o creen que es pasable]**

El joven continuo caminando hasta que a cierta distancia algo llamó su atención cuando un grupo de delincuentes rodearon a un anciano hombre y luego lo empujaron, las cosas que llevaba fueron tiradas de la canasta cuando este cayó al suelo y los delincuentes solo rieron de eso como si fuera cómico mientras Godou se enfurecía con ello, por lo cual comenzó a caminar.

– Danos todo lo que tengas anciano – Exclamó uno de los delincuentes juveniles quien también era el líder del grupo.

Un joven de 19 años cuya piel bronceada pero blanca resaltaba su cabello verde fosforescente rapado del lado derecho mientras sus ojos marrones filosos lo volvían peligroso, su rostro fiero digno de un delincuente acentuaban su mirada violenta. El joven llevaba una playera blanca con las mangas arrancadas y un chaleco negro con púas y un pantalón a juego terminando con unas botas de cuero.

El anciano hombre se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad de cabello canoso plateado en alborotadas puntas como un erizo y de una tez morena con unos granes ojos de la misma tonalidad que la chica, su rostro era viejo pero lleno de sabiduría, además tenía una frondosa barba. Aquel anciano hombre llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con un pantalón de tirantes color verde.

– No me hagan daño por favor, no tengo nada de dinero – Suplico el anciano mientras temblaba y se cubría la cara con sus manos viejas, debido a la edad no podía defenderse de tantos jóvenes además de no traer nada por comprar las cosas de la comida.

– Entonces no hay trato – Con eso pensaba dar una patada al hombre de edad avanzada para reírse un poco, pero algo lo detuvo.

– ¿Por qué no intentas meterte con alguien de tu edad? – Pateando con fuerza el estomagó del delincuente como líder del grupo, Godou apareció con una expresión de ira que en muy pocas ocasiones mostraba.

Dado que era un pacifista nunca se atrevería a golpear a alguien cuando podía solucionarse todo con una charla, pero Godou que era justo había cosas que le hacían olvidar eso y responder con violencia y eso era que personas de mayor poder atacaran a niños, mujeres y ancianos que no pueden defenderse para reírse de ellos.

El líder de los delincuentes retrocedió con un enorme dolor en su cuerpo por la poderosa patada del joven rey demonio, entonces los compañeros de los mismos sorprendidos miraron al adolescente de 1.80 cm de alto y fueron a atacarlo siendo dos primero.

Godou movió su rostro esquivando un golpe del primer delincuente y tras eso se agacho esquivando un golpe del otro, con su mano derecha atrapo la pierna del primero quien pensaba darle una patada ya que se encontraba a la altura del suelo, entonces el joven tiro de la pierna del delincuente para llevarlo al suelo.

Soltando al caído rival derrapo hacía atrás esquivando un golpe del segundo para entonces con un impulso dar un golpe en la mandíbula con su puño izquierdo, seguido de eso dio media vuelta para evitar un golpe de un tercer secuas y entonces tomo con su mano derecha el puño extendido del mismo para girar y este fuera llevado al suelo en un ángulo de 80°, pero como Godou tenía su brazo atrapado incluso cuando estaba tirado en el suelo, su brazo continuaba en el aire apretado por la mano izquierda del derecha del joven.

El cuarto como último secuas del grupo salió corriendo mientras gritaba con tal de golpear al misterioso joven de cabellos negros, pero su plan fallo cuando Godou lo tomo del brazo y deslizo su pie contra la del delincuente agresor y lo arrojo en un estilo similar al Kun fu, cayendo encima del anterior delincuente.

Con eso todos los secuaces habían sido vencidos, más el líder enfadado se había preparado al sacar una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y observo como el joven se encontraba totalmente desprevenido y con la guardia baja, salió corriendo con tal de asesinar al bastardo que le hizo ver tan patético, muchas personas al ver eso se asustaron, pero entonces…

– La próxima vez que intentes una idiotez como esta, elimina esa sed de sangre que te delato – Con su mano derecha Godou había detenido la navaja para sorpresa del delincuente y el joven dio media vuelta para encarar al líder que fue el primero en caer.

Con furia vivida en su rostro y sus ojos negros brillando como un mar de llamas negras salidas del más profundo nivel del infierno mismo, el delincuente tembló y el sonido de algo agrietándose resonó mirando la navaja hasta que esta fue destruida cuando el joven cerró su puño por completo helando la sangre del hombre vestido muy violentamente, el cual comenzó a retroceder antes de salir corriendo asustado y sus seguidores siguieron eso mientras prometían que se arrepentiría de lo que hizo.

Ignorando el ladrido de los perros paso a su espalda mirando al anciano hombre quien le devolvió la mirada.

El octogenario hombre pensó que esa persona estaba por intentar algo similar que los otros delincuentes, pero apeas miro los ojos del joven olvido esa posibilidad al instante. Aunque sus ojos levemente afilados le hacían parecer un delincuente aunque no tanto como los otros, sus ojos eran suaves y amables que además demostraban estar preocupado por él siendo un desconocido.

– ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Con un tono preocupado por su salud y bienestar, el joven extendió su mano para ayudar al hombre a levantarse.

– Sí, gracias – Con una positiva el anciano hombre tomo la mano del adolescente quien le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado de no lastimarlo por nada en el mundo. El anciano hombre noto lo grande y fuerte que era la mano del joven pase al suave tacto con el cual lo trataba por su ya mayor edad – Tengo que agradecerle que me haya salvado de esos delincuentes – Y con una sonrisa además de una suave risa para demostrar que no mentía, el hombre miró como el joven dejo la preocupación de un lado.

– Solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho en mi lugar – Dado que no le gustaba se tratado como alguien especial o ser el centro de atención, Godou simplemente intento que su acción se viera como la más desinteresada del mundo de cualquier manera, entonces noto la canasta con algunas cosas en el suelo – Es mejor recoger lo que se le cayó – El hombre de edad adulta miró su espalda y observo algunas de sus compras por lo cual asintió.

Así es como los dos comenzaron a tomar las cosas del suelo y ponerlas en el canasto, para suerte la mayoría de las cosas estaba en paquetes o bolsas y las únicas que no eran frutas o verduras que podían ser lavadas, así todo fue dentro de la canasta con solo una última manzana que estaba en posesión del joven de cabellos azabaches.

– Aquí tiene – Y regresando la última manzana al cesto mientras mostraba una sonrisa adecuada, el hombre estaba feliz de encontrar a una persona de tan buen corazón como para ayudarlo no solo con delincuentes sino levantando cosas, repentinamente algo llamó su atención.

 _GRRRRRRRR~_

El anciano hombre miro al joven de cabellos obsidianas quien miro a otro lado con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, más al verlo mejor noto que el joven tenía la ropa con basta suciedad en ella casi como ropas de una persona que vivía en la calle, aunque no desprendía un mal olor todavía su cuerpo emanaba un olor de sudor algo notorio tras unos segundos cerca y eso llamó la atención del hombre de edad avanzada.

– Disculpe mi rudeza con estas preguntas pero espero que pueda responderlas – Ante el repentino tono serio del hombre, Godou observo al hombre de edad avanzada quien mostraba la seriedad en sus ojos violetas – ¿Cuántos años tienes, dónde vives y cuando fue la última vez que comiste? – Esas repentinas preguntas salieron de su boca y Godou sonrió forzadamente notando que el hombre a quien salvo apenas notaba que era un joven de la calle.

– Tengo 16 años y actualmente vivo en el parque en esa dirección – Respondiendo sus dos primeras preguntas sin verse ofendido o algo por el estilo, el anciano hombre asintió – Hace una semana más o menos que no he comido – Con esa última pregunta más dudas surgieron en la cabeza de Solomon y notando eso el joven decidió adelantarse – No tengo familia por lo cual vivo en las calles actualmente y como no tengo papeles que muestren nada de mí no he podido conseguir un trabajo con el cual ganarme la vida, además de que mi apariencia no ayuda en lo más mínimo pero no me he rendido y encontrare un trabajo en algún momento – Tras decir eso mostro una sonrisa confiada y de poca preocupación junto a su tono de voz que el hombre no pudo creer que en verdad hayan salido de la boca del joven.

Notando que el joven se mostraba con buenos modales hasta donde llevaban hablado además de que en todo momento se comportó como un caballero, fue una lástima que las personas le juzgaran por sus ropas antes que por su forma de ser y pensando en esas palabras asintió llamando la atención de un curioso Godou.

– Mi última pregunta sería, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Con eso llevo a la finalización de sus dudas y Godou noto que en verdad no se había presentado todavía – Mi nombre es Solomon Muto y nuevamente, gracias por salvarme.

– No fue nada – Esperando que los agradecimientos terminaran pronto el joven decidió responder la duda – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, es un gusto conocerlo – Con eso dio una reverencia y el hombre nuevamente asintió.

– Si no tienes un lugar donde vivir que te parece quedarte en mi casa – El joven alzó la mirada ya que se encontraba en una reverencia para mirar sorprendido a Solomon – En mi hogar solo vivo yo junto con mi nieta y nos queda un cuarto vacío que casi nunca se usa ya que es de visita, que te parece quedarte a vivir con nosotros – Sorprendido por la noticia el joven no podía aceptar eso así como si nada y el anciano hombre notando eso sonrió confiado – Claro que no será gratis, deberás de trabajar en mi tienda pagando una renta de tu salario por supuesto – El hombre se cruzó de brazos mirando con determinación sin esperar un no como respuesta.

– Creo que "no" no puede ser una respuesta, ¿verdad? – Preguntando en un tono de burla el anciano hombre mostro una suave sonrisa de victoria – Acepto – Dado que no era un asilo gratis y que debía de trabajar no era una muy mala inversión en realidad, al menos hasta que Aisha abriera un portal de hadas para que él pueda volver a su mundo o sus queridas compañeras lo hicieran.

 **Vaya que tarde en rehacer esta serie desde 0… aunque nunca salí del prólogo ni con la primera versión Uo_o**

 **De los poco lectores de esta nueva serie que he creado, les hago entender la razón de rehacer esta historia es que en la primera me hacía falta de algo para poder hacer bien la serie y por eso decidí cambiarla con otra versión y este es el resultado.**

 **Godou fue enviado a un nuevo mundo por culpa de Aisha y no por un choque de poderes, además de que el portal se cerró provocando que internamente en el nuevo mundo Godou pueda volver al suyo, más los portales existirán más adelante con otros propósitos.**

 **Realmente no puedo explicar mucho acerca de este Reboot por así llamarlo, pero espero que a todos aquellos quienes la leyeron les guste esta nueva versión.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. El primer duelo

**Capítulo 1.- El primer combate ¡Hierve la sangre en una nueva pelea!**

El vapor que inundaba por completo su vista mientras su cansado cuerpo se relajaba por el agua caliente que eliminaba toda suciedad restante que hubiera obtenido durante toda una semana, gracias al jabón su hedor poco notorio fue eliminado y su cabello brillaba levemente gracias al champú que había en el baño junto con otras cosas que no toco porque pertenecían a alguien, simplemente se acostó en la bañera un tiempo para quitar todo estrés de la semana y razón de que se encontrara en un nuevo mundo.

– Te dejo ropa nueva – La voz del señor Solomon sonó al otro lado del baño mientras su sombra mostraba traer algo en sus manos, muy posiblemente la ropa que informaba había traído para él ya que su ropa se encontraba en la lavadora.

– Gracias, ya casi acabo – Con eso informó de que pronto saldría ya que no quería usar mucho tiempo el baño, después de todo él solo era un empleado y no un miembro de la familia o invitado que pudiera desperdiciar horas en no hacer nada… aunque incluso como invitado no era lo suyo quedarse quieto.

– Relájate – Más el anciano hombre no parecía estar de acuerdo con él – Disfruta de tu tiempo en el baño todo lo que desees, baja solo cuando ya hayas terminado de disfrutar el agua tras una larga semana – Con eso el hombre dejo la ropa y comenzó a caminar fuera del baño para dar privacidad al joven dentro, mientras Godou se sorprendía de lo amable que era Solomon con un completo desconocido y mostró una sonrisa por ello.

De cierta manera el anciano hombre le recordaba a su abuelo aunque sin sus características de mujeriego, por lo cual Godou en verdad se sentía cómodo con la existencia de Solomon al sentir una sensación familiar, por lo cual decidió seguir su consejo y disfrutar un poco más la sensación del agua caliente hasta que haya dado fin y ponerse a trabajar, cosa que le hacía feliz pues ya no tendría que morir del aburrimiento esperando en el parque a que nada sucediera, aunque tenía sus dudas de que iba a trabajar en la actualidad ya que no sabía de qué iba el negocio del hombre.

Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente se levantó para poder arreglarse y empezar a trabajar en lo que sea que fuera el trabajo, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón por la cual sentía que sería algo parecido a ser empleado en una librería cada que pensaba en el tema, pero se alzó de hombros y tomo su toalla para secarse y entonces salir del baño, observando cómo había una nueva muda de ropa.

* * *

– Veo que no te quedo grande – Solomon comentó con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba como el joven bajo las escaleras con su nueva muda de ropa.

Una playera blanca bien abotonada de manga larga debajo de un saco marrón algo sucio y polvoso junto con un pantalón del mismo color, casi parecía ser un aventurero como Indiana Jones de esas películas famosas con el mismo nombre, solo faltaba el sombrero para ello.

– ¿Estás listo para tu primer día? – Solomon cuestiono al joven quien mostró una sonrisa confiada demostrando así su respuesta, aunque el joven pensaba contestar como se debía para dar a entender el mensaje de que se encontraba listo.

– Por supuesto… aunque – Mirando la tienda en cada esquina en búsqueda de saber qué tipo de negocio era le fue complicado mirando posters como fundas y cajas, en otros lugares habían un tipo de cajas de cartas a la par con las cartas que había en la vitrina central. Solomon noto que Godou estaba confundido observando todo a su alrededor para finalizar al verlo a los ojos – ¿Qué tipo de tienda es esta? – Sacando la duda que tenía con respecto al lugar de trabajo que tenía desde la mañana, Solomon supuso que esa pregunta eventualmente saldría.

– Esta es una tienda de duelo de monstruos – Respondió a la duda del joven más la confusión continuaba en su rostro, más Solomon noto en esos ojos azabache una enorme curiosidad casi infantil como un niño que miraba por primera vez un videojuego o películas de 3D, curioso y hasta lindo debía de admitir Solomon – Por tu reacción diría que no conoces el juego más famosos de todo el mundo.

– Soy más de los juegos antiguos – Con una risa nerviosa Godou se sintió avergonzado con respecto a desconocer algo que aparentemente era famoso, aunque solo llevaba una semana como para en verdad conocerlo y Solomon lo tomo de buena manera.

– Entiendo – No culpaba al joven mirando su forma de actuar y su comportamiento casi no era sorpresa que prefiriera el shogi en vez de juegos modernos, más el brillo infantil en sus ojos demostraba que tenía la intención de aprender que era ese juego llamado duelo de monstruos y Solomon no pensaba negarle el aprender ya que trabajaría con ello – Pero debes de familiarizarte con esto si quieres trabajar aquí – Mirando de reojo al joven este asintió con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro feliz de aprender algo nuevo.

Solomon tuvo que admitir que ver eso en un adolescente fue raro pero que verlo en Godou parecía tan natural que incluso uno podía verse interesado en que provocaba esa sonrisa en su cara, más teniendo el tiempo libre hasta la llegada de un cliente o incluso su nieta simplemente se alzó de hombros para sacar de la vidriera de su escritorio una caja negra donde saco un gran mazo de cartas con la espalda marrón y un espiral.

– Estas cartas son llamadas _Cartas del duelo de monstruo_ y son en la actualidad un juego muy famoso pero algo complejo, las cartas se dividen en 3 que son monstruos, magias y trampas – Empezó a explicar el anciano hombre acerca del juego – Los monstruos se dividen en 4:

1.- Monstruos normales: Monstruos de batalla normales, son sumamente comunes.

2.- Monstruos de efecto: Quienes tienen una habilidad que puede ser usadas en diversos momentos y tienen diferentes habilidades dependiendo de la carta, sirven cuando hay que usar combos a su favor.

3.- De ritual: Son monstruos que necesitan de una carta mágica de ritual y una cantidad de monstruos que den ciertas estrellas que permitan la invocación de dicho monstruo, puede tener o no un efecto.

4.- Fusión: Necesita de dos o más monstruos y una carta magia de fusión para unir a los monstruos seleccionados con tal de formar al nuevo monstruo que suele ser más fuerte que los monstruos materiales de fusión y pueden contar o no con un efecto.

– Las cartas mágicas y de trampa se basan de muchos tipos como cartas de juego rápido, continuas. En el caso de las mágicas tienen más variedad como cartas de fusión, campo, ritual, equipo – Godou quien no conocía el juego le fue difícil entender lo que Solomon le comentaba pero prestando atención lograba comprender un poco de las palabras de Solomon – ¿Te interesa? – Pregunto Solomon al observar la mirada de Godou.

– En realidad sí – Godou no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño curioso y alegre cuando un amigo le prestaba un juego mientras le explicaba cómo funciona – Aunque no tengo un mazo con el cual jugar – Lamentablemente si había una debilidad en su interés por aprender sobre aquel nuevo juego que existía en aquel mundo, Solomon sonrió al ver lo infantil que era aquel joven mientras sacaba entonces unos sobres y Godou los miro confundido.

– Con esto podrás formar tu propio deck entonces – Sorprendido de esa noticia es que el joven miró a Solomon con verdadera sorpresa y el mismo asintió – No te preocupes, esto lo hago para que te relaciones mejor con el juego y puedas apoyar a los clientes, abre los sobres y te enseñare como se juega.

Notando que no tenía otra opción más que asentir fue que abrió los sobres sin notar un leve brillo en algunos de los sobres y entonces saco un total de cuarenta cartas.

 **N/a: Durante los primeros duelos del fic se basan en la saga de Pegasus, se seguirán esas reglas solo del anime por lo cual solo un monstruo puede atacar por turno y no hay necesidad de sacrificios con monstruos de más de 5 estrellas.**

Godou observo las cartas y sus ojos se abrieron con un total de 12 cartas que estaba seguro no pertenecían al juego o el sistema. Tratando de no parecer muy sorprendido con ello es que continúo observando las cartas y asintió para mirar a su mentor.

– Ven – Sorpresivamente Solomon se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del lugar con un tablero en él y curioso de cómo se jugaba el juego de cartas, Godou no tardo nada en ir y tomar asiento justo frente al anciano hombre.

Mirando el tablero noto que había 14 zonas. Las diez en el centro con 2 a 2.5 cm de distancia donde las superiores tenían escrito _Zona Monstruo_ y las cinco inferiores _Zona Magia/Trampa_ , en las esquinas superiores estaban otras dos donde la zona inferior derecha decía _Campo_ y en la zona superior izquierda _Cementerio_ , hasta abajo a la esquinas inferiores también había dos zonas donde la de la derecha decía _Extra Deck_ y en la zona inferior izquierda _Deck_

– El mazo de cuarenta cartas va en la zona indicada nombrada como _Deck_ – Demostrando sus palabras Solomon coloco su montículo de 40 cartas en la zona que indicaba, Godou imito el acto colocando su mazo en donde debía – Con eso ambos sacamos las primeras cinco cartas del mazo – Y con ello ambos sacaron sus cartas – Puedes ver los efectos de las cartas que has tomado para ver cómo usarlas, las cartas de marco verde son magias y las moradas son trampa, las marrones clara monstruos normales y las más oscuras con efecto – Informo y Godou asintió para mirar sus primeras cinco cartas.

En su mano poseía las siguientes cartas: Valquiria del mago, Héroe Elemental Truco Explosivo, Dragón Explosivo, Llamada de los condenados y una carta llamada Guardián Eatos.

El efecto de valquiria del mago era bastante buena más no contaba con otro monstruo lanzador de conjuros para que funcionara y Dragón Explosivo era sin duda una de las mejores cartas en contra de monstruos difíciles de vencer, aunque la mejor carta fue Guardián Eatos, más desconocía cómo funcionaría.

– Veo que ya entiendes las cartas que tienes – Godou miró a Solomon quien se mostraba interesado en el joven – Como yo tengo experiencia iré primero – Asintiendo a las palabras del anciano, Solomon llevo su mano derecha – Mi turno _draw/robo_ – Con eso saco una nueva carta que agrego a su mano – Cuando se empieza un turno se puede robar una carta y agregarla a la mano – Indicando como iba todo el joven asintió – Ahora sigue la _Main Phase_ en la cual podemos colocar nuestras cartas – Solomon tomo dos cartas y las puso en las zonas inferiores – Cuando se trata de cartas mágicas y trampas no hay limite a la hora de colocarlas, más las trampas siempre van bocabajo y dependiendo del efecto de la magia puede ir bocarriba o bocabajo - Solomon observo al peli obsidiana quien asintió mirando detenidamente como jugaba y se movía – Los monstruos solo pueden ser invocados uno por turno con una invocación normal, después de invocar uno ya no puedes invocar otro a menos que sea un monstruo con efecto de invocación especial que puede ser invocada antes o después de una invocación normal.

Aunque algo difícil de comprender cuando se es muy nuevo y no se tenía ni conocimiento al ver un Duelo, Godou creía entender cómo funcionaría el efecto de Guardián Eatos en esos momentos y Solomon tomo una carta de su mano.

– Las invocaciones se hacen de dos maneras – Continuando con el tutorial de juego Solomon mostraría la forma de invocación – Posición de ataque y defensa. El ataque sucede cuando el monstruo esta bocarriba verticalmente, la defensa es invocando al monstruo horizontalmente ya sea bocarriba (solo anime) o bocabajo (original) – Mostrando con una carta las posiciones Godou asintió entendiendo – Y con eso invoco al _Gran Escudo Gardna_ en posición de defensa – Con eso Solomon convoco la carta en el tablero horizontalmente, pero algo sorprendió a Godou.

La imagen de un indio vestido con un ropaje tradicional quien estaba de rodillas detrás de un escudo en forma de la cabeza de una flecha de color marrón con el centró morado, justamente la imagen de la carta y Godou no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido de lo que miraba, el atk (Ataque) era de 100 y la def (defensa) del monstruo era 2600.

– Como el primero en sacar no puede atacar, termino mi turno – Regresando al duelo el joven miró a Solomon quien miró a Godou – Tú turno – Esperando ver como el joven llevaba las riendas en su primer duelo, Godou miro su mano y recordó lo que Solomon hizo.

– Mi turno – Con movimientos suaves llevo su mano a su deck para tomar una carta – _Draw/Robo_ – Godou observo la carta que saco _Gran Tifón_ y miró su efecto – De acuerdo – Listo para su primer movimiento en su primer duelo, tomo la carta que saco y la puso bocarriba en la zona de magias y trampas – Activo el efecto de _Gran Tifón_ el cual indica que todas las cartas mágicas y trampas sean devueltas a la mano de sus propietarios…

– No tan rápido – Antes de poder terminar su oración fue detenido por Solomon y Godou miró a su actual mentor – Activo la carta trampa _Tornado de polvo_ y con esta carta soy capaz de destruir una carta mágica o trampa activada este turno y selecciono al _Gran Tifón_ – Godou tomo su carta y como Solomon, la llevo a la zona de cementerio – Ahora se activa el segundo efecto de mi carta que me permite colocar una carta de magia en mi zona de magias y trampas – Revelando eso Godou observo la carta que tomaría – Pero como no poseo ninguna en estos momentos la habilidad es cancelada, continua.

Godou miró su mano con sus cinco cartas restantes y las iniciales mientras miraba la segunda carta bocabajo y se centró en porque Solomon la protegió de su magia, con un suave suspiro comenzó a pensar en cómo usar sus cartas actuales y con asintió con un plan.

– Activando la habilidad especial de mí _Guardián Eatos_ , si no hay un monstruo en mi cementerio puedo invocar esta carta de modo especial y la invoco en posición de ataque – Entonces Godou coloco verticalmente al monstruo y nuevamente pudo observar algo que lo sorprendió.

Una hermosa dama cuya rubia cabellera era cubierto por un gorro de águila vestida con una playera de tirantes marrones y una falda arena con dos hermosas alas en sus espaldas, el monstruo que había invocado apareció frente a sus ojos y se quedó sorprendido mirando como las dos cartas aparecieron como si fueran reales. El Atk de la carta era de 2500 y su Def de 2000.

– "Esto no puede ser mera coincidencia" – Pensó el joven rey para mirar como Solomon no se sorprendía – "Parece que Solomon no puede verlos" – Decidido a investigar eso luego decidió continuar con el duelo – Ahora invoco de manera normal al _Héroe Elemental Truco Explosivo_ – Y así como los otros monstruos en el campo, la imagen de su monstruo se logró visualizar en sus retinas.

Su "cabello" negro cayendo de una hermosa corona dorada con una piel azulada con marcas rojas como flamas, sus ojos de tonalidad azul mientras su cuerpo desarrollado se mostraba casi como si no llevara nada puesto en realidad y con un aura cálida a su alrededor. El Atk era de 1200 y la Def. 800.

– Con esto termino mi turno – Debido a que ninguno de sus monstruos podía vencer la defensa del escudero, Godou tuvo que finalizar su turno pero no pensaba rendirse sin intentar nada.

– Mi turno _Draw/Robo_ – Solomon sacó una nueva carta y la agrego a su mano para mirar a su rival – "No he tenido buena suerte en este caso" – Solomon miro todas las cartas que tenía y eran un total de 4 con 2 de equipo, una carta de campo y finalizando con un solo monstruo de bajo ataque – Activo la carta mágica _Recarga_ que me permite devolver mis cartas a mi mazo y sacar la misma cantidad de cartas que regrese – Con eso devolvió su mano al deck y barajeo el mazo para sacar otras nuevas cartas – Bien – Con una sonrisa ya había encontrado una mejor mano – Convoco de forma normal a _Convoca al_ Cráneo en modo de ataque – Con eso invoco a su carta.

Un demonio de hueso de gran poder con dos alas en su espalda demostrando un gran poder en su interior.

– Ahora paso a la _Fase de Batalla_ – Godou observo a Solomon quien se mostraba sonriente de su jugada – En esta fase se puede hacer a los monstruos combatir y como te imaginas, el monstruo con mayor ataque derrota al de menor sin importar la posición – Solomon supuso que eso pensaba Godou cuando no ataco a su monstruo en defensa incluso con dos monstruos – Aunque olvide mencionarlo antes, el juego se basa en llevar los _Life Points_ del adversario a 0 con ataques entre monstruos, actualmente ambos poseemos 2000 puntos de vida y hay dos maneras de restar esos puntos y esos son, cuando un monstruo de mayor ataque destruye a uno de menos ataque y con cartas magias o trampas diseñadas para afectar los Life Points, además de que solo puedes atacar a los monstruos y no a los puntos de vida directamente.

(N/A: En la saga de Pegasus nunca vi un ataque directo y cuando un oponente estaba descubierto se esperaba a que apareciera un monstruo para atacar, además de que solo se puede atacar un monstruo por turno o más de uno si el adversario posee más de un monstruo, aunque todo eso cambio en la saga de Cuidad de las Batallas)

– Con esto ataco al _Héroe Elemental Truco Explosivo_ con _Convoca al Cráneo_ – Aunque Solomon solo indico eso mediante las cartas de juego, Godou visualizo como el esqueleto mando una explosión eléctrica que destruyo a su monstruo e incluso un leve viento sacudió su cabello sintiendo el poder del monstruo – Ahora retiras el monstruo del tablero – Siguiendo indicaciones Godou tomo a Busrtrinatix y la llevo al cementerio – Con eso ti vida baja 1300 puntos y queda en un total de 700 puntos de vida – Solomon soltó una risa divertida de su movimiento mientras Godou sintió una leve emoción.

Sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo como flamas negras llenas de un deseo de victoria. Aunque nada comparado con sus incontables batallas en contra de dioses o sus hermanos Campiones, Godou no podía permitirse perder y una emoción de poco a poco comenzaba a nacer dentro de él cuando miro su mano.

– Con esto acabo mi turno – Solomon dio fin a sus movimientos y observo a su rival quien le miro de reojo para mostrar una sonrisa de diversión – "Parece que le esta gustan el juego" – Pensó al ver como el joven miro su mazo – ¿Algún problema? – Cuestiono curioso el anciano hombre al joven quien miro al anciano.

– Solo hay una carta en todo mi mazo que puede ayudarme a ganar – Revelando aquello que causaba a Godou ver su deck, su sonrisa creció llena de emoción que cautivo a Solomon – Veamos si la victoria esta de mi lado – Tomando con sus dedos índice y medio la carta superior del deck, saco su carta – Es mi turno _Draw/robo_ – Godou miro la carta que tenía en su mano y sonrió – Bien – Con una sonrisa llena de emoción el joven tomo una carta de su mano – Invoco al _Dragón Explosivo_ en modo de ataque – El dragón azul que portaba una bomba se manifestó frente a sus ojos mirando a sus rivales – Ahora activo la carta mágica _Fuera la defensa_ para que el _Gran Escudo Gardna_ cambie a posición de ataque – Solomon abrió los ojos con sorpresa y movió su carta a cómo debía – _Dragón Explosivo_ ataca a _Convoca al Cráneo_ – Indicando su ataque el monstruo fue a donde el monstruo calavera.

Godou observo como el majestuoso dragón comenzó a volar rumbo al demonio quien lanzó un poderoso rayo que golpeo al dragón, más este soltó su bomba que golpeo al demonio destruyéndolo, más Godou sonrió divertido con eso.

– Ahora activo la carta trampa _Llamada de los Condenados_ para traer de regreso a mi _Héroe Elemental Truco Explosivo_ – Entonces un torbellino de fuego apareció frente a sus ojos para mirar a la hermosa dama parada a su lado – Ataco con _Guardián Eatos_ al _Gran Escudo Gardna_ – Y entonces la hermosa dama se lanzó en ataque destruyendo la monstruo y entonces el monstruo fue destruido, además de que fueron 2500 menos los 100 de ataque del escudero, dando así un daño de 2400 – Eso se considera mi victoria ¿verdad? – Godou mostró una sonrisa en cara cuando dijo eso y Solomon asintió.

– He perdido – Solomon exclamo sonriente al ver que su derrota llego con un gran duelo – Esa última jugada en verdad dio un cambio a todo el duelo – Dado que el efecto del Dragón Explosivo vuelve todo daño de batall cuando es destruido destruye al monstruo que lo destruyo, de esa manera eliminaste a mi mejor monstruo y con esa última carta de alto a la defensa lograste volver a mi mejor defensa mi arma de vencida – Sin duda fue un gran plan y Solomon miro la satisfacción en el rostro de Godou.

– Aun tengo mucho que aprender – Comentó Godou tomando sus cartas mientras las traslucidas imágenes de sus cartas desaparecían de su vista – "Sí, muchas cosas" – Pensó decidiendo averiguar qué era eso que podía ver – Aunque tuve que pensar como eliminar a ese monstruo tan poderoso, aunque me da curiosidad saber si esa es su mejor carta – Con esa curiosidad infantil que Solomon pudo sospechar era parte de la personalidad del joven, este se puso pensativo.

Los dos se levantaron y arreglaron todo, pero cuando Solomon pensaba contestar…

RING

La puerta del local se abrió y los dos presentes voltearon a ver a los dueños de dicho sonido.

Una niña de complexión pequeña y delgada con un alborotado estilo de cabello que brillaba en negro con unas puntas al frente de tonalidad rubia de una piel blanca como melocotón y unos ojos de una exótica tonalidad violeta como los de Solomon, su rostro inocente con leves facciones tímidas. La niña llevaba una camisa blanca bien abotonada debajo de un saco rosado de manga larga y una falda azul terminando con unas medias negras, la niña tenía un cuerpo delgado con sus curvas en crecimiento todavía.

Sus compañeros eran un chico que tenía la misma altura de Godou o unos 2 cm más bajo que él. El joven tenía un cabello rubio sumamente difícil de describir pero que sería fácil pensar que era un tipo de Súper Saiyajin 4 dorado aunque su blanca piel y sus azules ojos no dieran tales testimonios de la raza guerrera, además de su rostro ligeramente fino aunque no atractivo pero con un toque rebelde que se vería en un pandillero. Su ropa consistía en una playera blanca debajo de un chaleco azul de manga larga así como un pantalón a juego con el chaleco donde ambos tenían botones amarillos.

Luego apareció un joven un poco más bajo que el rubio que tenía el cabello castaño peinado con gel que parecía un tipo de copete puntiagudo de un delincuente así como una tez bronceada por el sol y unos castaños ojos como la avellana, su rostro aunque rebelde tenía los rasgos faciales de un chico ligeramente apuesto comparado con el rubio. Su vestimenta era el mismo que el rubio demostrando que era un uniforme.

La última persona era una chica que tenía un cabello castaño oscuro lacio que llegaba hasta los hombros así como una tez blanca como el melocotón y de unos azules ojos brillantes como el infinito mar, su rostro tenía facciones finas que la hacían ver hermosa como una cantante o una bailarina. La chica usaba el mismo uniforme que Yugi pero en su caso le quedaba mejor que a la niña ya que tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado, Godou podía decir que el cuerpo de la chica se comparaba con el cuerpo de Yuri sin problemas.

– Ya regrese abuelito – La dulce voz de la más pequeña del grupo resonó en la habitación y entonces noto al joven de cabellos azabaches – Tienes a un cliente – Curiosa de aquella persona hablando con su abuelo, este miro de reojo a Solomon quien se mostró calmado.

– No exactamente Yugi – Solomon dijo eso suavemente – Este joven se llama Kusanagi Godou y me salvo de unos pandilleros, más el joven vive en la calle pero tiene muy buenos modales así que le ofrecí trabajo en la tienda – Revelando eso la niña miro al joven quien se sintió un poco nervioso en realidad.

– Ya veo – Respondió la niña mirando al joven – Muchas gracias por salvar a mi abuelo en una situación tan complicada incluso cuando también estabas pasando por grandes problemas – Con una reverencia el joven en verdad comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso al no ser un amante de situaciones como esa – Además de que puedes quedarte en lo que buscas donde vivir – Con una sonrisa similar a la de Solomon, el joven se sorprendió.

– Por favor alza la cabeza, es un poco vergonzoso que hagas eso por alguien como yo quien solo hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar – Intentando zafarse de la atención innecesaria espero que eso ayudara a su misión y para su suerte funciono cuando la nombrada como Yugi alzó la cabeza, entonces la linda niña paso su vista a su abuelo.

– Nee oji-chan – Solomon volteo a ver a su nieta que le había hablado – Crees que nos puedas mostrar "esa" carta – Pidió Yugi a su abuelo quien puso una mirada pensativa, aunque eso llamó la curiosidad del joven pelo obsidiana que estaría trabajando en la tienda desde aquel día – Por favor – Rogó Yugi para que Joey se inclinara diciendo las mismas palabras.

– Aunque no suelo hacer algo como esto – Dijo Solomon con una sonrisa en cara - ¡Esta es una excepción! Es mi tesoro más valioso después de todo – Comento el anciano hombre mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre – Esta es – Dijo para sacar una tarjeta de marca amarillo arena que indicaba que era un monstruo normal pero que el dibujo contaba con un dragón blanco occidental que tenía unos ojos de color azul con filosos colmillos que se veían de su boca abierta – Esta carta es _Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragón blanco ojiazul)_ – El monstruo contaba con 3000 Atk y 2500 Def.

– Increíble – Comento Joey observando la carta del poderoso dragón.

– Y que la hace tan especial – Pregunto Tristán tomando la carta como si no fuera nada especial, entonces Godou golpeo la cabeza del castaño para tomar al dragón y devolvérselo a Solomon – Pero que crees que haces idio…ta – Dijo Tristán antes de temblar de miedo ante la mirada de ira de Godou quien mostraba la imagen de la cabeza de un oni en su espalda.

– Que parte de que es el tesoro del Sr. Solomon no entendiste, acaso eres un imbécil que no sabe lo que la palabra **importante** significa – Tristán no podía responder ante las palabras de Godou quien parecía tener un demonio en su espalda tronando su cuello por cualquier idiotez que dijera para tomar su alma – La próxima vez no tomes algo de importancia para una persona como si no fuera nada.

– Lo siento – Fue lo único que Tristán logro decir ante las palabras de Godou junto con el aplastante aura de un rey demonio – Pero que la hace tan especial – Volvió a preguntar Tristán hacía Solomon.

– Esta es una de las únicas 4 copias existentes en el mundo, aunque es más importante por como la obtuve – Comento Solomon a Tristán ante la importancia de la tarjeta – No puedo ponerle precio a esta carta.

– Bien abuelo, pienso comprar-te algunas cartas – Dijo Joey animado con la idea de fortalecer su mazo con las cartas que el abuelo de Yugi le podía otorga.

– ¡No está a la venta! – Indico Solomon protegiendo a su dragón blanco, pero a Joey le cayó una gota de sudor ante la respuesta.

– Por supuesto que no comprare esa – Dijo Joey a Solomon con una sonrisa forzada – Espero poder1 obtener cualquier otra carta poderosa que tuviera – Comento el rubio observando las cartas que podría obtener para futuros duelos.

 _[CLIN][CLIN]_

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de repente y todos voltearon a ver a de una hermosa joven de castaños cabellos lacios que llegaba hasta la espalda pero que sin duda competía con los cabellos extravagante de ese extraño mundo. Su blanca piel como el melocotón así como unos azules ojos como el infinito cielo, su rostro era sumamente hermoso como el de una reina aunque con el aura de una emperadora. La hermosa joven usaba el uniforme que Yugi y Tea pero con su cuerpo que era más desarrollado que ambas le daban un encanto maduro.

El joven rey demonio observando a la dama como a los amigos de la nieta de Solomon, pudo notar que ellos si conocían a esa persona quien caminaba con un gran maletín llamando su atención de cierta manera.

– Kaiba-san – Hablo Yugi nombrando a la hermosa joven de castaños cabellos.

– ¿Que querrá la heredera de la Corporación Kaiba en un lugar como este? – Pregunto Honda al ver a la niña rica en la puerta de la tienda.

– Escuche que el abuelo de Yugi es un fanático de las cartas – Declaro Kaiba a los presentes.

– Así que te gusta el duelo de monstruos ¿eh? Al parecer hemos conseguido una nueva amiga – Comento Joey con una sonrisa en cara mientras intentaba llevarse bien con la hermosa niña quien había hablado con soberanía en sus palabras.

– Alto ahí, será mejor que te detengas – Comento Kaiba mientras avanzaba hacía el mostrador – Ustedes no están ni cerca de ser calificados para ser mis rivales – Ante las palabras de Kaiba es que Joey como Godou fruncieron el ceño – Yo soy lo suficientemente hábil como para haber ganado múltiples torneos nacionales de Duel Monster, así que es obvio que hay una abismal diferencia de niveles entre nosotros – Comento con una enorme arrogancia como si los presentes fueran inferiores a él.

– ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Intenta repetirlo otra vez niña bonita – Dijo Joey para ser detenido por Yugi – Suéltame Yugi, debe enseñarle una lección de modales.

– Joey no debes de golpear a las mujeres y la violencia no es una buena forma de resolver las cosas – Fueron las palabras de Yugi que provocaron que Joey se detuviera.

–En esta tienda hay una selección bastante amplia de cartas, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Kaiba para abrir con sorpresa en sus ojos al observar la carta que había en la caja debajo de Solomon – Qu-que… esa carta – La niña entones empujo a los presentes para observar más de cerca al dragón blanco – Que hace el _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ en un lugar como este – Pregunto Kaiba sorprendida de alta manera – "No esperaba encontrar la verdadera carta…"

– Parece que tenemos un problema entre manos – Comento Solomon al cerrar el cofre donde se encontraba el dragón azul así guardándola – Esa carta no está a la venta – Kaiba al escuchar esas palabras es que puso en el escritorio el pesado maletín.

– Anciano, a cambio del Blue-Eyes White Dragon le daré todas estas cartas – Abriendo el maletín es que una increíble cantidad cartas aparecieron delante de los interesados ojos de Solomon, solo hasta que escucho bien el precio.

– No – Los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Solomon.

– Si no le interesa cambiármela entonces dígame un precio y se lo daré, yo le puedo dar cualquier suma que me diga – Dijo con algo de desesperación Kaiba hacía el anciano con la intención de obtener la carta más preciada del anciano.

– Hay una razón por la cual no puedo darte esta carta – Comento Solomon a Kaiba con una suave voz – No tiene nada que ver con que sea una carta muy poderosa o algo por el estilo. Esta carta es un recuerdo que me dejo un importante amigo mío y por eso atesoro esta carta tanto como atesoro a mi amigo – Godou mostro una sonrisa ante el comentario del anciano hombre entendiendo la razón de que esa carta fuera tan importante – No hay precio que me puedas ofrecer para que pueda darte esta carta.

– "Que dijo" – Pensó Kaiba ante las palabras de Solomon con respecto a la carta.

– Dirías eso mismo incluso si la carta fuera débil ¿verdad abuelo? – Dijo Yugi en forma de pregunta la cual su abuelo asintió con una sonrisa.

– Eso es correcto. Cuando aprecias una carta es como si una parte de tu corazón radicara en ella – Kaiba choco sus dientes con ira ante las palabras de Solomon.

– Me retirare yo misma – Con ira en sus palabras cortantes es que tomo el maletín para salir de la tienda.

Fuera de la tienda Kaiba subió a un coche que rápidamente arranco – "Que las cartas tienen corazón… que estupidez más grande, ¡Las cartas son poder! Ya vera, pondré mis manos en una de ellas…" – Eran los pensamientos de Kaiba mientras el carro avanzaba.

– Kaiba-sama, obtuvimos las tres cartas restantes – Hablo el chófer a la hermosa joven que estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba las piernas, entonces observo la ventana del auto.

– Entones solo falta la carta de ese anciano ¿verdad? – Pregunto Kaiba para obtener un "hai" de su subordinado – "Veras anciano que nadie se mete conmigo sin pagar las consecuencias" – Pensó Kaiba con una sonrisa en cara.

Así fue como la hermosa joven se fue en su limosina negra mientras los amigos de Yugi como el rey demonio se encontraban un poco enojados, pero Godou recordó las palabras de Kaiba.

" _Pagare cualquier suma por esa carta"_ y observo el cofre del dragón blanco, tras unos segundos alejo su vista para mirar como Solomon hablaba con los amigos de su nieta y el joven rey demonio se quedó en el mostrador pensando en lo que había vivido aquel nuevo día, observando de paso su mazo y el duelo que tuvo para mostrar una suave sonrisa.

* * *

 **Pues acabare este capítulo aquí…**

 **La verdad tenía pensado continuar hasta el combate en contra de Kaiba y revelar una de las cartas más especiales del rey demonio en aquel nuevo mundo, además de que en verdad estoy dejando este capítulo cerca de la mitad de lo que debía de ser, todo eso para sorprender a todos los lectores de esta serie con el duelo contra Kaiba.**

 **Realmente no puedo explicar mucho de este capítulo ya que solo se muestra que Godou obtuvo su primer duelo y no mucho más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. El reto

**Capítulo 2.- El camino a una devastadora guerra.**

La llegada de la noche había sucedido una vez el sol se había escondido para reinar del otro lado del mundo. Las personas se preparaban para poder descansar de un largo día de trabajo o de estudios dependiendo de sus acciones, más en uno de los mayores edificios el cual llevaba el nombre de Kaiba Corp. En una sala oscura se podía ver a la hermosa dama mirando con su ceño fruncido los edificios a su alrededor enfadada, entonces unas personas entraron en su oficina esperando indicaciones.

– Caballeros, necesito que vayan y busquen una cosa por mí en la tienda de cartas Muto – Ordenando a sus secuaces con una voz seria y afilando sus ojos, las personas al instante dieron una reverencia a la espalda de quien pagaba sus cheques.

– Al instante mi señora – Con esa respuesta los hombres se prepararían para atacar en la mañana cuando no hubiera nadie capaz de interferir con ello.

EN LA CASA MUTO

En una recamara sencilla con solamente un ropero y una cama con sábanas blancas, Godou se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando todas las cartas y centrándose en 12 que habían llamado su atención desde que había abierto los sobres. Pase a que estas se dividían con los marcos correspondientes, las cartas estaban totalmente en blanco sin nombres, imágenes o algo que dijera sus efectos y eso era extraño.

Algo le indicaba que no era común en un sobre traer cartas en blanco pero si con un marco. Dejando las 12 cartas blancas en la cama observo las demás cartas que había obtenido fijándose en la carta que lo llevo a su victoria, la carta del _Guardián Eatos_ y la tomo con cuidado observando a la hermosa dama de apariencia india, a su vez los recuerdos de los monstruos materializados frente a sus ojos todavía existía en su cabeza.

TOC~ TOC~

El repentino sonido de una mano tocando una puerta llamó su atención al ver que una sombra se formaba en los pues de la puerta de su actual habitación, colocando con cuidado su mazo miro a la puerta curioso de quien se podría tratar.

– Pase – Dando el permiso que la otra persona busca para entrar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Solomon con una sonrisa – ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preocupado de que algo sucediera el joven se levantó de prisa, más el anciano hombre levanto las manos en señal de que debía de tranquilizarse un poco y eso hizo al sentarse en su cómoda cama, vaya que extrañaba la sensación de algo suave y no dormir en los rígidos bancos del parque.

– Simplemente vine a ver si te encontrabas cómodo – Mostrando la amabilidad que había mantenido desde el inicio del día o desde su choque en la mañana, Godou estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de como Solomon se mostraba con una enorme preocupación por él incluso cuando era un desconocido en su totalidad – Hoy fue un día normal de trabajo y tuviste un duelo antes de que todo iniciara, además de que deseaba saber si disfrutas el haber cambiado tu ambiente a uno como este – Observando al adolescente sentado en cama quien a su vez le miraba, Solomon sonrió como lo había hecho todo el día – La cena estará listo dentro de poco – Informando de aquello salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Godou quien se quedó solitario en el cuarto todavía no podía creer la amabilidad de Solomon con un desconocido, pero tales acciones le recordaban a su abuelo. Cansado por haber aprendido un par de cosas como todas las cosas vividas en una semana se acostó en la cama y miro el techo de su cuarto, en unos minutos se levantaría para poder disfrutar de una buena cena.

EN OTRO CUARTO

En un cuarto adornado con una gama de imágenes de monstruos del juego de cartas junto con un gran ropero y una cama individual, Yugi miraba el mazo que había usado hasta hora en sus duelos para entonces mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha de cada duelo que haya tenido, incluso si había perdido o ganado no le era importante como divertirse al jugarlo y más con sus compañeros y amigos.

– Creo que ya tengo una buena estrategia – Comentó la linda niña con una suave sonrisa mirando todo su deck una vez más – Aunque todavía debo pensar en una forma de invocar a algunas cartas en contra de monstruos de grandes niveles – Analizando estrategias que empezaba a imaginar en su cabeza, este miro a un lado de su cama donde estaba acostada – ¿Algún consejo espíritu del rompecabezas?

En los ojos de Yugi apareció una versión más madura de ella con un cuerpo suavemente más desarrollado aunque no al nivel de Kaiba o Tea en realidad, esta se encontraba perdida en un punto en el vacío llamando la atención de Yugi.

– ¿Espíritu del rompecabezas? – Nombrando por segunda vez al ser espectral que solo él podía ver tras completar el rompecabezas del milenio, esta salió de su trance mirando a Yugi.

– _¿Me hablabas?_ – Curiosa de que su contra-parte más pequeña le había informado de algo, la adolescente que continuaba en crecimiento miro a la versión infantil de su persona.

– Te preguntaba si tenías alguna idea de cómo usar mis monstruos en contra de monstruos fuertes – Con su mirada fija en su contra-parte, la niña noto que su espectral compañera tardo unos segundos en procesar la información hasta entender el mensaje – Te ves distraída, ¿Ocurre algo malo espíritu del rompecabezas? – Preocupada por su amiga, sus ojos demostrando cierta preocupación por ella hizo que la espectral figura se alarmara un poco.

– _No pasa nada Yugi_ – Respondiendo al acto en solo unos segundos, la mirada de Yugi no había desaparecido y ella suspiro en señal de derrota – _Simplemente estaba pensando en esa persona que está trabajando con tu abuelo_ – Ante eso Yugi recordó al lindo (algo violento) joven quien era muy bien portado – _Algo en él me hace sentir rara_ – Revelando eso, Yugi miro con asombro a su versión juvenil llamando la atención de la misma – _¿Qué?_ – Afilando los ojos mientras se sentía nerviosa ante la mirada de Yugi, esta misma soltó una traviesa risa.

– ¿Podría ser que el espíritu del rompecabezas se haya enamorado de Kusanagi-kun? – Respondiendo con una pregunta con un tono levemente burlón, Yugi observo como el espíritu se sonrojo fuertemente al punto donde incluso salía humo de sus orejas y ponía una expresión que fue oro para Yugi quien tuvo que esforzarse para contener la risa y alertar a las personas en la cercanía de la casa.

– ¡ _No digas tonterías!_ – Con una exclamación totalmente colorada, el espíritu podía sentirse en verdad enojada con lo que había dicho Yugi – _Cuando decía que me sentía rara, me refería a que algo en él me da muy mala espina_ – Desviando su mirada de su contra-parte que continuaba aguantando la risa, Yugi respiro para calmarse – _Creo que deberías de vigilar-lo cuando puedas_ – Más su contra-parte juvenil habló con severidad y Yugi miro a su yo adolescente.

– Vamos espíritu, ¿En verdad crees que es una mala persona? – Preguntó Yugi al espectro quien miró a la pequeña niña – Él se preocupa por mi abuelo además de la tienda, además de que trabaja con una sonrisa y actúa como todo un caballero – Enumerando las cualidades que había observado del joven quien se encontraba trabajando en la tienda de su abuelo y viviendo a unos cuantos cuartos del suyo, Yugi no podía pensar que Godou fuera una mala persona.

De serlo estaba seguro que se mostraría más amistoso que una persona común y aunque fuera cruel siquiera pensarlo, para Yugi, Godou era un idiota al cual no hacía falta tener que vigilar y por eso se sentía tranquila con él.

TOC~ TOC~

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada detuvo a las dos féminas quienes miraron a la puerta, más la persona que toco no espero una respuesta y hablo desde afuera.

– La cena está lista para cuando quieras comer – La voz de su abuelo informo de la razón de que tocara y los sonidos de sus zapatos alejándose dio a entender que se retiraba del campo.

Con eso en mente Yugi fue a cenar para poder tener el estómago vacío antes de ir a descansar para un nuevo día, eventualmente Godou se unió a la cena y entre todos platicaron un poco para matar el tiempo en lo que terminaban la comida del anciano hombre, más el espectro se mantuvo en constante vigilancia del joven obsidiana quien llamaba su atención por cierto peligro latente en su corazón.

Repentinamente sus ojos chocaron en un punto y los orbes violetas del espíritu se fijaron en los orbes azabaches del joven quien parecía mirarle. Godou parpadeo un par de veces sin dejar de ver a la segunda Yugi flotante con un cuerpo más maduro, aquello incluso le recordó cuando podía mirar a los monstruos invocados en el campo de batalla. Considerando que eso era cansancio de un largo día decidió ignorar eso, más la hermosa joven estaba sorprendida de que Godou pudo verla o tal vez solo sentirla.

Eventualmente todas las personas comenzaron a dormir, pero en la tienda de cartas se podía ver una sombra quien abrió la caja con el mayor tesoro de Solomon, entonces la carta del dragón blanco fue cambiada por otra mientras la sombra regresaba a su habitación, mostrando a Godou quien mantenía una mirada seria en sus ojos.

* * *

El brillo de un nuevo día comenzaba con los primeros rayos del sol apuntando a la madrugada, Godou quien mantenía una rutina de levantarse temprano se alisto para poder salir a correr un rato antes de regresar, aunque se despertó un poco más tarde de lo común y no pensaba correr dado que dejaría solo al señor Solomon, el anciano hombre le dijo que podía correr ya que no había casi nada de trabajo en las mañanas, por lo cual Godou asintió y se preparó para salir a correr en la mañana.

Curiosamente Godou salió junto con Yugi quien se dirigía a su academia y el joven correría un poco al parque y de regreso, ambos se despidieron cuando Godou comenzó a trotar y Yugi iba directo a la academia donde de paso estarían esperándola sus amigos. El espíritu que continuaba teniendo dudas observo la espalda del joven que se alejaba curiosa de la sensación de peligro en su corazón, ese joven tenía un poder sin igual y ya podía sentirlo.

Los dos al marcharse no pudieron notar una limosina negra que se había estacionado frente a la tienda de juegos Muto, de ahí salieron dos hombres fornidos con un hombre bajo calvo de un rostro notoriamente anciano pero más joven que el Sr. Solomon, aquel hombre tenía el aura de un Gánster y con cuidado se arregló la corbata para entonces entrar.

Ching~

El sonido de las campanas de la puerta llamó la atención del único empleado como dueño del local, Solomon quien limpiaba una caja de plástico miró al cliente y su ceño se frunció.

– En que puedo ayudarles – Con un tono formal pero afilado, el anciano hombre cuestiono al elegante hombre mientras el mismo miraba curiosamente a todos los lados.

– La señorita Kaiba desea tener una plática con usted y sería de mucha ayuda que nos acompañara – Respondiendo a la pregunta del dueño de local a la vez que se mostraba como un caballero, el hombre señalo la razón de su visita mientras esperaba la respuesta del hombre y notando que no parecía el desear aceptar – Lamento informar que _No_ , no es una respuesta – Entonces chasqueo el dedo medio con el pulgar y uno de los dos gorilas volteo el letrero de _abierto_ a _cerrado_ mientras otro se acercaba a Solomon.

– "Es bueno que no esté ni Yugi no Godou, ese joven intentaría salvarme en contra de estas personas" – Pensó Solomon con una suave sonrisa al saber que estaba solo – No hay razón de ser violentos caballeros – Solomon habló mientras el guardaespaldas se detuvo y el hombre miro a Solomon – Iré con ustedes – Ante esa declaración el hombre sonrió – Tendré que enseñarle un par de cosas a esa niña rica con el corazón de las cartas – Tomando el cofre que contenía la preciada carta como tesoro invaluable, Solomon tomo al dragón blanco para meterlo en su mazo y salir de su escritorio con ellos.

Los hombres entonces se movieron con prisa sin darle tiempo a Solomon de dejar una carta o cerrar el negocio, así fue como la limosina avanzaba rumbo a la Corporación Kaiba y Solomon hablaría con Kaiba con respecto a lo que sucedería.

Time Skip

Tras unos minutos fuera trotando, Godou regreso totalmente sudado y con su ropa pegándose a su cuerpo por el agua que lo empapaba, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras comenzaba a estirarse y relajar los músculos. Con cuidado trono su cuello antes de suspirar y el local donde algo llamó su atención.

Su ceño se frunció suavemente cuando miró por el vidrio de la puerta la pancarta que decía _cerrado_ , con suavidad dio unos golpes en el vidrió esperando escuchar la voz del Sr. Mutou y entonces noto que no pasaba nada, curioso llevo su mano a la perilla del local donde al bajar para abrir, sus ojos se abrieron.

– "Esta abierto" – Extrañado y con un muy mal presentimiento abrió la puerta del local – Sr. Mutou – Llamando a la persona que había estado cuidando de su persona, el local se encontraba vacío en su totalidad extrañando a Godou, todo estaba en orden como siempre lo estuvo y a su vez nada parecía fuera de lo extraño – Dudo que se vaya sin cerrar su local – Pensando el joven miró a su alrededor analizando todo.

– Disculpe, ¿Ya está abierto? – Una repentina voz en su espalda llamó su atención y miro a unas cuantas personas en la entrada del negocio.

– "Supongo que no puedo dejar el negocio de esta manera, puede que haya salido a comprar y olvido cerrar" – Esperando que fuera solamente eso la razón de que estuviera abierto el local con el letrero de _cerrado_ , Godou tomo uno de los delantales de trabajo y giro la pancarta a _abierto_ y con una sonrisa miró a los niños – Ya está abierto – Y los clientes entraron.

Aunque todavía no entendía del todo el juego sabía que aprendería mucho de los clientes observando a lo lejos, pase a que no eran verdaderas peleas como en su mundo de origen, Godou consideraba entretenido el juego y lo prefería a toda la destrucción sin sentido causado por sus diez formas como dios de la victoria.

Time Skip

El tiempo paso con prisa y el lugar regresaba a estar vacía con su único ocupante era Godou y el mismo mantuvo una suave sonrisa en su rostro una vez el último cliente se marchó, apenas quedo solo soltó un suave suspiro para tomar asiento y dejarse caer a la vitrina con sus ojos mirando la absoluta nada.

Sus ojos entonces viajaron al reloj mostrando el tiempo trascurrido y su preocupación aumento, el Sr. Solomon todavía no había regresado de las compras que él considero fue la razón de su salida tan repentina. Afilo sus ojos decidiendo a buscar mayores pistas de lo que pudo haberle pasado al anciano hombre, más apenas se levantó…

Ring~ ring~

El teléfono del local sonó y con ello aumento la preocupación que Godou sentía en su corazón, con cuidado fue a donde el teléfono rojo colgado en la pared.

– Residencia Mutou, en que podemos ayudarles – Respondiendo como pensaba lo haría Solomon y usando un tono formal, Godou espero a escuchar la otra voz como lo que pensaba decir, sobre todo por aquello que sentía en su interior.

– _Hola Godou, te habla Kaiba para informarte que el anciano dueño de la tienda se encuentra en mi corporación_ – La fémina voz que conocía el día anterior fue quien le hablaba y el mensaje provoco que su cabello cubierta sus ojos – _Él y yo tuvimos un duelo, al parecer tuvo un problema, así que espero puedas venir a recogerlo, gracias_ – Y así como inició la conversación termino y Godou inhalo suavemente antes de exhalar para mirar el teléfono con ira en sus ojos.

Dejando el teléfono en su lugar, el joven rey demonio se quitó el delantal y fue rápidamente al cuarto donde se encontraba viviendo. Apenas entrando fue a la mesa de noche donde saco su mazo y lo tomo, seguidamente tomo papel y un lapicero para ir a la planta baja, con prisa comenzó a escribir una carta que dejo firmada para Yugi. Finalizando la carta miró las repisas y noto un porta deck blanco con bordes negros y lo tomo con cuidado para poner su deck ahí.

Sin perder tiempo tomo las llaves y cerró una vez afuera, sabiendo que Yugi tendría un juego de llaves miró el edificio que se alzaba de entre toda la cuidad como su destino. Unas llamas negras nacieron en sus ojos con una furia ciega por lo que Kaiba había hecho con Solomon, aunque mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, aquella mujer tenía un aire similar al de su hermana jurada pero con acciones más parecidas a las de Doni de eliminarse a cualquiera en medio de su camino.

Time Skip

Yugi junto con sus amigos regresaban de la academia entre charlas y risas sobre las anécdotas de aquel día escolar, la mayoría relacionadas a las derrotas de Joey con respecto al duelo de monstruos y el mismo respondía con leves burlas y amenazas dignas de un delincuente, pase a que era obviamente unas bromas.

– No te preocupes Joey. Ya verás que mi abuelo te ayudara a obtener buenas cartas para el duelo de monstruos – Comentó Yugi con una suave sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente en un tono carmesí.

– Creeré en tus palabras Yugi – Comentó Joey con una suave risa mientras se rascaba la nuca – Aunque espero que con esas cartas pueda vencer a Tea – Los cuatro soltaron una risa ante la broma y verdad de Joey, entonces los cuatro visualizaron la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi – Estamos cerca – Comentó pase a ser obvio y los demás asintieron.

Así fue que los tres caminaron hasta llegar frente al establecimiento, pero curiosamente el cartel decía _cerrado_ pase la hora del día, curioso de eso Yugi decidió ver si había alguien dentro.

– ¡Abuelo! ¡Kusanagi-kun! – Tras unos segundos de silenció eso había alertado a la niña.

– ¿Tal vez no te escucharon? – Comentó Tea para dar un punto positivo al silenció y Yugi asintió para volver a gritar con el mismo resultado, los tres amigos de la niña sintieron la preocupación de Yugi como propia entendiendo que eso no era común.

– Veamos si está cerrado – Tristán intentó abrir la puerta y estaba cerrada – Tiene llave – Comentó en alto para que todos los supieron y entonces todos miraron a Yugi, la niña llevó su mochila al suelo y entonces saco un juego de llaves que con suerte había decidió llevar aquel día.

Sin duda inserto la llave y abrió el local. Todas las luces apagadas y sin un solo ruido que alerto a los adolescentes, los cuatro comenzaron a mirar alrededor en señal de que hubiera algo que les indicara la razón de la ausencia de los dos empleados del lugar, Yugi sobre todo estaba preocupada y entonces noto una nota blanca en el mostrador y fue por ella llamando la atención de sus amigos.

– ¿Una carta? – Cuestiono Tristán mirando la hoja blanca.

– Tiene tu nombre escrito en ella Yugi – Señalo Tea el nombre y Yugi la abrió.

– Veamos que dice – Yugi entonces aclaró su garganta para leer en voz alta.

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que todavía no he regresado, en cuestión de que no hayas deducido quien escribió la carta, lo facilitare revelando que soy Kusanagi Godou._

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que el responsable de la carta no era más que el joven quien comenzó a trabajar en la tienda de duelos del abuelo de Yugi, pero como todavía no sabía dónde estaba o su abuelo, decidió continuar leyendo.

 _Puede que estés o estén confundidos si se encuentran tus amigos contigo. La razón de que escribiera esta carta se debe a la ausencia de tu abuelo, el Sr. Muto._

 _Cuando regrese de correr note que la tienda estaba abierta pero con el letrero de **cerrado** y eso me pareció extraño, eventualmente deseaba investigar que paso pero clientes llegaron y tuve que suspender eso para atenderlos como el Sr. Solomon haría, pero no deje de pensar en la causa de su repentina desaparición y continúe pensando hasta que los clientes se marcharon y eventualmente encontré la respuesta por una llamada._

 _Sin hacer más largo el cuento, me encuentro junto a tu abuelo en las Corporaciones Kaiba y según esa niña rica tu abuelo necesita de ayuda, te dejo está carta para que estés enterada de lo que sucede y hagas lo que debas de hacer, yo iré por tu abuelo a la corporación… pero lamentablemente no puedo perdonar lo que Kaiba hizo y es posible que desee saciar mi ira con venganza, conozco a las personas de su tipo y eventualmente una confrontación nacerá, por eso debes de ir y asegurarte de tu familia._

 _Lamento no haber protegido a tu abuelo…._

Terminando de leer la carta, los jóvenes no tardaron nada para salir corriendo hacía Corporaciones Kaiba.

* * *

En la entrada de la gran corporación, Godou caminaba con una mirada llena de deseo de venganza y justicia mientras podía sentir el poder de su encarnación relacionada al sol arder en furia ciega. En las puertas del edificio Godou pudo visualizar al anciano hombre herido y rápidamente corrió a su lado, el hombre al sentir unas manos en su cuerpo alzó la mirada encontrándose con Godou frente a él.

– Chico – Con un tono débil y adolorido el anciano hombre miró al joven que vino a verlo, este se mostraba preocupado y con un rostro de culpa – No es… culpa tuya… - Afirmo Solomon esperando que aquello calmara a Godou, repentinamente algo lo interrumpió.

– Ya me estaba preocupado saber cuándo aparecería alguien para que se lo llevara – La hermosa aunque algo diferente voz de Kaiba resonó en la zona, entonces Godou como Solomon voltearon a verla para mirarla sonreír con satisfacción.

– ¡Kusanagi-kun! ¡Abuelito! – Repentinamente la voz de Yugi sonó cuando todos la miraron salir de un taxi con sus amigos, estos corrieron a un lado de Godou donde su abuelo se encontraba.

– Yugi – Solomon nombro a su nieta mientras esta le daba un cálido y protector abrazo, la joven miró enfadada a Kaiba.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi abuelito, Kaiba? – Preguntó enojada la niña mientras la hermosa dama continuaba sonriendo con soberbia y satisfacción.

– Nada realmente – Con indiferencia contesto a la duda de Yugi – Simplemente tuvimos un duelo y al parecer, fue demasiado intensó para él – Sus orbes avellanas entonces pasaron al grupo de Yugi junto a Godou – Aunque ahora tengo _esto_ bajo mi posesión – Sacando la carta del dragón blanco frente a todos.

– El preciado naipe de mi abuelo – Yugi reconoció la carta mientras Solomon extendía su brazo como si intentara recuperar-la y Kaiba sonrió ante eso.

– Así es Yugi y esto es lo que le depara – Frente a los ojos de todos, Kaiba rompió la carta a la mitad mientras Solomon miraba eso incrédulo y con un dolor en su corazón a la par que lagrimas caían por sus ojos – De esta forma nadie puede usarla en mi contra, soy el único que puede poseer al _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ , Ohohoho – Con una risa digna de una Ojuo-sama con su boca oculta por su mano, Yugi no podía perdonarlo y antes de poder levantarse para decir algo…

– Era falsa – La risa como los movimientos de Yugi se detuvieron cuando todos miraron a Godou ante esas palabras – En verdad esperaba equivocarme – Entonces suspiro mientras todos lo miraban confundidos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Curiosa ante las acciones de Godou, Yugi pregunto la duda que todos tenían mientras Godou se levantaba y miraba a los ojos a Kaiba, los cuales eran carentes de vida como si no tuviera alma y el joven sonrió.

– Conozco a las personas de tu tipo – Con un tono de voz serio el joven llamó la atención de todos – Cuando no obtienes lo que deseas buscas cada manera de obtenerlo, teniendo poder y dinero es fácil mandar a personas para que se hagan cargo en vez de hacerlo personalmente. Supuse desde que te fuiste el día de ayer que buscarías una forma de obtener el preciado naipe del Sr. Solomon y sabiendo eso de antemano, por eso, aunque no me arrepiento si sé que estuvo mal, cambie la carta del dragón blanco por una copia falsa – Ante esa revelación los presentes estaban incrédulos y entonces Godou abrió su porta deck donde sacó un naipe – Esta es la verdadera – Entonces el joven mostró la verdadera carta y todos estaban sorprendidos con eso.

Godou mostró la carta y Solomon pudo sentir que esa era su verdadera carta, lagrimas corrían de sus ojos pero con felicidad. Kaiba notando que fue vilmente engañada comenzó a ser invadida por una energía oscura que solo pudieron sentirla el Espíritu del rompecabezas y… Godou, repentinamente Kaiba soltó una carcajada que asombro a todos y la misma puso su mirada en Godou.

– Nunca me habían humillado de esta manera – Con una voz casi muerta Kaiba dijo esas palabras mientras sus ojos pasaban a una tonalidad morada, Kaiba se relamió los labios suavemente mientras el joven estaba fijo en sus ojos – ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un duelo? – Kaiba entonces hizo esa duda y los presentes se sorprendieron – Cuando te venza obtendré esa carta y la destruiré – Afirmo la dama como si su victoria estuviera asegurada.

El lugar quedo repentinamente en silencio mientras los jóvenes esperaban la respuesta de Godou, este mismo sabía que eso era una opción, pero la carta no era suya como para aceptar…

– Hazlo – Abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, todos los jóvenes frente a Kaiba miraron a Solomon con sorpresa – Puedo ver en tus ojos… que deseas aceptar la pelea y obtener la victoria… sea por placer o por enfado de lo que me hizo – Mirando a los orbes amatistas de Solomon, Godou pudo sentir y observar una llama latente que buscaba ser legada – Ya no puedo tener un duelo con mi cuerpo en este estado… pero confió en que lograras vencerla – Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Godou asintió mientras extendía la carta y Solomon detuvo a Godou para sorpresa de todos – Es mejor que tú la conserves… úsalo para tu duelo y obtén la victoria… eso me dice el corazón de las cartas – Incrédulo Godou miró al dragón y una energía comenzó a invadirle mientras Godou asentía.

– Gracias por confiar en mí – Godou entonces mostró una sonrisa mientras guardaba la carta, dándose vuelta para mirar a Kaiba, Godou se mostró serio – Acepto el reto – Ante eso Kaiba sonrió sabiendo que la victoria se encontraba de su lado.

* * *

 **Con esto damos fin a un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Realmente no tengo mucho que decir ya que en parte es lo mismo que el primer capítulo de la serie pero con los cambios notorios por la aparición de Godou al mundo de los duelos de monstruos.**

 **El siguiente capítulo sera únicamente el duelo entre Godou y Kaiba, además de que Godou posee una de las 4 copias del dragón blanco ojos azules.**

 **Realmente no puedo decir mucho acerca de esto, pero contestare los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Efectivamente y aunque bien podría hacerlas reales desde el inició, eso arruinaría la "sorpresas" de las reglas de Kaiba en el torneo de Ciudad Domino.

Eso lo diré en el próximo capitulo, así que todavía será una sorpresa.

No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en esta historia Yugi es una niña o no un chico.

He visto ya unos capítulos y son muy divertidos, pero te refieres a usar esa serie estilo parodia para la serie?

 **Coronadomontes:** Gracias y espero que este como el próximo capítulo sean de tu agrado, sobre todo el duelo de Godou contra Kaiba.

 **Tomfe59:** Con lo que se me ocurre mayormente... no es que sea fácil.

En realidad no es fácil hacer un crossover con Campione, pero me gusta escribirlas por el hecho de que no son sencillas, ayudan a desarrollar la imaginación, además de que mi mente no deja de crear ideas usando a Campione como principal, es de mis series favoritos y Godou es el No. 2 de mi top de personajes favoritos (Masculinos).

Me alegra saber eso.

Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

1.- Efectivamente, aunque eso no sucede hasta cierto punto un poco más adelante.

2.- A que personajes te refieres?, en general me gusta mantener la personalidad de cada persona usando dicho canon y solo cambiar algunas cosas, el hecho de que se queden prendidas de Godou ya vine de por sí en el canon de Campione con la oración; "Godou es un Lady Killer cuyas habilidades no pueden ser controladas" según Liliana.

3.- En eso estoy compañero, las de Fate son tardadas por las peleas y la de HuniePop por como desarrollar la historia de cada persona y adaptar el juego a una versión "normal" de una cita.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. El duelo de dos reyes

**Capítulo 3.- El señor de la guerra y la emperadora de los dragones.**

 _En el capítulo anterior; Kaiba quien no pudo obtener al Blue-Eyes White Dragon por parte de Solomon mando a unas personas para obtener la carta cuando no había nadie en la tienda, Godou regreso sin ver a Solomon pero tuvo que atender a unos clientes hasta que Kaiba le llamó, enfadado por las acciones de la niña rica dejo una nota y salió corriendo hacía Kaiba Corp., Godou y Kaiba se reunieron junto a Yugi y sus amigos donde Kaiba rompió la preciada carta de Solomon, más Godou revelo que él cambió las cartas por el bien del anciano y termino por aceptar un duelo con Kaiba._

En la oficina de la Corporación Kaiba se podía ver a Yugi y sus amigos junto con el abuelo de la misma mientras miraban incrédulos como Godou y Kaiba estaban planeando tener un duelo, Godou miró entonces al dragón blanco en su mano el cual fue cedido para el duelo por Solomon y luego miró a Kaiba quien se mostraba con cierta superioridad.

– Abuelito debo llevarte con los doctores – Preocupada por su abuelo, Yugi miró a su familia mientras se sentía tan impotente.

– No – Más el anciano hombres dio una negativa para su sorpresa y los amigos de Yugi.

– ¿Cómo qué no? – Incrédula a la par que asustada por esa respuesta, Yugi tenía un miedo verdadero en sus ojos por lo que podría pacerle a su única familia.

– No diga tonterías anciano, debemos de llevarlo para que lo revisen – Joey apoyó la opción de Yugi de llevarlo con un doctor para ayudarlo y eventualmente Tea y Tristán apoyaron a sus amigos esperando que eso convenciera a Solomon de que fuera.

– Quiero verlo – Respondiendo ante las palabras de los amigos de su nieta, estos miraron confundidos a Solomon – Quiero ver su duelo – Ante la vista de la gran espalda frente a él, ver como desarrollaba la pelea la persona a quien había dado su más preciada posesión, no podía irse sin ver el final.

– Tu cuerpo no lo tolerara – Preocupada por el bienestar de su abuelo, Yugi no podía dejar que su abuelo se quedara sin atención médica.

– He soportado… cosas más difíciles… no me iré… sin ver el final – Mirando a los ojos a su nieta, la determinación y seriedad de Solomon era increíbles mientras Yugi no deseaba que eso pasara, pero una tercera voz le sorprendió.

– _Deja que se quede Yugi_ – Con sorpresa en sus ojos, Yugi miró de reojo al espíritu del rompecabezas quien apoyaba la idea de su abuelo con respecto a quedarse a ver el duelo incluso en su condición.

– "¿Espíritu del rompecabezas?" – Incrédula de aquello que dijo la forma fantasmal que volaba a su lado, le era imposible considerar la idea de permitir el deseo de que su abuelo se quedara y menos cuando estaba en tales condiciones.

– _Sé que estás preocupada por tu abuelo y no te culpo, pero estoy segura de que podrá resistir para ver el duelo. No creo que algo pueda dañar a una persona con esa mirada en su rostro_ – Señalando al abuelo de Yugi, esta miró que su abuelo demostraba su deseo de quedarse viendo el final incluso con el dolor de su cuerpo – _Una persona con una mirada como esa mientras sufre tanto no se rendirá tan fácilmente, además, algo en mi interior me dice que es buena idea que se quede_ – Ante las palabras del espíritu, Yugi miró nuevamente a su abuelo.

– Esta bien – Rindiéndose ante la petición de su abuelo junto con las palabras del espíritu, tanto Solomon como sus amigos se sorprendieron – Pero si veo que no puedes más, nos iremos directamente al hospital – Dando sus condiciones con una mirada seria, Solomon asintió y entonces Tristán como Joey ayudaron al abuelo a caminar.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto Yugi? – Preocupada por Solomon y su amiga, Tea hizo esa pregunta mirando como todos comenzaban a caminar hacía otra zona.

– No – Sorprendida de la respuesta de Yugi, ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la arena de duelo donde todo se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

Una nueva zona se mostró con un enorme campo con paneles negros y bordes blancos con dos extrañas formas uno frente al otro, a sus lados dos grandes gradas donde las personas podrían ser espectadores y es donde se encontraban Yugi con su abuelo y sus amigos, mientras los dos retadores caminaban hasta una plataforma en cada uno de los lados del campo de batalla, con Godou subiendo por una de color azul y Kaiba en uno rojo.

– Increíble ¿verdad?, yo mismo lo construí – Sonando arrogantemente mientras miraba a su rival sin mostrarse nervioso, la hermosa dama sonrió con soberbia – Esto le dará más _vida_ al duelo – El techo negro pronto se volvió como el cielo nocturno con nubes grises – Empecemos con esto perdedor – Colocando su mazo, Kaiba miró a Godou quien repitió la acción.

El silenció se formó mientras Godou frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kaiba, observo de reojo su deck mientras pensaba como crear un camino hacía la victoria.

– Haré que te arrepientas de lo que le hiciste a Sr. Solomon y a su vez, te enseñare una lección de humildad – Con un tono frío debido a su ira, una sensación de pelea comenzó a nacer dentro de Godou mientras tomaba sus cinco cartas como Kaiba.

Godou miró las cinco cartas y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que había sacado un monstruo y 4 cuartas blancas, ante eso miró a Kaiba quien tenía el primer el turno.

– _Robo_ – Observando la carta que tenía en manos sonrió para ver a su rival – Juego con el _Gigante Hitotsumi_ en modo de ataque – Colocando la carta en el tablero de monstruos, una luz salió de los paneles del campo hasta que se formó un gigantesco cíclope verde con un ataque de 1200 y una defensa de 1000 puntos, aquello sorprendió a todos, aunque Godou consideraba que era aquello que miraba cada que se invocaban a los monstruos.

– ¿Le dio vida a los monstruos? – Exclamó sorprendida Yugi mirando como el cíclope se mostraba en todo su esplendor, esa duda resonó hasta en el campo de batalla sorprendiendo a Godou de que ellos si podían ver a ese monstruo y no como ayer que Solomon no podía ver a los monstruos.

– Monstruos vivos, eso es sorprendente – Joey también parecía sorprendido de como el monstruo se encontraba justo frente a él.

– Esto es un simulador holográfico que crea hologramas de cada carta del duelo de monstruo – Revelando eso con una sonrisa, Kaiba notó como el joven se encontraba sorprendido pero empujo la sorpresa a seriedad del duelo – Termino mi turno – Dando paso a que Godou tirara su carta, Godou miró su mano actual.

– _Robo_ – Tomando una nueva carta pudo ver que se trataba de una carta trampa – "Maldición" – Mirando sus cartas no pudo más que pensar como funcionar con las únicas cartas que tenía en mano – Invoco a _Gagagigo_ en modo de Ataque – Colocando la carta, el holograma de un enorme reptil se mostró mientras se alzaba con impotencia demostrando su ataque de 1850 y su defensa de 1000 – Declaro un ataque en contra del _Gigante Hitotsumi_.

Ante la declaración del joven de un ataque, el Cíclope se lanzó para poder derribar al gigante lagarto quien saltó hacía la derecha tomando al gigante por la cabeza con sus dos manos. El reptil utilizo el filo de su ante brazo para acabar con el cíclope y este se destruyó en un instante.

 **Seto Kaiba: 2000 - 650 = 1350.**

– Coloco una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno – Colocando la carta trampa el joven miró a su mano con las cartas blancas.

– Buena jugada para un novato – Comentó Kaiba mientras miraba su mazo – _Robo_ – Tomando una carta sonrió con soberbia – Veamos como logras superar esto – Kaiba entonces coloco a un nuevo monstruo el cual resultó ser un curioso payaso de diversidad de colores con un ataque de 600 y una defensa de 1500.

– _¿Sagi el payaso oscuro?_ , pero esa carta apenas y tiene ataque – Comentando con sorpresa, Yugi no podía creer las acciones de Kaiba mientras que Godou sabía que eso no era todo.

– Es verdad que la carta de Godou tiene más ataque que mi payaso, pero con esta carta será diferente – Kaiba entonces coloco una magia en su lado del campo – Con la carta el _generador de energía negativa_ triplicara la fuerza de mi naipe – Con eso el ataque de 600 subió a 2100 y con eso el payaso comenzó a crecer – _Payaso oscuro_ ataca con _luz oscura_ – Mandando su ataque, el payaso levanto su mirada.

El lagarto mirando a su rival se lanzó con la intención de vencer al monstruo delante de él con un solo golpe mientras que el payaso cargó magia en sus manos, cuando el reptil se acercó lo suficiente lanzó su ataque provocando que el cuerpo del lagarto fuera hacía atrás donde exploto y Godou sintió el resultado del ataque, cubriéndose con su brazo ante ello algo sorprendido y aturdido.

 **Kusanagi Godou: 2000 – 250 = 1850.**

– Termino mi turno – Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la hermosa dama miró al joven quien frunció levemente el ceño.

– _Robo_ – Mirando la carta robada, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que saco una carta mágica y lamentablemente eso no iba a ayudar en nada – Termino mi turno – Pasando su turno mordió con fuerza su labio inferior mientras miraba a Kaiba.

– Eso es una lástima – Relamiendo con suavidad sus rosados labios, la mujer tomo una nueva carta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – "Bien podría abrumarlo, pero esperare a tener un segundo antes de jugarlo" – Como si jugara con una presa, la hermosa dama miró al joven – Termino mi turno, para tu suerte.

Ante la situación Godou miró su deck pensando en la carta que podría salvarle de esa situación.

– _Robo_ – Mirando la carta sus ojos se abrieron cuando una nueva carta blanca apareció – "Maldición" – Notando que nuevamente no tenía cartas, suspiro – Coloco una carta bocabajo y finalizo mi turno – Colocando una carta en la zona magia y trampa, Godou noto que no estaba en una muy buena situación.

– Es una lástima – Con soberbia Kaiba mostró una sonrisa para sacar una nueva carta de su deck – Convoco al _Jinete Vorse_ en modo de ataque – Nuevamente los paneles se mostraron en un brillo para revelar al nuevo monstruo rival.

Un monstruo humanoide de una curiosa piel del color de la arena con una armadura negra con bordes celestes y esferas moradas, con un casco curioso con cuatro cuernos cubriendo su desfigurado rostro donde sobresalían dos largos colmillos y en sus manos llevaba un tipo de hacha con un gran filo, el monstruo portaba **1900 Atk** y **1200 Def**.

Debido a que los ataques a los puntos de vida no estaban permitidos en los duelos Kaiba debía de esperar pacientemente a que su rival pusiera un monstruo fuerte y que sus dragones acabaran tanto con el monstruo como con sus puntos de vida.

– Termino mi turno – Notando como Godou sudaba nerviosamente, Kaiba disfrutaba de tal espectacular vista de un rival que no sabe cómo escapar de un laberinto sin salida.

– _Robo_ – Sacando una nueva carta Godou observo la carta y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras una sonrisa le invadía en esos momentos – Esto da vuelta al duelo – Observando a los monstruos de Kaiba, los orbes azabaches de Godou brillaron mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios – Invoco al _Guardián Eatos_ y ataco al payaso oscuro.

La hermosa dama con hermosas alas blancas apareció en el campo de batalla mediante los hologramas de Kaiba y esta observo al payaso maligno, la hermosa dama lanzó su ataque según las ordenes de su maestro destruyendo al payaso oscuro y debido al modo de ataque, Kaiba había recibido daño por aquel golpe.

 **Seto Kaiba: 1350 – 400 = 950.**

Yugi y sus compañeros lanzaron un grito de alegría ante eso, más Kaiba se mostró tranquila ante dicha situación incluso cuando sus puntos de vida estaban algo bajos.

Godou podía saber que Kaiba tenía un dragón blanco en su mano y estaba esperando a algo para poder jugarlo, Godou observo las cinco cartas blancas en su mano y las dos cartas bocabajo que había puesto en anteriores turnos, notando que Kaiba podría tener la mayor de las ventajas en su mano solamente su dragón explosivo podría salvarle.

– Termino mi turno – Indicando lo obvio al no poder hacer nada más, Kaiba sonrió al ver que la perdición de Godou se acercaba poco a poco.

– Mi turno, _draw_ – Tranquilamente saco la siguiente carta para continuar con el duelo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios notando la carta que había invocado – Tu suerte termino – Con la gracia de un ángel la hermosa emperadora tomo una de sus cartas y la puso en el tablero – _Majestuosa bestia blanca de orbes azules, aparece en la tierra para demostrar tu poderío,_ aparece _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ – El brillo en los panales apareció repentinamente apenas la carta se colocó.

– No puede ser – Joey exclamó sorprendido mientras miraba incrédulo como se formaba el inmenso dragón.

– Así que él tenía otra copia – Yugi fue la siguiente incapaz de creer que la carta que causo el duelo ya estuviera en manos de Kaiba, aunque Solomon ya se había hecho la idea.

– ¿Crees que Godou-kun pueda ganar? – Tea pregunto observando a Yugi y a su abuelo, Yugi negó en silencio y observo a su abuelo en espera de la respuesta a la duda de Tea con respecto al final del duelo.

– Solo existe un monstruo lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al Dragon Blanco Ojiazul y estoy seguro que Godou no posee dicha carta – Respondiendo con toda sinceridad ante la duda de Tea, Yugi y sus amigos miraron a su nuevo amigo quien se encontraba en un verdadero problema – "Estoy seguro que Godou no posee a Exodia el prohibido, pero entonces… ¿qué es esta sensación en mi interior que no puede pensar en Godou perdiendo?" – Confundido por sus pensamientos tranquilos incluso ante dicha situación, Solomon esperaría para ver cómo se desarrollaría todo.

Godou observo como le enorme "serpiente" blanca salía del cielo con sus extremidades parecidas al de un dinosaurio alado, un aura increíble se mostró justo frente a él donde sus colmillos blancos quedaban con sus escamas y sus ojos azules eran sin duda algo hermoso, sin duda un elegante y majestuoso dragón occidental que uno imaginaría en los cuentos de hadas con un atk de **3000** y una def de **2500** , aunque Godou sintió que era más real que los otros hologramas al punto donde un poco de sudor caía de su frente.

– ¡Animo Godou, no te rindas! – La repentina voz de Tea sonó en medio del duelo y el joven rey demonio miró a las gradas sorprendido como Yugi y los demás, Tea observo a sus amigos – No podemos simplemente pensar en que perderá, tenemos que darle ánimos para que pueda continuar peleando – Sonando casi como una animadora profesional, los chicos asintieron.

– Cuenta conmigo – Joey alzó un pulgar mientras daba una gran sonrisa, en el siguiente segundo paso a ver a Godou y con pasión en sus ojos animó como Tea hace un instante – ¡Tú puedes Godou, enséñale su lugar a esa niña creída y pedante!

– No me dejen atrás – Tristán apoyo la idea de Tea como las acciones de Joey – ¡No te rindas amigo, puedes vencer! – Igualando el tono de voz de todos, el joven continuó animando al joven quien peleaba por algo importante para su amiga y eso le bastaba.

Godou parpadeo un par de veces mientras sus mejillas se volvieron de un suave rosado debido a la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención, desvió la mirada al campo de batalla mientras podía escuchar las porras de los jóvenes en las gradas, más una sonrisa apareció en sus labios recordando a sus compañeras de batalla.

– "¿Si Erica y las demás estuvieran aquí, que pasaría?" – Con ese pensamiento observo a las hermosas damas quienes tenían su nombre tallado en su corazón.

– Los insectos deberían de callar cuando un rey habla – Molesta por como los otros jóvenes presentes estaban haciendo ruido, Kaiba mando a callar observándolos de reojo – Veamos como animan esto – Pasando su vista de los espectadores a su rival, una sonrisa se formó – _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ ataca al _Guardián Eatos_ con relámpago blanco – La poderosa bestia ante el mandato de su amo y señor observo a su rival.

La hermosa serpiente blanca abrió la mandíbula mientras energía blanca se reunía en su boca y disparo en contra de la hermosa dama alada un potente ataque que la destruyo por completo, la explosión junto con un fuerte viento golpearon a Godou quien se sorprendió al sentir aquello no como un holograma, sino como un verdadero ataque y eso le sorprendió.

 **Kusanagi Godou: 1850 – 500 = 1350**

– Termino mi turno – Observando el campo vació que Godou portaba y su mirada preocupada, una sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios en espera de ver como aquel joven pensaba vencer, aunque ella sabía que eso era imposible.

– _Draw_ – Sacando una carta y con la esperanza de que fuera el dragón explosivo, observo la carta para notar que era una carta trampa – "Maldición" – Notando la poca suerte que tenía en esos momentos, coloco la carta trampa en la zona adecuada – Termino mi turno – Con esas palabras Kaiba nuevamente podría iniciar con alguna estrategia, pero tanto la hermosa emperadora como Yugi y sus amigos estaban confundidos por algo.

– "Desde que inició el duelo no ha usado esas cinco cartas y eso no tiene sentido" – Yugi quien había estado atenta de todas las cartas de ambos jugadores pensó lo mismo que Kaiba, ¿Cuál era la razón de que no estaba usando cinco cartas? – "Supongo que no puede jugarlas sin algo en el juego" – Debido a algunas cartas especiales, estas solo pueden jugarse cuando hay otras cartas como una carta mágica o un monstruo en especial.

– _Robo_ – Ignorando sus pensamientos tomo una nueva carta y su sonrisa creció más – Activo la carta mágica _Cambio de Valor_ – En el panel se mostró una carta verde con la imagen de un domador cambiando a un Kuriboh por lo que era una sombra de un dragón – Con esta carta puedo seleccionar un monstruo de mi campo y reemplazarlo por un monstruo el doble de estrellas que haya en mi mazo – Godou se sorprendió al escuchar dicha habilidad mientras Solomon no podía creer lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

– Acaso pretende… – Al escuchar la voz de Solomon, Yugi y sus amigos voltearon a ver al abuelo de Yugi.

– ¿Pasa algo malo abuelito? – Por obviedad quien pregunto eso fue Yugi, pensando que algo verdaderamente malo podía pasar.

– Es posible que esa niña Kaiba, tenga otro dragón blanco ojiazul – Indicando su pensamiento como probabilidad, los jóvenes como Godou estaban sorprendidos al mirar a Kaiba quien sonrió con supremacía a los demás.

– Tienes roda la razón anciano, incrementando las estrellas del _Jinete Vorse_ puedo invocar un monstruo normal de 8 estrellas de mi mazo e invoco a un segundo dragón _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ – Al eliminar el holograma del guerrero con lanza y tomar una carta de su mazo, Kaiba coloco a otra hermosa serpiente blanca idéntica a la primera – Y eso no es todo – Tomando una de las cartas en su mano, este coloco el último naipe para sorpresa de todos – Invoco de manera normal al tercer _Bue-Eyes White Dragon_ – Y así el tercer dragón nació en el campo rival – Ohohoho – Satisfecha con su victoria Kaiba no pudo evitar reír con soberbia – Yo poseo a los tres dragones blancos ojiazules y con la última carta en tu mazo destruida, seré el único con el poder de los dragones blancos.

– ¿Es eso verdad abuelito? – Pensando que lo que Kaiba decía era mentira, Yugi le pregunto a su abuelo en espera de saber la verdad.

– En efecto Yugi – Cautivado por la belleza de los tres dragones, Solomon hablo con un tono serio – Solo existen cuatro copias del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules en el mundo, es una carta súper rara y no creí que vería a una persona invocar tres frente a mis ojos – Con esas palabras los amigos de Yugi como Yugi se sintieron algo intimidades pero no podían dejar que eso acabara así.

– Eso no importa – Tea fue quien se llevó la atención mientras miro a Godou, repentinamente sus castaños ojos clavaron en los oscuros orbes de Godou. Un brillo marrón nacía en sus ojos con una determinación que le había sorprendido – Godou está peleando por el bien del abuelito de Yugi ahí arriba, nosotros tenemos que animar a nuestro amigo. ¡Tú puedes vencer Godou, no te rindas! – Nuevamente comenzó a apoyar al joven mientras este se sonrojaba…

 _"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, en verdad dejaras que una persona a quien decidiste proteger sea lastimada así, levántate y toma la victoria que te pertenece ahora"_

Repentinamente una voz sonó en su cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una retorcida sonrisa de emoción mientras sentía su corazón latir como un mar de llamas y una pasión en sus ojos que buscaba la victoria. Sin necesidad de nada casi podía jurar que la encarnación del joven había sido activada cuando un aura dorada comenzó a rodear-lo.

– Tea-san ¿verdad? – La nombrada se detuvo de animar y miró a Godou, sus mejillas blancas obtuvieron un suave tinte rosado al mirar el rostro de emoción de Godou – Gracias – Pasando su vista frente a los dragones, la emoción comenzaba a invadirle como en su pelea con Verethragna, aunque solamente tenía una oportunidad.

Yugi y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de que Godou le agradeciera a Tea por animarle o por llamarlo su amigo, Tea fue la más afectada cuando su corazón latía a una velocidad inusual, su rostro se fijó en el del adolescente centrado en el duelo.

– "Él está… sonriendo" – No sabía si los demás lo notaron o no, pero ella estaba cautivada por la suave y retorcida sonrisa de emoción en sus labios, sus ojos que buscaban un camino a la victoria y esa poderosa aura que lo envolvía.

– Parece que no te has dado por vencido, pero dudo que puedas vencer a mis tres dragones – Sin duda de su victoria, Kaiba miró con esos ojos apagados a su rival con un menosprecio que no quedaba con su bello rostro – Coloco una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno – Y así coloco una carta en la zona magia/trampa – "En el siguiente turno cuando invoque un monstruo en posición de defensa, activare _Para la defensa_ que hará que su monstruo pase a posición de ataque y entonces lo derrotare atacando con mis tres dragones".

Godou observo su maso y noto que ni su dragón podría salvarlo en esos momentos, pero no tenía una carta lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a los tres dragones que tenía como rival, todo dependería de su siguiente carta.

– _Draw_ – Sacando la carta que sería su perdición o salvación, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – "El Dragón blanco ojiazul del Sr. Solomon" – Observando la carta por la cual acepto el duelo miro el campo rival notando que incluso si lo tenía, no podría vencer a Kaiba – "Supongo que es mi derrota…." – Ante sus propios pensamientos apretó su mano derecha – "Imposible" – Más no pensaba hacer caso a eso – "No hay manera de que pierda este duelo, debe de haber una manera".

Cuidadosamente observo la única carta en su mano como las cartas en su campo y recordó una de ellas, su ceño se frunció suavemente pensando en lo arriesgado que era la idea en su cabeza, pero no perdía nada con intentar lo que sea que le salvara, por ende apostaría todo en un solo golpe, algo que revirtiera su posición.

– Activo la carta mágica _Goblin Insolente_ – Activando una carta mágica con la imagen de un rey Goblin lanzando monedas al suelo donde había un pobre humanos, este comenzó a brillar – Esta carta te da 1000 puntos de vida a cambio de que pueda robar una carta.

 **Seto Kaiba: 950 + 1000 = 1950**

Godou noto como la vida de Kaiba incrementaba y entonces observo su deck en la zona indicada, con una mirada determinada tomo la carta, repentinamente un brillo dorado baño la tarjeta para su sorpresa como la de las dos Yugi's quienes miraron eso, entonces Godou observo la carta sintiendo como si un aura dorada con una oveja se mostraba parecida a cierta encarnación suya.

– Decepcionado – Al notar la poca acción del chico tras robar, Kaiba habló con arrogancia – Ya vez que no existe nada que puedas hacer en contra de mis 3 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ en tu patética baraja – Sintiendo como el cuarto y último dragón blanco estaba en su mano, ella podía ver como aquel joven se desmoronaba en su derrota.

– Yo no diría eso tan rápido, Kaiba – Más sus palabras fueron cayadas por la frase de Godou.

– ¿Nani? – Incrédula observo al joven quien sonrió con suavidad, entonces este tomo su carta definitiva.

– Primero convoco a mi propio _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ – Indicando su jugada invoco a un dragón blanco en su campo para sorpresa de todos los presentes incluyendo a Kaiba, pero Godou no se detuvo cuando toma otra carta - Ahora activo la carta mágica _Bendición de Mitra, Fusión milagrosa_ – En el tablero se mostró entonces como una mano creaba un sol y este era reemplazado por la unión de la carta fusión con dos almas, uno humano y otro monstruo apunto de crear a un nuevo ser – Esta carta me permite invocar a un monstruo fusión utilizando una carta en mi campo con un monstruo en mi cementerio – Los ojos de todos se abrieron al ver cómo funcionaba la carta que Godou tenía – _Majestuosa bestia blanca que llevas luz a los nobles, une tu alma con la guardiana de la tierra para formar una nueva vida_.

En el campo apareció entonces el Guardián Eatos quien junto al dragón blanco de ojos azules fueron elevados al cielo donde se comenzaron a fusionar, Solomon como su nieta y sus amigos estaban nervioso de ver al monstruo que Godou había convocado.

– _Majestuosa guerrera nacida para conllevar el peso de la tierra y la vida, aparece frente a quienes han cometido males y caza a las bestias que se interpongan en tu camino. Invocación por fusión, Nivel 8/Leveru hachi **Guardian of the Earth, Knight of the White Dragon**_ – Del centro del campo apareció una brillante luz donde una sombra se mostraba, con unos segundos el monstruo se mostró.

Como Eatos portaba un hermoso cabello rubio oculto por una tela con la forma de la cabeza del dragón blanco ojiazul, su rostro era sumamente hermoso y sus ojos azules intenso con las pupilas rasgadas de un lagarto se notaban con facilidad. Su cuerpo curvilíneo bien dotado oculto por un vestido blanco de escamas mientras en su espalda se alzaban las alas de un dragón blanco como una larga cola de reptil, en el centro del busto había una pequeña esfera con la forma de dos dragones dando un círculo y llevaba una espada en su mano derecha con un patrón del dragón blanco, su atk era de **2500** y su def **2000**.

El campo quedo en silencio cuando la fusión había terminado, Kaiba fue la primera en romperlo con una carcajada al ver el monstruo invocado recientemente.

– Sacrificaste a un Dragón blanco de ojos azules para un monstruo con el mismo poder que tu Guardián Eatos, eso de que te sirve en contra de mis tres dragones – Sintiendo el sabor de la victoria dentro de poco, Kaiba observo a la bella carta mientras pensaba como podría hacer algo sin encontrar nada.

En el caso de Yugi y los demás también estaban dudosos mientras esperaban a que Godou jugara algo más.

– Puede que así parezca a simple vista, pero eso cambiara activando su efecto especial – Ante esas palabras Kaiba y los demás observaron a Godou atentamente – Guardián de la tierra, caballero del dragón blanco obtiene un bono de 500 puntos de ataque por cada carta _Blue-Eyes_ en el campo o cementerio de ambos rivales y contando mi Dragón en el cementerio, es un total de 4 dragones que le da a mi monstruo un bono de 2000 puntos de ataque – Con eso dicho los **2500** puntos comenzaron a subir hasta **4500** sorprendiendo a Kaiba y los demás – Pero eso no es todo, por cada carta tipo dragón en el campo y cementerio, los monstruos de mi rival perderán un total de 500 puntos de ataque.

– ¡Imposible! – Kaiba retrocedió al escuchar esas palabras.

– No es imposible – Más Godou no pensaba dejar que su presa escapara – Ahora Guardian de la tierra activa tu efecto, **_Dragon Law_** – La hermosa dama movió su espada y el ataque de los dragones disminuyo 2000 quedando en un total de **1000** puntos de ataque – Y eso no es todo, activare el tercer efecto de esta carta que le permite atacar a cada monstruo cuyo ataque haya disminuido por su segundo efecto, batalla – Los espectadores y el rival miraron asombrados el poder de la nueva carta en el suelo mientras Kaiba no podía creerlo – _Guardian of the Earth, Knight of White Dragon_ ataca a los tres dragones de Kaiba con tu fuego sagrado – La hermosa dama tomo vuelo alzándose al cielo mientras su espada brillaba con hermosas llamas blancas – _Flame Sinner Hunter_ – La hermosa dama entones lanzó un corte contra los dragones.

Unas hermosas llamas blancas salieron disparadas en contra de los dragones golpeando a las bestias todas juntas en un total de **10,500** de daño en contra de Kaiba, donde las llamas formaron serpientes que le atacaron mientras un aura oscura era eliminada por las hermosas llamas.

 **Seto Kaiba: 950 – 10,500 = 0**

El duelo había finalizado con la victoria de Godou contra la hermosa emperadora, ella cayó de rodillas mientras los monstruos desaparecían de la zona de hologramas, salvo el monstruo de fusión quien miró a su amo para sonreír tiernamente antes de desaparecer, eso dejo confundido a Godou pero se alzó de hombros.

– No puedo creer que haya perdido – Mirando el suelo con resignación, Kaiba no podía procesar el resultado de la pelea.

Yugi junto a los demás comenzaron a festejar mientras que Godou miró a la hermosa joven, no había sido un mal juego más tuvo una mejor suerte.

– Kaiba – La nombrada alzo la mirada para ver al joven frente a ella – Tal vez gane este duelo, pero no eres una presa fácil para nada, pero el hecho de que confiaras tanto en el poder fue tu propia derrota – Confundida por eso miro al joven quien parecía querer decirle un par de cosas – Las personas con poder usualmente no saben cómo sacar lo mejor de ellos y por eso siempre son derrotados, en este mundo aquellos con poder pero que tienen formas de explotar ese poder son quienes pueden hacerse con la victoria.

– ¿Cómo puedo hacer uso de ese poder? – Cuestiono la mujer en un tono frío pero curioso, Godou observo a las gradas donde Solomon y los demás estaban y estos notaron su vista, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– Hay dos maneras; Encontrar algo que desees proteger con todas tus fuerzas o – Pasando de sus conocidos a la hermosa mujer, una sonrisa retadora se apodero de su rostro – El deseo de poder superar a una persona – Con ese comentario apareció en su cabeza la imagen de cierto dios victorioso con quien se había llevado bastante bien – Por eso Kaiba, estaré esperando nuestra revancha si deseas utilizarme como ese algo que superar, esperare día tras noche por ti – Con esas palabras los dos comenzaron a descender por la máquina.

Time Skip

En la residencia Muto todos habían regresado una vez el duelo había terminado el duelo, sorpresivamente el señor Solomon se encontraba como nunca apenas el duelo termino.

– Lo siento tanto por haberla tomado – Godou se disculpó con una reverencia mientras devolvía la carta del dragón blanco ojiazul a su dueño verdadero, en verdad estaba arrepentido de haber hecho algo como eso.

– Solo lo hiciste para protegerla, así que no hay nada que perdonar – Más el anciano hombre no se encontraba enojado – Tuviste un duelo para poder salvar mi más preciado tesoro incluso cuando ya me habías salvado de unos bravucones, en verdad estoy en una enorme deuda contigo – Sintiendo la sinceridad en esas palabras, Godou negó suavemente.

– Lo que yo he hecho no es nada comparado con la amabilidad que me ha mostrado Sr. Solomon, me ha permitido vivir en su hogar y me ha dado trabajo y comida, es lo mínimo que podía hacer para pagarle su amabilidad – Cosas como esa eran pocas comparado con todo lo que Godou haría por un amigo a quien en verdad apreciara com lo era Solomon.

– No tienes nada que pagarme en realidad, solo hice lo que cualquier otra persona pudo hacer – Mostrando con una sonrisa la sinceridad con la que hablaba de corazón, Solomon dijo algo que pensaba que era verdad, con cuidado tomo la carta que era su mayor tesoro y Godou suspiro tranquilo sabiendo que nada malo le había pasado – Ten – Repentinamente Solomon le dio algo y este observo sorprendido como el octogenario hombre le hacía entrega de su carta más preciada.

– ¿Sr. Solomon? – Incrédulo, el joven rey de otro mundo observo la carta que estaba frente a sus ojos por parte del dueño de la tienda en la que trabajaba.

– Esta carta es un tesoro de gran valor ya que representa la unión con un gran amigo mío cuando pasamos un momento muy difícil y creo que es hora de que cambie de dueño – Su mirada amatista dirigida a los orbes azabaches del joven, podía notar la sorpresa y duda en su mirar – Cuando vi al dragón en persona pude notar que disfrutaba de pelear una vez más, puede sonar tonto, pero estoy seguro que su corazón desea servir a un duelista con quien pueda luchar lado a lado y estoy seguro que eres tú.

– No sé cómo reaccionar a esto - Dudoso de que hacer en dicha situación, el anciano hombre tomo la mano derecha del joven para depositar la carta en ella.

– No pienses mucho en ello y tómalo como una muestra de una nueva amistad, un amuleto que te haga recordar que no estás solo – Tras ceder la carta a su nuevo portador, Solomon dio media vuelta para regresar a la vidriera dejando a un sorprendido Godou mirando la carta.

– Oye Godou – Repentinamente una voz le habló y se dio media vuelta para observar a Joey con los demás – Ven con nosotros, vamos a jugar unas partidas amistosas y comentar estrategias, ¿Te unes? – Con una sonrisa el joven rey demonio pensó unos minutos que responder, no acostumbrados a eventos sociales como esos.

– No lo pienses tanto – Tea repentinamente tomo su brazo y lo comenzó a llevar para su sorpresa – Vamos a divertirnos todos como amigos – Así con una sonrisa, Tea logro llevar a Godou con los demás done comenzaron a relacionarse.

Aunque nervioso por relacionarse con nuevas personas, Godou decidió pasarla bien con esas amables personas a las cuales había conocido en aquel nuevo mundo.

En Corporación Kaiba.

En un cuarto sumamente hermoso y elegante digna de una persona de alta clase, Kaiba se encontraba mirando su duelo con Godou una y otra vez, sus hermosos ojos castaños analizaban cada jugada y acción de la persona que le había derrotado en un duelo por primera vez en su vida, eso despertó un deseo de victoria muy profundo en su alma.

– Onee-chan – Repentinamente una voz en su espalda provoco que detuviera el vídeo – Has estado viendo ese vídeo desde que él se fue con sus amigos, ¿Sucede algo malo? – La voz sonaba preocupada mientras esperaba a que Kaiba respondiera, más la hermosa mujer se levantó suavemente mostrando que vestía únicamente una bata negra atada por una tela negra.

Kaiba camino hasta una de las grandes ventanas del cuarto observando las pocas luces a su alrededor.

– No me pasa nada malo Mokuba, así que no te preocupes por nada – Pase a sus palabras, la imagen del joven con quien se enfrente apareció en su cabeza – "Solo espera Godou, te mostrare que soy la mejor jugadora del duelo de monstruos y te venceré" – Sonriendo con una determinación en sus ojos, la sombra de un dragón con tres cabezas se mostraba en su espalda.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos el primer capítulo de Yu-gi-oh Duel Monster o la primera de las 7 temporadas creo ya.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el inició de la Isla de Duelistas con Pegasus como antagonista, además de la misión de recuperar el alma del abuelo de Yugi a como dé lugar, aunque esto da a pensar: "¿El ojo del milenio funcionara en un Campione?", pues eso será un secreto…. Si es que nade adivina antes.**

 **También vemos que Godo ha conseguido un Blue-Eyes White Dragon para su deck y que todavía no se muestra las 12 cartas blancas, ¿Qué serán esas cartas?**

 **Eso se sabrá en esta buena serie.**

 **Y antes de acabar el capítulo, pasaremos a lo que (tal vez) muchos desean saber…**

 **LAS PAREJAS:**

 **En realidad por el momento solo he pensado dos, uno es el Harem de Godou y la otra persona seleccionada es Jounouchi/Joey y es así:**

 **Godou x Tea/Anzu, Rebecca, Mai, Ishizu, Kaiba, Serenity, Bakura y Atem.**

 **Joey x Yugi, Ángela (Hermana de Tristán), Duke y Marik.**

 **Por obviedad los personajes mencionados como los personajes masculinos son femeninas para esta serie.**

 **Ahora responderé a los Reviews:**

 **Carlos Colon 7530:** Pus no esperes más y que sea de tu agrado.

 **Enigma95:** No tanto pero en ocasiones es necesario, son pocos los personajes que me gustan más como mujeres que como hombres, en su mayoría los que considero para Gender Bender son personajes que al menos yo considero serían mejor como mujeres, en series como está el Gender Bender es más una necesidad que un gusto, pues es necesario que algunos personajes tomen un género distinto por facilidad en la historia o algo así.

 **Coronado Montes:** Ciertamente es interesante pensar en un rey demonio como un duelista, aunque me pregunto si esa idea es la que piensas, en cuanto a cuando se mostraran, no te diré con exactitud contra quien, pero si se revelara en la siguiente saga en el reino de los duelistas, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Pues espero que los leves cambios por momento y lo poco que se haya mostrado sea suficiente por el momento, el deck en su totalidad se muestra en la siguiente saga junto con la aparición del verdadero monstruo as de Godou.

No comentare nada para no dar spoiler, pero digamos que no doy un no como respuesta a esa posibilidad.

Espero que te haya gustado el duelo.

 **Sin más por el momento….**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Juegos de la sombra Pt 1

**Capítulo 4.- Juegos de las sombras Primera Parte.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Domino City tras una semana desde el duelo de Godou contra Kaiba, donde había obtenido una increíble victoria gracias a una carta mutada como llamó a su nueva carta de fusión. Sorpresivamente alguna persona había revelado que había tenía un duelo en contra de Kaiba incluso siendo un duelista novato y lo menciono, desde ese día la tienda de juegos ha incrementado su trabajo debido a las personas que deseaban un duelo con él.

No es que fuera malo, eso ayudaba a Solomon con su economía y sentía que de esa manera pagaría un poco de lo que le debe en verdad, también había estado conociendo a nuevas personas e ínter-actuando con clientes para formar una amistad con cualquiera en verdad.

En la actualidad era amigo de Yugi como de sus amigos, aunque en ocasiones le molestaba lo irrespetuoso que solía ser Tristán, todavía lo consideraba una persona con la cual le agradaba pasar el tiempo, aunque se sentía más cómodo hablando con Joey, por alguna razón sentía que podía llevarse mejor con él.

Actualmente se encontraba limpiando la vitrina donde se mostraban unas fundas para cartas junto a unos cuantos sobres de expansión.

Silbaba tranquilamente observando el reloj en la zona superior detrás del escritorio mostrando que pronto las clases acabarían y los alumnos de preparatoria saldrían de clases, por lo cual era probable que vinieran los amigos de Yugi como casi siempre lo hacían, hasta el día de hoy le era raro a Godou ver al grupo separado.

RING~

El sonido de la campana en la puerta sonó indicando la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

– Bienvenido – Godou dejo lo que hacía para observar al nuevo cliente.

Con eso observo a unos niños jóvenes entrando con el deseo de poder tener unos cuantos duelos en grupo y puede que algo en contra suya, rápidamente entraron para poder disfrutar del tiempo de juegos que tenían.

Solomon observo eso con una sonrisa notando como su tienda de juegos era cada día más animada desde la presencia de Godou, ya sea por el hecho del rumor de su victoria en contra de Kaiba o simplemente por el hecho de que su forma de tratar con la clientela era algo suave que a muchos le agradaba y pedían información de él, aunque solo hablaba de lo poco que conocía al duelo de monstruos.

Los niños con prisa fueron a irse de un lado a otro de la pequeña tienda con sus miradas curiosas, algo divertido en realidad.

– Kora! – Repentinamente una voz femenina y de edad mayor regaño a los niños cuando una persona entro tras todos ellos – Realmente lamento que sean así, Godou-kun~

– No se preocupe por eso Rinko-san – Más el joven respondió tranquilo ante las palabras de la dama dado que ya se había acostumbrado a estar con niños en el trabajo, cosa hacía los días y las horas más entretenidas que no hacer nada por horas y horas.

Solomon simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro observando a la hermosa mujer.

Su cabello azul oscuro largo y lacio que caía en una coleta que se detenía hasta los muslos mientras dos mechones casi ocultaban sus orejas. Su piel blanca crema era sumamente hermosa y sus verdes ojos eran encantadores e hipnotizan-tes, su rostro era hermoso y con un toque sensual de coqueteo nato mientras sus rosados labios resaltaban sin un labial. La dama de cuerpo curvilíneo como reloj de arena cubierto por una playera amarilla clara manga larga y un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, esa persona era Iori Rinko, una mujer de la zona con un hijo pequeño llamado Sei.

– Realmente no sé por qué todos los niños se ponen como locos por un juego – Con esas palabras la mujer se acercó al joven varón y tomo su brazos entre su pecho sonrojando a Godou – Ojala alguien pudiera explicarme sobre el juego~

Ante eso Solomon mostró una risa muda al ver que no solo los niños disfrutaban de su presencia, realmente el chico tenía una mejor afinidad con las damas que con los infantes, aunque tampoco le iba mal con ese grupo pequeño, en esos momentos podría imaginarlo como un padre novato que hace lo que puede.

Con eso los dos fueron a una mesa para que hablaran del duelo de monstruos y puede que uno que otro dato más, eso no era realmente importante para Solomon y decidió vigilar todo en lo que su nieta regresaba.

Time Skip

El cielo repentinamente se había vuelto de un color anaranjado cuando por fin el lugar quedo en paz cuando los niños regresaban a casa, dejando a Solomon y Godou nuevamente solos en aquel lugar de trabajo, la puerta se abrió una vez más.

– Tadaima – Y con eso una voz femenina conocida para ambos sonó en la espalda de ambos, cuando se voltearon observaron como Yugi y Joey habían regresado de la academia.

– Bienvenidos – Godou saludo a los dos jóvenes respetuosamente.

– Que hay Godou – Pase a eso Joey le habló en un tono muy informal mientras entraba en la tienda – ¿Ya se siente mejor anciano? – Luego de eso paso su vista al abuelo de Yugi, el cual se encontraba pegando el póster de un torneo.

– Curiosamente me siento mucho más enérgico que antes – El octogenario hombre respondió con una sonrisa – Casi me siento como si hubiera rejuvenecido, lo cual es bueno ya que puedo hacer más cosas que antes… o eso es lo que siento – Solomon soltó una risa demostrando su buen humos – Pero que te trae solo a ti a mi tienda, ¿Acaso quieres comprar más cartas?... o acaso, ¿Acompañas a mi nieta a casa? – Entonces una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios del hombre sonrojando tanto a Joey como a Yugi ante ese comentario.

– ¡Abuelito! – Yugi le regaño tiernamente con su rostro todo enrojecido provocando más burlas del hombre y que Godou se contuviera de hacer lo mismo – Mo~ – Haciendo un puchero, miro de reojo a Joey intensificando su sonrojo.

– En realidad quería que Yugi me enseñara sobre el duelo de monstruos – Joey respondió a la duda del anciano hombre ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas – ¡Quiero volverme más fuerte! – Exclamó decidido como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno, tal vez no su vida… pero si la de alguien.

Ese pensamiento era de Godou quien miró los azules ojos de Joey con gran pasión y una determinación de vencer no por él sino por alguien, esa mirada le recordaba a alguien más no podía recordar quien, se alzó de hombros pensando que no sería muy importante.

– Ahora que lo pienso – Yugi habló poniendo su dedo índice en sus pequeños labios antes de mirar a Joey – ¿Por qué te entusiasmaste tan de repente? – Con esa duda Joey se puso un poco nervioso con esa pregunta.

– Eso es – Sus ojos pasaron suavemente al póster colgado en la pared que los demás observaron.

Godou dado que era de otro mundo no sabía que era hasta que leyó el título "Torneo nacional de duelistas, premio de 300,000 ¥"

– No estarás pensando en participar, ¿verdad? – Como la vez anterior Joey retrocedió ante la pregunta del Señor Solomon quien afilo su mirada.

– Q-Qué va… – Fue la respuesta de un tembloroso Joey.

– El Campeón obtiene una recompensa en efectivo de 300,000¥ – Ante esa aclaración Joey retrocedió un paso más mientras sus verdaderas intenciones se mostraban en sus ojos azules.

– ¿Por esa razón lo haces, Joey? – Comentó en forma de pregunta Yugi mirando a su amigo un poco decepcionada de la razón, más Joey giro a Yugi para ponerse de rodillas.

– Por favor Yugi, deseo ganar ese torneo a como dé lugar – Pidió el joven rubio mientras le hacía una reverencia a Yugi con tal de que aceptara, aunque nuevamente Godou sentía que lo hacía por otra persona en vez de hacerlo por él, luego preguntaría para aclarar sus pensamientos.

– No lo sé Joey, el torneo empieza dentro de un mes – Comentó la niña avergonzada mirando como Joey le pedía desesperadamente ayuda, sus ojos pasaron a los dos varones en la sala donde Solomon solo miraba con un rostro travieso a su nieta sonrojándole y Godou se alzó de hombro.

– Vamos Yugi bien puedes darle algunos consejos – Godou habló provocando que lo voltearan a ver – Estoy seguro de que Joey puede lograr ganar el duelo si le enseñan sobre el corazón de las cartas y eso, al menos yo creo que vale la pena – Ante esas palabras los ojos de Joey se iluminaron cuando se paró del suelo.

– Gracias Godou – Con eso le dio una palmada en la espalda al joven quien soltó una risa nerviosa – Y porque no me enseñas tú, incluso venciste a esa molesta de Kaiba en un duelo – Agrego el joven rubio a su nuevo amigo quien puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Me alegra que confíes en mí para algo como eso Joey-kun, pero yo también soy un aprendiz, por lo cual no puedo enseñarte mucho en realidad ya que estoy aprendiendo – Sin mentiras ni malicia en su voz respondió a la petición de su amigo – Además, como le dije a Kaiba en nuestro duelo, solo gane por suerte ya que ella era mucho mejor duelista que yo, la mejor opción es entrenar con el Sr. Solomon o incluso con Yugi – Con eso los dos varones miraron a los Mutou quienes sintieron cierto nervio.

– Supongo que puedo dar una mano con eso – Solomon fue quien respondió con una sonrisa – Y empezaremos con quitarte la idea de ganar el torneo por algo tan poco noble como el dinero – Tronó sus nudillos acercándose a Joey quien retrocedió, observo a Godou quien regreso al trabajo silbando una canción.

Un día antes del torneo

El brillo nocturno junto a las estrellas plateadas en el firmamento era realmente tranquilizadoras en esos momentos.

En la tienda Mutou un día antes del torno estaban Godou y Joey en una mesa en un duelo, dado el tiempo que llevaba practicando el juego de monstruos ya se había acostumbrado a observar materializados a los monstruos en el combate incluso con solo las cartas, en esos momentos llevaba una desventaja de 100 puntos en contra de Joey quien tenía 700 puntos de vida.

– Es mi turno – Comentó Godou sacando una carta de su deck – Invoco al Guardián Eatos y ataco a tu monstruo en defensa para que mi Héroe Elemental Truco Explosivo ataque directamente – Con eso la hermosa dama con a las blancas destruyo al monstruo lagarto de Joey y Truco Explosivo continuo con su ataque reduciendo los Life Points de Joey – Gane.

– Casi un mes de entrenamiento y todavía no logro vencerte – Joey comento dejándose caer en la mesa con una mirada cansada, eso provoco una suave risa y Joey observo el póster del torneo – Creo que no voy a poder avanzar mucho en el torneo – Con un suspiro Joey tomo sus cartas para guardarlas.

– No digas eso – Más su actual rival y amigo le dijo lo contrarió provocando que el joven rubio volteara verle – Has entrenado mucho para poder entrar y ganar el torneo de duelos y creo que vas a poder avanzar a lo más alto, además, tú peleas por tu hermanita, ¿verdad? – Ante ese comentario, Joey abrió los ojos como plato y miró a Godou sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo lo…? – Dado que había guardado su secreto incluso de Yugi quien era su mejor amiga, el hecho de que Godou supiera acerca de que peleaba por su hermana menor… no, incluso el cómo sabía que tenía una hermanita eran dudas en su cabeza.

– Puede que no lo parezca pero también soy un hermano mayor – Respondiendo a la duda incompleta de Joey con un tono suave y algo nostálgico – En un inició me preguntaba la razón de que con tan poco tiempo nos lleváramos tan bien, luego entendí que éramos parecidos – Sonrió ante su propio comentario notando la sorpresa en los ojos de Joey.

– ¿Parecidos? – Era obvio que Joey no podía entender eso, pensó durante unos segundos dudoso de las palabras de Godou.

– Tu eres el tipo de persona quien por un amigo y su familia haría lo que sea falta, hacer posible lo imposible para cumplir una promesa y ver felices a las personas a quienes aprecias – Ante esas palabras Joey soltó una sonrisa mientras el recuerdo de una pequeña niña apareció en su cabeza – Yo también soy ese tipo de idiota.

Solo por una "herida" fingida de Erica había invocado al Jabalí en contra de un mago, por los daños a Yuri había decidido derrotar a Athena, por Perseo quien controlo a Liliana busco la forma de acabarlo y eventualmente hizo muchas tonterías por las personas que tanto apreciaba.

– Yo creo que puedes ganar el torneo y en cualquier caso – Sacando una carta de su bajara, esta se la dio a Joey quien miró eso sorprendido – Tómala, es un regalo.

Joey tomo la carta y sus ojos se abrieron.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Observando los ojos de su nuevo amigo y la sonrisa despreocupada en su cara, Godou solamente pudo responder…

– Por supuesto, piensa en ello como un amuleto de buena suerte o algo así – Incluso con un tono despreocupado Joey podía notar que Godou decía eso con claras buenas intenciones.

– Gracias – Tomando la carta y poniéndola en su deck, sus ojos pasaron al joven de su edad quien se estaba estirando un poco.

– Agradécemelo cuando hayas ganado el torneo y salvado a tu hermana – Con esas palabras los dos se observaron con una sonrisa confiada.

Ambos se dieron la mano sabiendo que mañana podría cumplir su promesa.

* * *

El brillo azul de un hermoso día daba comienzo con el cantó de las aves y el pasar de las personas, en eso se podía ver a un grupo de personas en un lugar con una gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor observando con emoción lo que sería un gran torneo entre grandes duelistas y por supuesto, uno de los participantes era Joey quien se preparaba para su primer duelo en un torneo.

\- No olvides que estaremos a tu lado en todos tus duelos Joey - Tea comentó con una suave sonrisa a su amigo de rubios cabellos quien se encontraba actuando bien incluso con los nervios que tenía.

\- No tiene nada de que preocuparse, pienso vencer a todos los de aquí - Así fue como Joey mostró una sonrisa confiada ocultando sus nervios de sus compañeros, pues había entrenado con el abuelo de Yugi y combatiendo con Godou todo el mes pasado para poder vencer a cada rival y hacerse con la recompensa - "Planeo cumplir mi promesa" - Así fue como sus ojos miraron a su nuevo amigo como rival.

\- Estamos seguros que lo lograras Joey - Comentó Yugi dando ánimos a su mejor amigo, donde Joey se sonrojo un poco ante la dulce sonrisa de Yugi.

\- Los venceré - Comentó con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa confiada, después de pasar un mes en duelos con Godou, los demás duelistas no podían ser tan buenos como aquel que obtenía en cada duelo una victoria.

 _[Los duelos darán inicio dentro de unos segundos, competidores, vayan a las salas correspondientes para cada duelo]_

La voz salida de las bocinas alrededor del lugar dieron inicio cuando cada participante fue al lugar donde tendrían la primera parte del torneo, Joey observo a sus amigos quienes estaban frente a sus ojos apoyándolos.

Tristán le dio un golpe en la espalda para que se moviera, Tea y Yugi le dieron ánimos y cuando observo a Godou, las llamas de sus duelos revivieron en sus ojos y chocaron el puño cuando comenzó a caminar hacía su rival.

Time Skip

Los duelos habían avanzado hasta quedar las dos ligas del grupo A y grupo B en las semifinales antes de pasar al torneo donde participarían los 8 mejores duelistas de las regiones de Japón y en el Grupo-A se encontraban dos personas listas para su duelo, Joey en contra de su rival como la segunda finalista del este de Japón.

Una linda joven dos años menor quien tenía un hermoso y sedoso cabello lila claro el cual llegaba al final del cuello, su tez era morena clara y sus ojos eran de un color ambarino. La joven era verdaderamente linda con facciones suaves que le daban la impresión de una dama de alta cuna. Su cuerpo en desarrollo cubierto por un vestido de una sola pieza oscuro de manga corta debajo de un saco de tonalidad oscura con bordes dorados y un pantalón corto que salía un poco por debajo del vestido.

Joey se quedó asombrado y cautivado por aquella joven quien había llegado tan lejos como él, más la joven sonriente miraba a su rival hasta que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado pálido cuando desvió avergonzada la mirada.

– Po-podría no mirarme tan fijamente por favor, es vergonzoso – Su voz tan tersa como la seda se quedó grabado en la cabeza de Joey cuando sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo.

No fue el único claro, con todos los hombres cautivados por su belleza… bueno, casi todos.

– "¿Joey se sentirá nervioso?, no parece reaccionar" – El joven de otro mundo era el único de los varones quien no había caído en los inocentes encantos de la joven dado su naturaleza de conocer a damas con una belleza divina… contando diosas incluso.

– ¡Auch! – Repentinamente Joey salió del trance cuando alguien le había pisado – Pero que… - Observando al responsable de eso sus ojos se abrieron – ¿Yugi? – Se sorprendió que su mejor amiga le hubiera pisado y frunció un poco el ceño – ¿Por qué fue eso? – Preguntó enfadado ante las acciones de su amiga y Yugi solo respondió…

– Uhm – Desviando la mirada un poco irritada – Jounouchi no baka – Susurro para sus adentros cuando el espíritu del milenio intentaba contener la risa ante los celos de su versión adolescente.

Tea quien entendía un poco a Yugi soltó una suave risa mientras miraba a un confundido Joey.

Repentinamente una persona tosió regresando a todo a verlo para encontrar al juez del juego, entonces todos recobraron la compostura.

Los dos rivales fueron a sentarse en la mesa donde se llevaría el duelo de pre-eliminares antes de dar inició al verdadero torneo, la linda joven se sentó frente a Joey quien estaba listo para el duelo, todavía pensaba demostrar su habilidad en contra de cualquier rival.

– Las reglas son las mismas que las que han tenido en los demás duelos sin excepción, al primero que se le atrape haciendo trampa será descalificado de la final – Informando las reglas como la sensación los duelistas asintieron.

El árbitro para decidir quién tomaría el primer turno lanzó una moneda, donde calló cruz y se le dio al rival de Joey el primer turno.

– Creo que empezare yo – Comentó la linda niña con una sonrisa antes de parecer sorprendida, eso llamó la atención de todos – Creo que todavía no nos presentamos – Comentó con un tono tímido en un suave susurro avergonzado – Mi nombre es Jasmine, un gusto – Presentándose formalmente con una leve inclinación, Joey pudo sentir el olor del champú de la niña.

– "Que bien huele" – Con una sonrisa tonta en cara Joey se perdió en aquel dulce olor que entraba en su nariz – "Huele a fresas" – Pensó a sus adentros antes de sentir repentinamente un aura oscura en su espalda, aquello lo hizo salir de su trance y toser un poco – M-mi nombre es Joey, el gu-gusto es mío – Intimidado por el repentino instinto de ser de sangre en su espalda, Joey no quiso voltear a ver al responsable de esa mirada.

El cual se trataba de Yugi quien se sentía irritada por la mirada de Joey hace un segundo.

\- Duel/Duelo - Exclamaron los dos rivales para ver quien avanzaría al final.

En otra parte del mundo

En una isla perdida en medio del océano pacifico, se podía observar un castillo parecido al de las caricaturas o cuentos infantiles. Su estructura rocosa conservada bastante bien incluso entre años con una que otra maleza a su alrededor, las torres de vigilancia con banderas mientras se podía observar el resto de la isla como el terreno de un reino entero.

Los animales quienes vivían en dicho lugar se mantenían en constante movimiento sin acercarse al lugar gobernado por los humanos, siguiendo sus instintos de que algo peligroso y mortal se encontraba en lo alto del castillo.

En un cuarto rodeado de pinturas de diversas cosas y objetos, se encontraba una persona mirando por la ventana con una mirada seria.

Sus ojos observando el vacío demostraban sus pensamientos.

– El avión está preparado para su salida Pegasus-sama – Una voz en su espalda lo alejo de sus pensamientos más no volteo el rostro, simplemente miro el reflejo en la ventana – También hemos preparado las copias de las cartas, estrellas y guantes que usted pidió para cada duelista.

El hombre espero pacientemente algunas palabras de su jefe quien no se había jurado todavía, pero observando por el reflejo noto su sonrisa de satisfacción, todo iba como deseaba.

– Excelente – Una voz repentinamente suave salió con un toque de satisfacción – Pero voy a pedir la creación de una copia más de todo – Con esas palabras el empleado se mostró sorprendido.

– ¿Encontró a otro portador de los artículos milenarios? – Su pregunta mostraba lo sorprendido que se encontraba con esa posibilidad.

Pegasus quien se mantuvo escéptico con esa pregunta sonrió en sus adentros, pues aunque observara el hermoso atardecer, la imagen de un joven de cabellos oscuros de un aura dorada aparecía en todo segundos y su poder era inmenso, la persona que había derrotado a Kaiba, poseedora de uno de sus cuatro dragones blancos y que posiblemente estuviera llenos de sorpresa.

– No – Al observar el reflejo del vidrio observo la sorpresa crecer en los ojos del hombre en su espalda – Pero posiblemente tenga algo que necesite y por eso me es importante, así que prepara todo incluyendo mi mazo, pienso tener una _divertida_ platica con esa persona – Con eso soltó una suave risa imaginando la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al ver el poder que ocultaba – "Veamos como sales de estas situaciones, desconocido-boy"

* * *

 **Lamento que sea tan corto el capítulo de hoy, aunque pensaba continuar hasta el duelo de Godou y Pegasus, decidí dejarlo hasta aquí.**

 **La razón de esto se debe a que en el próximo capítulo tomo el duelo entre Godou y Pegasus, además de hablar acerca de sus inicios y más, realmente no deseo hacer el capítulo tan corto pero fue lo que salió.**

 **En este caso fue más la introducción de Joey a los duelos como su amistad creciendo con Godou ya que en parte se vuelve un personaje más fuerte en el fic (obviamente en los duelos), además de que podemos ver en parte una razón del porque Godou puede entrar al torneo.**

 **La razón de que acepte obviamente se verá en el próximo capítulo aunque puede que muchos ya se lo estén imaginando, como sea, también vemos que Joey tendrá una carta nueva totalmente original creada por mí.**

 **Los duelos del reino de duelos de Pegasus serán algunos cambiados y modificados, un ejemplo:**

 **Yugi conserva a Exodia el prohibido, dado que nadie sabe que posee esa carta en su mazo al no haber derrotado a Kaiba con ella.**

 **Ahora pasaremos a los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Ciertamente es un poco confusa cuando estás más acostumbrado a las reglas a partir de la Cuidad de las Batalla de Kaiba donde ya hay sacrificios y eso, pero bueno, te acostumbraras… probablemente.

Tengo que admitir que aunque había planeado esa fusión desde un inicio, me costó todavía hacerla posible.

Con respecto a lo de Kaiba, bien pude hacerlo pero no quedaba con el estilo duro y frío de Kaiba, escenas como esa deben de ser tras el reencuentro donde ella este molesta por no poder sacarla de su mente ni en sus sueños.

 **Carlos Colon 7530:** Y aquí hay otra.

 **Coronado Montes:** De la primera temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh, Joey siempre fue mi personaje favorito por muchos factores y me molestaba que en sus mejores duelos siempre perdía para que Yugi siempre venciera, en este caso haré las situaciones un poco menos de ese calibre ya que considero que no le dieron el suficiente protagonismo que debería de tener, incluso no lo agregaron como un luchado lado a lado de Yugi en Darkside of Dimensión o le dieron un lugar alado de Yugi en Egipto, eso hubiera estado genial.

Pues espero que hasta este punto todo vaya bien con respecto al Gender Bender para tu punto de vista, ya que es un poco más adelante cuando en realidad pasa el romance.

 **Enigma95:** En algunos casos tal vez.

Siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito y creo que se lo merecía, incluso el creador del fuego dijo que era el más fuerte de la serie.

En realidad si las tiene, aunque se usaban en pocas ocasiones si existían ya que cartas como El dragón definitivo de ojos azules, Quimera, la bestia mítica voladora e incluso el paladín oscuro son cartas de fusión, aunque repito, pocas veces se utilizaban y era más común verlas en GX dado que la mayoría de deck eran para menstruos fusión.

No pienso comentar nada sobre ese tema, ya que sería Spoiler, pero tal vez dentro de poco se revele eso.

Tengo un par de ideas pero todavía no sé cuál usar.

Te refieres a Yu-Gi-Oh GX y sí, tengo planeado que Godou visite cada temporada desde la de Duel Monster (Actual) hasta la más nueva completa (Arc-V), todavía no sé si usare a Variams ya que no la he visto.

Eso será en el próximo capítulo… tal vez.

PD#1: Todavía estoy pensando con qué serie hacerla, es uno de mis dos proyectos más complicados de hacer.

PD#2: No lo he jugado, no la veo en la página donde yo descargo NV, aunque creo que si conozco el anime pero no me acuerdo si lo vi.

 **Hpinvidente:** Tal vez, pero es necesario hacerlo desde el Reino de los Duelistas para muchas cosas.

Espero entiendas que no puedo responderlas ya que serían Spoiler, pero todavía diré algo.

1.- Es complicado responder esto, dado que existen tres dioses y dos los poseen los principales como el antagonista en la serie canónica, tendría que pensar eso.

2.- El mago oscuro no, dado que es la carta insignia de Yugi, aunque puede que unas variaciones como el mago del caos es posible, aunque en realidad no puedo decirlo con exactitud en realidad.

El estilo de Godou es "Ganar o morir" y su estilo de deck es bastante libre, aunque lo llamaría como un deck ofensivo com magias, aunque no estoy del todo seguro con eso.

Lo he pensado en realidad, pero el desarrollo de la historia en ese caso es algo complicado, pues quiero darle un trasfondo como el Escultor de las Estrellas.

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Juegos de la sombra Pt 2

**Capítulo 5.- Juegos de las sombras Segunda Parte.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el inicio del torneo profesional donde Joey había participado y el resultado…

– No puedo creer que una niña me haya ganado – Fue la derrota del mismo en contra de Jasmine – Pensar que su estilo de duelo sería tan complejo pero efectivo – Suspiro rendido una vez más observando su salón de clases con todos los alumnos charlando entre ellos como él y sus amigos en sus asientos juntos durante la hora del almuerzo, aunque Joey estaba bastante desanimado en esos momentos – "Ni siquiera pude usar la carta que Godou me regalo".

– No te desanimes tan rápido Joey, simplemente te falto un poco más de suerte al robar las cartas – Notando que su amigo y compañero no estaba animado como le era común, Yugi pensaba animarlo un poco – Ya verás que la próxima vez vencerás a esa niña pedante y para nada linda – Ante esas palabras Joey miró a Yugi alzando una ceja.

– Estoy feliz de que me estés dando ánimos Yugi, ¿Pero no crees que estás siendo muy injusta con Jasmine? Es verdad que me venció pero no fue pedante ni nada por el estilo, además, Jasmine era incluso más linda que tú – Aunque hablando con una sinceridad por no entender a su compañera y sus sentimientos, Tea pensaba que Yugi le patearía o algo peor.

Observando a Yugi está estaba con un matiz carmesí en sus mejillas mientras observaba a Joey repitiendo en su cabeza – "Me dijo linda" – Con una felicidad que no podría experimentar de ninguna otra manera.

Tea se podía imaginar lo que Yugi estaba pensando en esos momentos y decidió no decir nada con respecto a eso para respetar a los pensamientos de su amiga, aunque puso una sonrisa amarga sabiendo que solo tomo una parte de las palabras de Joey olvidando que dijo acerca de Jasmine.

Gracias a que era una inesperada hora de estudio libre, todos los alumnos del salón parloteaban con algunos sin haber estudiado y otras tras o durante ello.

Joey observo el cielo recordando la sonrisa de Jasmine y recordando a su hermana en el hospital, una sonrisa amarga invadió su rostro mirando de reojo su deck en su portafolio y pensando en las últimas cartas que le quedaban en su mano, incluso el camino que pudo haberlo llevado a otro resultado en el duelo.

– "Supongo que soy demasiado débil con las niñas pequeñas" – En un mudo suspiro observo a sus amigos quienes platicaban entre leves risas y él sonrió felizmente notando el mundo que le rodeaba – "No puedo imaginar cómo se ha de sentir" – La imagen de Godou paso por su cabeza junto a una sombra más pequeña que se alejaba con cada segundo, ante eso una pequeña chispa brillo en los azules ojos de Joey.

– Por cierto, hoy es la final del torneo ¿verdad? – Tristán repentinamente comento aquello llamando la atención de sus amigos – Vamos a verlo para ver si Jasmine llego a la final o para ver a esos dos duelistas que pudieron haber vencido a Joey de pelear contra ellos – Comentó en una clara señal de burla provocando que Joey frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Con eso en un rápido movimiento tomo a Tristán en una llave de lucha libre privándolo de aire durante unos segundos a la par que palmeaba para poder recuperarlo, Yugi y Tea soltaron hermosas risas sabiendo que aquello no era nada nuevo entre el grupo.

Todos se divertían salvo por una persona o entidad quien miraba el azul cielo con las imágenes del duelo de Godou en contra de Kaiba, aquella extraña sensación de peligro que aparecía cuando se encontraba cerca de él incluso siendo solamente un espíritu, eso demostraba el inmenso poder que tenía y pase a eso, se mostraba gentil y de buenos modales que sorprendían a las personas.

– "¿Qué es lo que esconde?" – Frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un suave rojizo color al perderse demasiado en sus pensamientos fijos en él.

-En la Tienda de Cartas-

Como ya le era costumbre a Solomon y Godou, los niños quienes salieron de la escuela temprano habían parado en la tienda de cartas para poder jugar con sus valiosos naipes demostrando estrategias o jugando a lo loco, cualquier tipo de duelo les funcionaba mientras se divirtieran con ella o eso pensaba Solomon.

Godou concordaba con eso demostrando la cara de diversión entre ganadores y perdedores en revanchas y risas animadas, cosas como esa era algo que valía la pena para continuar en aquella tienda de entretenimiento.

Más Solomon aguardaba a que el evento repentinamente rutinario apareciera conteniendo suavemente su risa, sabiendo que dentro de poco aparecería la razón que volvía sus días un paraíso de buna vibra, así la puerta se abrió mostrando a Iori Rinko y a Iori Sei, aunque en esta ocasión había traído a dos nuevas persona, siendo una niña de la edad de Sei y otra unos años mayor a los niños casi cerca de la edad de Godou.

La joven era una chica de cabellos castaños cortos bien peinados de una tez levemente bronceada por el sol y de unos ojos castaños detrás de unos lentes marrones-rojizos, entre las niñas sin duda era bastante linda con sus facciones suaves y tímidas que la hacían ver adorable. La chica era de complexión pequeña y de un cuerpo todavía en desarrollo oculto por un vestido rosa de manga larga con los bordes de un patrón de marinero y una falda que ocultaba hasta los muslos dejando que sus piernas fueran cubiertas por unas botas negras.

La mayor tenía un brillante cabello castaño-rubio con leves puntas atado en una cola de caballo resaltando su hermosa piel y unos hermoso ojos azul intenso, era verdaderamente encantadora y desprendía un aura con la cual uno podría llevarse bien con todo el mudo. Ella era de una complexión un poco más alta del promedio con un cuerpo bien desarrollado resaltado con un top blanco con morado ajustado para resaltar su pecho de copa-DD y dejaba expuesto sus brazos y abdomen firmes aunque sin una musculatura notoria, llevaba un short deportivo con el mismo patrón que el top resaltando su firme y redondo trasero como melocotón y sus muslos carnosos y torneados que bajaban por sus piernas bien entrenadas por correr.

Godou quien conocía a bellezas que fácilmente opacaban a chicas como ellas podía decir libremente que esas niñas eran verdaderamente hermosas, la mayor en parte le recordaba a Ena por alguna curiosa razón que no comprendía en esos momentos. Sei apenas entró fue en búsqueda de una persona con quien tener un duelo y comenzar a jugar y socializar, eso provoco que Rinko sonriera forzadamente dado que la olvido como a sus amigas, suspiro se alzó de hombros encontrando a la persona detrás del escritorio de vidrio.

– Vengan – Iori hablo con las chicas quienes asintieron y fueron junto a ella hacía donde Godou y Solomon se encontraban trabajando – Buenos días Sr. Solomon, Godou-kun – Saludando a los dos trabajadores del local con un tono amigable común de ella, los dos hombres sonrieron ante la eterna buena actitud de Rinko.

– Buenos días Iori-san – Los dos hombres respondieron al unisonó.

– Moo~ ya es he dicho que me llamen Rinko – Comentó en forma de un puchero que era bastante lindo tenía que admitir Godou, los tres comenzaron a reír de las payasadas diarias entre los tres, repentinamente Godou fijo sus ojos en las dos chicas, la chica de castaños cabellos aparto la vista avergonzada y la mayor saludo amigablemente.

– Supongo que no son sus hijas – Solomon habló al notar a las niñas cerca de Rinko para entonces darle una mirada curiosa, la mujer negó suavemente.

– La mayor es Fumiya Hoshino y la pequeña es Fumiya Kousaka (China Kousaka), Kousaka-san es amiga de Sei y quiere llevarse bien con él, pero no sabe nada acerca del Duelo de Monstruos y decidí traerla para que aprenda, Hoshino-san simplemente quiso acompañar a su hermana menor – Y así ella explico quiénes eran y porque se encontraban en la tienda junto a ella.

– Entiendo – Solomon asintió y abrió una de las puertas traseras de la estantería para sacar dos mazos encintados en una bolsa transparente – Tomen – Así se las paso a las dos jóvenes quienes miraron sorprendidas al octogenario hombre – Cuando una persona inicia en el mundo de los duelos, se acostumbra dar un deck ya estructurado aunque no tiene ningún arqueo tipo y son cartas al azar, pero sirven para los principiantes del juego así podrán entenderlo mejor que simplemente observar u oír los duelos – Las chicas tomaron el paquete asintiendo suavemente y cuando pensaban sacar sus carteras – La casa paga – Ellas miraron nuevamente sorprendidas a Solomon – Son de sobres que no se vendieron y dado que son amigas de una clienta tan leal como Iori-san así que no les cobrare.

– Muchas gracias – Las dos niñas hicieron una reverencia y el hombre soltó una suave risa alegre de haber ayudado a las chicas.

– Ya les dije que me llamen Rinko – Y la hermosa como _zukulenta_ Milf exclamó eso nuevamente causando más risas entre las tres personas de mayor edad, una broma simple pero efectiva.

– Godou – El nombrado observo a Solomon quien continuaba con su sonrisa – Tú serás quien les enseñe sobre el duelo de monstruos, así que ve a buscar un lugar donde pueden iniciar con sus duelos – El chico asintió al escuchar su trabajo y noto que había un lugar vacío perfecto para un tag duel.

Godou camino junto con Rinko, Hoshino y Kousaka hacía la mesa para poder dar sus indicaciones, pues les enseñaría lo básico a las tres.

-Tras un tiempo-

Con el tiempo avanzando el trabajo fue variando aunque en un nivel que todavía era suficiente como para que Solomon se encargara de todo, sus ojos pasaron a la mesa ocupada por Godou donde las risas salían junto a los movimientos de los duelos, en poco tiempo las chicas junto a Rinko habían aprendido sobre las reglas básicas del duelo además de haber tenido un que otro reto, en esos momentos Godou se encontraba haciendo equipo con Kousaka en contra de Rinko y Hoshino.

Con un naipe tirado por Kousaka la victoria fue de ambos entonces chocaron los cinco demostrando lo satisfechos que se encontraban con el resultado, Hoshino y Rinko suspiraron dado que perdieron más sonrieron notando las buenas combinaciones de Kousaka y Godou en el duelo, Rinko observo la hora sorprendida y se levantó llamando la atención de las dos lindas niñas como de su hijo Sei.

– Vámonos Sei, ya es muy tarde y debemos de llevar a Hoshino-san y Kousaka-san a su casa – El chico ante esas palabras asiente para levantarse de su mesa y agradecía que había terminado su duelo unos segundos antes – Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana~ - Se despidió la hermosa mujer junto a los niños quienes se alejaron en unos segundos.

Godou suspiro feliz de haber cumplido su trabajo y haberse divertido enfrentando a las dos niñas como a Rinko, se estiro sintiendo el crujir de sus huesos y suspiro con satisfacción para caminar directo a la estantería cuando la puerta se abrió y Godou observo a un hombre de traje negro que llamó la atención de Godou como de Solomon, así el hombre entro caminando hacia donde Godou se encontraba.

– Mensaje para Kusanagi Godou de Industrias Ilusiones – Como indico la persona saco una carta blanca con un sello de cera carmesí con la imagen de un espiral con su nombre y sin un remanente – Me retiro – Con una reverencia dio media vuelta saliendo del local como se le había indicado.

Godou quien estaba totalmente confundido observo la carta y decidió abrirla mientras caminaba a un asiento en la vitrina central de la tienda, Solomon quien estaba en estado de shock al escuchar el nombre de la industria que mando la carta se recuperó observando a Godou leer la carta cuidadosamente, se acercó para ver si podía darle una ojeada al texto, más Godou se levantó antes de poder hacerlo.

– ¿Qué dice la carta? – Dado que su curiosidad era fuerte no tuvo más que preguntarle a Godou su contenido.

– Una persona quiere hablar conmigo con respecto a mi duelo con Kaiba, me cita en una cafetería en Domian Garden, aunque ni idea de donde se encuentre – Con esas palabras dejo la carta en la vidriera pensando en que hacer o si debía de aceptar la invitación, sonaba un poco sospechosa además de que su instinto se sentía un poco intranquilo con respecto a eso – "Pero según Yugi y los demás, Kaiba dejo de asistir tras su derrota y eso me preocupa un poco" – Pensó para sí mismo dudoso de que hacer.

Solomon tomo la carta leyendo el contenido y notando que efectivamente era una invitación a una cafetería en dicho lugar y mencionaba dicho duelo.

– Está a dos estaciones de aquí hacía el este, creo que tardarías en llegar un aproximado de 1 hora como mucho en ir – Asombrado del tiempo requerido de un solo viaje, Godou observo la hora – Si te va ahora podrás regresar para cuando inicie el final del torneo.

Dado que había hecho una promesa con Joey de ver el final del torneo juntos para poder apoyar a Jasmine si logro llegar a la final, no quería romper su promesa por lo cual pensaba negarse y ver si podría tener otra cita, pero tampoco le parecía correcto abandonar una pista de Kaiba, más las palabras de Solomon lo calmaron un poco y decidió ir.

Observo un mapa y Solomon le comentó como llegar a su destino y Godou asintió.

* * *

El viaje fue más largo de lo que había esperado gracias a algunas complicaciones al ayudar a personas que necesitaban de su ayuda o ayuda en general. En ocasiones su corazón amable podía y era un problema del joven rey, pues no podía abandonar a alguien que necesitara de ayuda como una persona perdida o ancianos para cruzar la calle, etc., pero al final logro llegar a donde debía tras una pequeña carrera y agradecía su resistencia de bestia de caza.

Observo cuidadosamente la cafetería para encontrar un letrero carmesí con palabras doradas en cursiva su nombre mientras las mesas de madera cubiertas por manteles blancos y rojos daban un ambiente de clase alta, pase a eso era una cafetería normal para clase media donde cualquier persona podía entrar sin una cita y hasta vistiendo un traje deportivo sudado, más tenía que buscar a la persona encargada por Industria Ilusiones quien le hablaría acerca de Kaiba tras su duelo contra suyo.

– Veo que has llegado un poco tarde Godou-boy – Repentinamente una voz sonó en su espalda y dio media vuelta para observarle, en eso sus mejillas se prendieron de un tono carmesí intenso.

Una hermosa mujer cuyo cabello era de una tonalidad platina que caía hasta sus muslos y con un largo mechón cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro más todavía se podía apreciar su pálida piel como porcelana y un hermoso ojo de tonalidad azul oscuro, el aura de misterio era resaltado por sus facciones maduras y sensuales como coquetas indicadas por sus rojizos labios y largas pestañas. La dama era de complexión media pero se miraba más alta por los tacones que llevaba mientras su cuerpo curvilíneo se ajustaba a su traje rojo de negocios done el saco carmesí encima de una playera blanca las cuales estaba escotada resaltando su busto de copa-F y su delgada cintura que bajaba y volvía a crecer con su pantalón de cuero rojo ajustado resaltando su gran trasero redondo como una apetitosa manzana y bajaba hasta sus muslos carnosos y sus largas piernas.

– Buenas tardes joven, mi nombre es Crawford J. Pegasus, creadora del duelo de monstruos como la persona quien te cito a este lugar – Su voz era suave como una leve brisa pero con un toque coqueto que provocaba a Godou tener la piel de gallina – Entremos – Ante esas simples y sencillas palabras comenzó a caminar provocando que el sonido de sus tacones resonara, más ladea seductivamente sus caderas impidiendo que Godou se quedara observándolas sonrojado.

– "Es incluso peor que Lucretia" – Caminando hacia donde Pegasus indicaba Godou de verdad no pudo dejar de mirar el trasero danzante de la hermosa mujer, incluso comenzaba a sentir cierta zona animándose – "Calma Godou, piensa en otra cosa" – Ante eso intento imaginar cualquier cosa, pero en eso aparece la imagen de Lucretia en escasa ropa cubierta por una manta carmesí llamándola con su dedo índice sonrojándole más.

Aunque no lo aparentaba, Godou ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al cuerpo femenino y en especial la de sus queridas esposas. Sus manos y lengua recordaban cada trazo de sus cuerpos, aunque no solamente la de sus esposas, tenía experiencias con Lucretia Zola, la Princesa Alice, la Princesa ojos de Cristal e incluso con Hikari… y Shizuka.

Basta decir que Karen tenía en parte razón acerca de su actitud pervertida… eso no cambio el hecho de que le haya castigado por haber dado inicio a peores rumores de los que ya existían de su persona, razón principal del castigo, aunque al final fue una recompensa, también como con Arianna, pero ese era otro tema.

Con unos segundos más ambos tomaron asiento en la zona exterior de la cafetería donde ambos pidieron sus pedidos, entonces el lugar quedo en un corto silencio.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kaiba? – Dado que no podía contener más el interés con respecto a la hermosa dama con quien había batallado en el pasado, Godou deseaba obtener respuestas a como diera lugar.

– En realidad es una mujer difícil de comprender – Sin dudas respondió a la duda de Godou con aquella encantadora voz digna de un dulce ángel – En estos momentos se encuentra viajando en búsqueda de unas cartas poderosas para su revancha en contra de aquel que logro vencerla – Godou sintió como Pegasus afilaba su vista hacía él – Estoy enterado como muchas otras personas que eres aquel que logro vencer a Kaiba y quería poner a prueba tus habilidades en un duelo – Ante eso saco de quien sabe dónde un mazo que puso en la mesa.

Godou alzó una ceja observando a la hermosa dama de platinos cabellos.

– ¿Y me pediste venir solamente por un duelo?, creo que bien pudiste haber ido a la tienda donde trabajo y pedir el duelo ahí – Agrego Godou a la hermosa dama confundido del porque tuvo que viajar hasta aquel lugar, el cual por cierto en verdad era un largo viaje.

– Mi tiempo es limitado y los lugares que puedo visitar lo son todavía más, en realidad envié a una persona al metro que me contactara cuando hubieras llegado para poder asistir sin perder mi limitado tiempo y más aún cuando tras esto deberé de ir a un importante evento, así que deseo empezar nuestro pequeño duelo, aunque con ciertas reglas especiales y es que tendremos 2000 puntos de vida en vez de 4000 – Sus rojizos labios naturales se curvaron en una sonrisa de emoción y cierta lujuria.

Una emoción dentro de Godou había cambiado eso en un instante, un sentimiento de peligro y excitación comenzaron a invadirlo como si se enfrentara a un poderoso dios. Sus ojos obtuvieron un reflejo dorado mirando a Pegasus y sonrió retorcidamente con emoción y una insuperable gula.

Su mazo fue llevado a la mesa y entonces sus ojos se abrieron, el lugar se había convertido en un mundo oscurecido con el tiempo congelado.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Notando que el espacio portaba un enorme poder parecido al de un ancestro divino como Guinevere, Godou observo a Pegasus con una mirada seria mientras la hermosa mujer solamente comenzó a partir su mazo.

Godou imitó la acción sin apartar ni un minuto la vista de Pegasus. Sus ojos pasaron al ojo oculto por su largo cabello donde emanaba el poder que los rodeaba y al ser magia que afectaba su entorno y no a él, la magia continuaba activa incluso cuando su resistencia mágica que hacía imposible que magia que no fuera de un dios o uno de sus iguales le afectara, por lo cual debía de tener cuidado sin saber que era aquel mundo.

– Este es Kage no Sekai (Mundo de las sombras) y es el lugar donde se llevan a cabo los Yami Game (Juegos de las sombras) – Pegasus contesto dejando de barajear su deck y tomar sus cinco cartas.

– ¿Yami no Game? – Godou imitó las acciones tomando cinco cartas en su mano.

– Es verdad que dije ser el creador del juego de Duelo de Monstruos, pero eso en parte es mentira – Godou se sorprendió ante lo que Pegasus dijo mostrando todavía aquella sonrisa en su rostro – Los Yami no Game eran juegos usados en el Antiguo Egipto por los faraones y magos a sus servicios, estos con siete artículos milenarios podían invocar a los monstruos del Kage no Kuni (reino de las sombras) y peleaban con ellos, utilizaban tablillas con sus ilustraciones para llamarlos y cuando viaje a Egipto y encontré esas tablas, decidí volver aquel juego de los faraones un juego de cartas.

Godou se quedó escuchando atentamente toda la información que le estaba brindando Pegasus, pues dado su última encarnación había aprendido que las palabras y la información acerca de cualquier cosa es un arma que pocos pueden vencer.

– No obstante las cartas y su relación con los Yami no Game es muy compleja en realidad – Pegasus tomo una carta de su mazo y la puso en su mano – Los siete artículos milenarios con el poder de controlar estos monstruos tienen un poder inimaginable para la humanidad… o eso decían los jeroglíficos del pasado, tampoco sé exactamente mucho del tema salvo que para usar todo su poder se necesita un enorme poder – Con eso Pegasus tomo una carta entre sus dedos – Coloco una carta en posición de defensa bocabajo y coloco una carta bocabajo termino mi turno – Y con eso dio inició al duelo.

– _Draw_ – Godou tomo una carta de su mazo observando sus cartas.

Pegasus al ver eso sonrió mientras un brillo dorado se iluminaba detrás de su hermoso platino cabello, entonces leves sombras se empezaron a mostrar cuando estas se rompieron como cristales y un enorme dolor comenzaba a invadir su ojo, llevo su mano libre a su ojo mientras Godou sintió el nacimiento de poder y observo a Pegasus.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Con un tono suavemente ronco pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño y Pegasus la miraba sorprendida y con leve miedo, eso le indicaba una cosa que conocía bien de batallar en contra de diversos magos – Veo que intentaste usar algún tipo de magia en mí – Aunque su expresión no cambio, Godou pudo notar un brillo en su ojo derecho demostrando que acertó – Lamento informar que la magia no funciona en mí, así que no pienses en volver a intentarlo y lo digo por tu bien – Godou tomo una carta con su mano libre – Coloco una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno.

Pegasus observo atentamente a su rival para tomar una carta.

– "… ¿Qué diablos paso?, pude activar el poder del ojo del milenio por unos segundos pero algo lo destruyo… también, algo me dice que volver a intentarlo sería peligroso como advierte… ¿Quién diablos eres Kusanagi Godou-boy?" – Pensó para sus adentros la hermosa mujer – "Tampoco tome mi mazo personal pensando que sería un duelo fácil, aunque sé que tenía en su mano dos monstruos vanilas*, uno de efecto, dos cartas mágicas y una trampa, la que puso bocabajo debe ser la trampa" – Analizando y pensando rápidamente en una estrategia, Pegasus tomo una carta – Coloco una nueva carta en posición de defensa bocabajo y termino mi turno.

 _*Termino de los Monstruos sin efectos*_

– _Draw_ – Godou tomo una nueva carta y observo a su rival – Cuando no tengo monstruos en el cementerio puedo invocar de modo especial al _Guardián Eatos_ en modo de ataque – Repentinamente de la carta una poderosa ventisca apareció y los ojos de Godou se abrieron cuando la dama de la carta había sido invocada, pero era diferente a los hologramas de Kaiba o sus visiones fantasmales en duelo – No… puede ser verdad – Con una sola idea en su cabeza, Godou alzó su mano y esta tomo la mano de Eatos.

La hermosa ángel se sonrojo volteando a ver a su amo y señor quien tenía sus manos unidas con las suyas, los ojos azules de Eatos brillaron con vida mientras Godou podía sentir un calor nacer de su tersa mano. Sorprendido apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Eatos quien avergonzada desvió la mirada de su señor apretando su mano de igual manera dando verdad a los pensamientos de Godou, con eso miro a Pegasus exigiendo una respuesta sin hacer ni una sola pregunta.

– Como dije antes Godou-boy, el juego de duel monster fue creado por los antiguos egipcios invocando verdaderos monstruos del reino de las sombras, estas cartas inspiradas en esos monstruos dentro del Kage Sekai pueden tomar vida como la carta a la cual estas tomando de la mano – Mientras respondió una sonrisa digna de una serpiente se apodero de su rostro notando la sorpresa y confusión en la mente de Godou incluso sin su ojo.

– Entiendo – Godou retiro su mano de la de Eatos quien observo a su maestro, sus ojos se fijaron el uno con el otro y con una sonrisa hablo – Cuento contigo, Eatos – La bella ángel sonrojada asintió mirando a su rival – Dado que Eatos fue invocada de manera especial puedo convocar de manera normal a mi _Héroe Elemental Busrtrinatix_ en modo de ataque – Con eso el pilar de fuego salió de la carta mostrando a la hermosa dama de fogosa apariencia – Y cuando tengo un monstruo de atributo piro puedo jugar con _Anillo del Sol_ – Con eso muestra una carta verde cuya imagen representa un anillo forjado con las flamas del sol – Esta carta incremente el ataque de mi monstruo seleccionado en 400 puntos.

Con eso el ataque de Busrtrinatix incrementa a 1600 mientras su cuerpo cambiaba un poco con un incremento en masa en todas partes, cosa que de por si era notorio.

– Ataco con _Héroe Elemental Busrtrinatix_ a tu monstruo en posición de defensa – Ante eso se mostró una carta monstruo vacilas llamada Uraby que era un dinosaurio el cual fue quemado por las llamas infernales de Busrtrinatix – Y ataco a tu segundo monstruo con mi _Guardián Eatos_ – Con eso Eatos lanzó una un ataque en contra de la segunda carta a través de un poderoso viento creado por sus alas.

El monstruo resulto ser una pequeña larva verde la cual fue destruida por el viento.

– Termino mi turno – Godou indico aquello observando a Pegasus.

– _Draw_ – Tomando una carta de su mazo observo las cartas que tenía en esos momentos y pensó en una victoria en contra de un monstruo con 2500 de atk y otro con 1600 – Activo la carta mágica de invocación de dragones gemelos – Activando una magia se pudo ver en la imagen una sombra con una flauta y dos dragones saliendo de dos pentagramas – Con esta carta puedo invocar de mi extra deck un monstruo que requiera la fusión de dos monstruos dragón y elijo a _Dragón Meteoro Negro_ – Con eso un poderoso dragón apareció de la nada.

Su cuerpo entero de un tono negó levemente iluminado por lo que parecía ser magma corriendo por su cuerpo hecho de roca volcánica, en su cuello salían espinas puntiagudas mientras su cuerpo robusto se estiraba mostrando de paso su rostro violento destinado cuyo poder era de 3500 de atk y 2000 de def.

– _Dragón Meteoro Negro_ ataca a _Héroe Elemental Busrtrinatix_ – Pegasus indico su ataque en contra de la hermosa heroína quien fue consumida por las llamas del aliento de meteoro de su rival causando una enorme explosión, Godou puso sentir el calor de dicho ataque provocando que aumentara su poder para que no fuera afectado – Termino mi turno – Pegasus sonrió observando el resultado del duelo.

 **Kusanagi Godou: 2000 – 1900 = 100.**

Godou observo asombrado a Pegasus con su habilidad con las cartas, con un suave suspiro observo su deck y un leve brillo dorado fue notado para él.

– _Draw_ – La carta comenzó a brillar para sorpresa de Pegasus quien al mirar a Godou, este se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa – Es hora de terminar el duelo – Godou tomo una de sus cartas – Invoco de manera normal a mi _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ – El pilar de luz dio paso a la hermosa serpiente alada blanca mostrando su fuerza con un rugido, pase a eso el otro dragón se mostraba poco sorprendido.

– Impresionante Godou-boy, pero mi dragón es todavía más fuerte – Sin temor a la bestia blanca que una vez tuvo en sus sueños, Pegasus se mantenía tranquila sabiendo que su victoria estaba cerca.

– No por mucho – Más la frase del rey demonio la sorprendió – Activo mi carta mágica de juego rápido – La carta colocada se mostró para sorpresa de Pegasus con la imagen de dos sombras uniéndose en un espiral azul y rojo – Ahora fusiono a mi _Dragón Blanco Ojiazul_ con mi _Guardián Eatos_ – Los dos monstruos fueron rodeados por una intenso brillo mientras se creaba la magia de fusión – _'Majestuosa guerrera nacida para conllevar el peso de la tierra y la vida, aparece frente a quienes han cometido males y caza a las bestias que se interpongan en tu camino'_ – Las dos bestias comenzaron a unirse formando una nueva sombra – ' _Yugo Shoukan/Invocación por fusión, leveru hachi'_ _Guardián de la Tierra, Caballero del Dragón Blanco._.

La sombra se mostró como la carta que había vencido a los tres dragones de Kaiba, pero su aura divina incluso se expandía en el reino de la oscuridad demostrando su inmenso poder. Pegasus quedo asombrada y fascinada por dicha carta que no recordaba hacer creado, pero todavía no podía vencerle.

– Sé lo que piensa Pegasus y lamento informar que te equivocas, pues activo la habilidad especial de _Guardián de la Tierra, Caballero del Dragón Blanco_ que le da un bono de 500 atk por cada Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en el campo y cementerio – Ante eso el atk del monstruo subió a 3000 siendo todavía más débil que la bestia de Pegasus – Ahora activo su segundo efecto.

– ¿Segundo efecto? – Asombrada y aterrada, Pegasus observo a Godou quien se mantenía sonriendo en esos momentos, sus ojos grabaron cada centímetro de dicha mirada llena de gula y lujuria por la victoria que se le acercaba – "¿Qué pasa con esa mirada como si su vida dependiera de esta victoria?... en verdad, ¿Quién diablos eres Kusanagi Godou?" – Pensó la dama esperando a ver qué pasaba.

– Así Es Pegasus y el segundo efecto de mi monstruo me permite eliminar 500 puntos de atk por cada monstruo dragón en el campo, **Dragon Law** – Con eso la hermosa dama vestida con un traje indio parecido al poderoso dragón blanco alzo su brazo disminuyendo el ataque del Dragón Meteoro Negro hasta los 2500 – _Guardián de la Tierra, Caballero del Dragón Blanco_ ataca al _Dragón Meteoro Negro_ – La hermosa dama desvaino su espada que obtuvo un brillo blanco.

El dragón lanzó un poderoso aliento de cometa infernal más la hermosa dama corto el ataque del dragón destruyéndolo de paso.

 **Pegasus: 2000 – 500 = 1500.**

Pegasus repentinamente fue golpeada por la ráfaga de aire del ataque causado por la hermosa dama quien portaba el poder del dragón blanco, Godou entonces noto cuando su cabello voló algo que lo sorprendió.

Con unos segundos el viento termino dejando ver a Pegasus asombrada de su campo vacío, entonces noto la mirada de Godou a su ojo izquierdo, una sonrisa se formó al ver que había visto su secreto, aunque era probable que no supiera que era aquello.

– Eso era… un artículo del milenio – Más al parecer si lo sabía y ella observo a Godou sorprendida – Supongo que eso es un sí – Ahora entendía de donde Pegasus podía tener el poder de un ancestro divino como Guinevere siendo una mera mortal en un mundo donde la magia parece estar extinta.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Godou-boy – Pegasus respondió tranquila incluso al ver que su rival descubrió una parte de su secreto – Pero ni creas que he…

-Música-

Debido a un repentino tono Pegasus fue interrumpida y frunció el ceño cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer para sorpresa de Godou, su compañera de fusión miro eso sorprendida antes de mirar a su amo y este también la miro, una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en la hermosa caballera antes de desaparecer.

– El tiempo de nuestro duelo debe de terminar – Pegasus se levantó de la mesa con total calma – Como dije antes, tengo una agenda muy ocupada, pero tomare mi tiempo para indicar la verdadera razón de que te llamara – Observo al adolescente quien también le miro.

– ¿Verdadera razón? – Repitió Godou confundido y Pegasus sonrió al ver eso.

– Pronto dará inició un torneo que yo y mi compañía patrocinaremos y queremos que los mejores duelistas participen en él, siendo aquel que derroto a Seto Kaiba y mirando tus habilidades en persona, puedo afirmar que eres digno de participar en mi torneo – Sacando de la nada un maletín negro que puso en la mesa, Godou observo aquello para luego darle una mirada a la hermosa mujer.

– ¿Cuál es el truco? – Aunque no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, Godou podía fácilmente adivinar que las personas como Pegasus nunca hacían cosas como esa sin un objetivo detrás de eso y como Campione que era, no se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente.

Repentinamente la hermosa mujer se acercó a su rostro sorprendiendo a Godou quien al intentar decir algo…

-Kiss~-

Su boca fue ocupada por los suaves labios de Pegasus.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con su nuevo campo de juego, atacando con ferocidad la lengua rival mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Godou. Sus manos danzaban en el duro cuerpo del adolescente quien estaba en un estado de Shock, entonces Pegasus libero su boca con un hilo de saliva que todavía le conectaba con la boca del joven, entonces avanzo hasta su oído.

– Lo sabrás en su tiempo – Susurro con la hermosa voz de un demonio en vida – Te estaré esperando y si vences en esta ocasión… _te recompensare muy bien_ – Tras eso mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar y Pegasus lamió el interior de su oreja congelando el cerebro de Godou.

Con eso se levantó de las piernas del adolescente y se retiró ladeando sus caderas para que el joven disfrutara perfectamente de ello, una vez lejos de su vista se detendría.

-Tiempo Después-

El cielo ya era de un color oscuro vagamente iluminado por las estrellas, por la cuidad de Domino caminaba Godou con un gran dolor de cabeza por culpa de Pegasus, quien no le dejo marcharse fácilmente una vez que se retiró, pidiendo comida de antemano que tuvo que comer hasta el último bocado, luego problemas en los trenes que le hicieron esperar mucho tiempo.

Luego se encontraba el problema del maletín que fue obligado a tomar, no estaba seguro de que le hacía pensar a esa mujer que él aceptaría así como así, realmente prefería evitar tener algún contacto con esa mujer desde ese punto.

Notando la cercanía de la casa Mutou, algo lo detuvo…

-Brillo- -Sirenas-

Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo a una enorme velocidad, se movía entre la multitud hasta que por fin pudo observar una ambulancia en la entrada de la casa/tienda mientras Yugi lloraba en el pecho de Joey y sus amigos le apoyaban, la ambulancia comenzó a irse pasando a un lado, entonces sintió un dolor en su pecho como un quejido proveniente de su deck.

El sonido de la ambulancia continuaba alejándose hasta que se perdió por completo, su cuerpo congelado reacciono moviéndose hasta donde se encontraban sus nuevos amigos, quienes miraron a Godou.

Sus ojos negros con un brillo preocupado y su respiración levemente agitada demostrando que había estado corriendo, su mirada paso a Tea quien bajo la mirada entristecida y cayo de rodillas.

-Drop-

El frío concreto del suelo comenzó a humedecerse cuando Godou apretó los dientes y cerro su puño hasta doler.

– ¿Q-Qué y cómo sucedió? – Incluso tratando de sonar tranquilo, su tartamudeo y su voz demostraba que también se sintió afectado, los presentes no sabían que decir en esos momentos.

– Pegasus – Repentinamente un nombre familiar resonó y alzo su mirada para ver a Yugi como a su espíritu con una ira en sus ojos – Ella me mando un video diciéndome que me invitaba a un torneo y cuando me negué, ella utilizo una magia oscura que tomo el alma de mi abuelito encerrándola en una carta y para recuperar su alma, debo de derrotada – Su voz aunque triste y con rabia, sonaba dudosa y era de esperarse al contar algo como eso, pues era probable que le creyeran loca, sabía que incluso sus amigos no le creerían.

Pase a eso Godou fue rodeado por un aura oscura que sorprendió a Yugi y al espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio, frente a sus ojos una sombra se mostraba con ocho cabezas demostrando rabia en 16 ojos carmesí.

– ¿Godou? – Los presentes miraron al joven quien comenzó a levantarse y ellos se sorprendieron cuando su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad roja como la sangre misma, mientras su ojo izquierdo con un brillante color dorado.

– Así que esto es lo que planeaste, Pegasus – Su tono antes animado y amigable había cambiado a un tono frío despiadado que sorprendió a los jóvenes y más por lo que había dicho.

– ¿Lo sabías? – Tristán cuestiono incrédulo, aunque por la forma en que Godou actuaba era poco probable que eso fuera.

Godou decidió contarles lo que había pasado mientras estaba fuera, excluyendo algunas cosas que no merecían la pena.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de un nuevo capítulo.**

 **He de admitir que fue más difícil de lo que creí adaptar esta escena de lo que había pensado, aunque por fin pude terminar dando una razón del porque Godou acepta ir al torneo con Yugi y los demás, aunque posiblemente más de uno se haya dado esa idea en realidad, dado la personalidad de Godou.**

 **Ahora, realmente no tengo mucho que comentar acerca del capítulo de hoy por parte de lo que me pertenece, ¿Qué que quiero decir con esto?, sencillo, aunque el 90% del capítulo fue adaptado por mí, hay un 10% que no y de eso es lo que hablare.**

 **Female Pegasus, es lo principal.**

 **Originalmente pensaba dejar que Pegasus fuera un hombre como el primer antagonista del canon sin más que eso, no pensaba hacerle la regla de Bender, ahora puede que se estén preguntando:**

 **Si no lo tenías planeado; ¿Por qué hacerlo?**

 **Eso se debe a que un amigo me platico unas ideas y entre ellas estaba una saga después del reino de duelistas y antes de ciudad de las batallas que involucraban a dos personajes, uno por supuesto se trataba de Pegasus como una mujer y la otra una hermosa mujer adulta (Pantera) quien sería la que acompañara a Joy y un tercer personaje que todavía está en duda.**

 **Esta saga que sería antes de la cuidad de la batalla que me comento me encanto y ayudaba al desarrollo de los personajes además de darle un nuevo punto de vista a los dos héroes avanzando con tal de ayudar, en esto también se hacer cercanas a ciertas damas del harem como nuevos miembros.**

 **Aunque como ya dije esto fue un plan iniciado entre mi amigo quien fue el encargado de darme la descripción del personaje (modificado un poco) y que me indico que tipo de personalidad darle, la cual fue una confiada, traviesa, picara y sensual digna de una mujer decidida la cual tomaría la iniciativa en su relación sexual y amorosa, lo que la define como una Pantera.**

 **En este caso la historia de Pegasus es cambiada de revivir a la persona que ama a otra que no pienso decir, pero eso también ayuda a la segunda saga.**

 **Otra cosa que debo de alertar es sobre los deck's/mazos de la serie, pues cada saga ira cambiando siendo la mayoría de los deck's de cartas inventadas como la siguiente.**

 **¿Por qué menciono esto?**

 **El siguiente deck para la segunda saga me la creara mi amigo dándome efectos y demás, dado que él deseaba hacer un deck para la historia y puede que suene raro que como escritor le deje eso a un amigo, pero confió en él como para hacerlo y ver cómo puedo avanzar la historia de esa manera.**

 **Aunque también les dio una advertencia, hasta donde recuerdo de nuestra plática, la historia y parte del deck son la unión de 4 hentais, razón de la descripción y movimientos sensuales de Pegasus, así que… posiblemente censure un chingo en la segunda saga…. Nunca pensé que una persona haría algo como censurar un libro Uo_o**

 **En fin, si alguien tiene alguna queja con respecto a esto es libre de comentarlo, pero eventualmente espero que le den una oportunidad, al menos yo se la estoy dando y eso que me es extraño escribir a un personaje con estas características.**

 **Ahora responderé a los Reviews:**

 **Carlos Colon 7530:** Muchas gracias, estoy feliz de que pienses eso acerca de mis historias, es bueno que se aprecie el esfuerzo.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Gracias amigo y en este caso debo de darte un alto, no es que Joey haya obtenido una chica primero, en esta historia Yugi ya estaba enamorada de Joey desde antes así que en general siempre lo estuvo, así que por el momento Joey va a la cabeza pero no por mucho tiempo y es bueno saber eso, quería buscar un personaje cómico para escenas en la tienda de juegos y al buscar un personaje me encontró con Rinko.

 **Coronado Montes:** Efectivamente mi querido Watson, en termino de poderes los Objetos Milenarios estarían a la par del poder de un Ancestro Divino como Guinevere, Artio, Asera o Athena revivida por el rey del fin, por ende puede afectar durante unos segundos a un Campione pero se necesitaría de un inmenso poder para que este en verdad afectara a un Campione como Godou y en el caso de Joey, que puedo decir, los despistados son buena onda y muy divertidos.

 **Enigma95:** Unos cuantos capítulos en realidad.

Con eso de encajar, ¿Te refieres a los personajes de Gundam?, en ese caso hay una razón de que estén presentes, lo que se verá en el próximo capítulo.

 **Komaterah:** Me alegra saber eso y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Iniciando el viaje al reino enemigo!

**Capítulo 6.- El viaje inicia ¡Rumbo al reino de los duelos!**

-Tic-Tac-

El sonido del reloj avanzando era el único ruido que había en la habitación oscura donde Godou se encontraba viviendo en la actualidad. El joven rey demonio se encontraba tirado en la cama observando el techo del cuarto, paso su vista al reloj del cuarto y gracias a sus habilidades como Campione podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día, ahí pudo observar que eran las 4 de la mañana/madrugada.

No había podido conciliar el sueño dado los eventos que habían pasado cuando llego a la casa Mutou y enterarse de lo que Pegasus había hecho…

– Es sorprendente como no invoque al Jabalí en esos momentos – Comentó en auto burla a su persona regresando su vista al techo del cuarto – ¿Por eso me dejaste fuera tanto tiempo, Pegasus? – La imagen vivida de la hermosa mujer apareció en su cabeza incrementando las emociones negativas que hacían al Jabalí gruñir en deseo de destrucción representando lo que Godou deseaba hacer en esos momentos.

Pase a eso no podía hacer algo como eso por más de una razón, la más importante era que no podría explicarlo y no contaba con una asociación mágica que pudiera limpiar su desastre como Campione. Suspiro cerrando los ojos esperando poder dormir siquiera una hora dado que volvería a trabajar apenas Yugi se marchara a la escuela.

-ROOOARRR-

Un repentino rugido llamó su atención y levanto su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama y mirar su mazo que comenzaba a brillar. Con cuidado lo tomo y observo la carta que brillaba con gran fuerza, aquella era la carta más preciada de Solomon, el Dragón Blanco Ojiazul, quien al parecer podía sentir la desaparición y dolor de su anterior amo.

Con cuidado dejo su deck y la carta del dragón en su funda en la parte superior de la mesa de noche para apretar dolorosamente sus puños, junto a eso un aura dorada demostración de su aura divina del dios de la victoria era liberado mientras podía sentir el relinche del semental blanco en contra de la pecadora que provoco daños al pueblo.

Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada ni activar sus poderes, era un humano de quien hablaba y no de un dios, usar sus poderes para algo como eso era algo que no pensaba hacer por nada en el mundo, por lo cual debería de jugar según las reglas de Pegasus.

Con cuidado se dejó caer a la cama una vez más en espera de poder ir a donde Pegasus se encontraba y darle una lección que no olvidaría, aunque para eso debía de tener paciencia hasta que esa mujer le entregara el boleto de ida a su torneo donde pelearía por lo que le hizo a Solomon y recuperaría su alma.

Nuevamente observo el reloj y la hora cambio para mostrar las 5:58 a.m. y por ende, la pronta hora de abrir y que Yugi se dirija a la escuela, por ende se levantó de la cama sin haber dormido ni una sola hora, pero estaba bien con eso, su ira no le dejaría tener sueños agradables y menos con el Jabalí gruñendo en ira y destrucción.

Salió de su cuarto caminando hasta los pasillos y toco la puerta del cuarto de Yugi, espero unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a la entristecida Yugi. Su ira no fue por toda la anoche sino que duro un tiempo antes de que eso causara que se cansara mentalmente y durmiera para calmarse, ahora despierta la tristeza era aquello que la acompañaba en esos momentos.

– Alístate o llegaras tarde a la escuela – Sin mirarla a los ojos habló con un tono suave con el cual solía hablarle a Shizuka cuando se sentía triste, aunque en esos momentos no hablaba con ella por la emoción de importancia que comenzaba a invadirle desde lo más profundo de su ser. Yugi asintió caminando en su cuarto para arreglarse – Yugi – La nombrada se detuvo y miró de reojo a Godou quien al ver su reflejo en aquellos orbes cristalinos sintió que su corazón se apretaba, pero debía decir lo que pensaba – Lo recuperaremos – Sin duda y con una enorme voluntad o determinación indico aquello.

Aunque Yugi no dijo nada y solamente se dio la vuelta, Godou pudo ver una pequeña chispa en su ojo demostrando que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por eso se dio la media vuelta y fue a buscar ropa cómoda para cuando Yugi termine su baño él entre a uno antes de hacer su trabajo, no podía dejar la tienda de cartas detenida por nada en el mundo, debía de continuar por Solomon.

-Time Skip-

Nuevamente la rutina empezaba con la diferencia de una persona no presente, en eso Godou limpiaba el local y pulía el vidrio con el polvo que aparecía en una noche. En las primeras horas de las mañanas era raro que alguien entrara al negocio salvo uno que otro adulto que buscaba comprar un sobre de cartas para sus hijos, por ende en las mañanas era más un límite de limpieza para él.

Pasando así con su mano una tela para limpiar el vidrio de la estantería principal detrás del escritorio de cristal, el cual sería lo siguiente en limpiar.

-Ring~-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Rinko para su sorpresa, era demasiado temprano como para que Sei saliera de clase, lo cual se demostró cuando no entró antes que su madre y pase a ello la hermosa mujer entró en paso lento hasta el escritorio de vidrió.

– Buenos días – Con cortesía saludo a la hermosa mujer dejando de limpiar temporalmente para prestarle atención, después de todo era una buena clienta como una buena amiga para Solomon y para él.

– Me entere de que Solomon fue hospitalizado – Desviando la mirada dolida al revelar la noticia, Godou sonrió amargamente entendiendo como los chismes se esparcían a gran velocidad – ¿Sabes algo de cómo se encuentra? – La preocupación era notoria en la hermosa madre a quien le temblaban los labios por lo que le pudiera pasar a Solomon, demostrando que ella en verdad apreciaba como él a aquel hombre de avanzada edad.

– Los doctores no saben que le pudo haber pasado pero se desmayó de la nada, no parece tener algo grave pero no saben nada de nada acerca de lo que haya sucedido – Mintió.

Aunque en verdad nunca le hubiera gustado mentir a personas importantes o a quienes considerara amigos y/o familia, como rey demonio de otro mudo y una persona que desconocía el mundo de la magia antes de relacionarse con un dios, si le contaran la verdad estaría lejos de creerles un pepino acerca de que perdió su alma por un artículo del antiguo Egipto, pase a eso no era más que una verdad.

– ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda apoyarlos? – Preguntó con esperanza de hacer algo – Solomon siempre ha sido una persona de buen corazón, una vez me dejo dormir a mí y a Sei en su casa cuando nos corrieron por no pagar la renta, en otra ocasión nos invitó a comer cuando no tuve dinero… en verdad es una persona de enorme corazón – Godou tuvo que estar de acuerdo con esas palabras.

Aquel hombre le había dejado vivir en su casa y le había ofrecido trabajo incluso cuando su primer encuentro fue en una pelea callejera, le ayudo a adaptarse a un nuevo mundo incluso cuando no lo sabía y pase a todo eso, nunca había abandonado aquella amable sonrisa con la que le conoció, una persona pura digno de un hombre creado por dios.

Pase a eso una persona tomo su alma para poder manipularlo como a Yugi…

– Dentro de dos días más o menos, Yugi y yo nos iremos a cierto lugar para obtener una mejor ayuda de un conocido de Solomon, al hacer eso deberé de cerrar la tienda aunque no quiera en realidad – Aunque no era del todo cierto o más bien, una verdad modificada, Godou observo a Rinko seriamente a los ojos – ¿Cree que pueda cuidar de la tienda mientras no estamos? – Preguntó con un tono serio en espera de que pudiera aceptar.

Sin duda dejar solo y cerrado el local era uno de los temas que más le importaban pues no querían preocupar mucho a los niños, pero dado que Yugi y él se iban al reino de Pegasus, nadie cuidaría de la tienda ni la atenderían por lo cual eso provocaría preocupación a los niños, cosa que menos quería.

– Esta bien – Más Rinko acepto sin problemas para sorpresa de Godou – Aunque espero que me puedas ayudar con esto – Así sonrió demostrando que podía confiar en ella, cosa que animo un poco al joven rey quien recupero un poco más el ánimo con eso.

Rinko tomo un delantal negro y Godou comenzó a indicarle que debía de hacer en esos momentos, así ambos empezaron con la limpieza del local como Godou y Solomon hacían cada mañana entre pequeñas charlas ocasionales o dudas que hubiera de un lado al otro, cosas que parecen triviales y que al desaparecer se sienten tan lejanas.

-Tiempo Después-

Godou se encontraba caminando por el mercado con una canasta y una lista en su bolsillo, en esos momentos Rinko se encontraba en la recepción junto con Sei al cual fue a buscar a la hora de su salida, las hermanas Fumiya también estaban ayudando a la tienda poniéndose delantales negros para ayudar a Rinko en sus labores, eso le hizo sentirse feliz al ver cuántas personas ayudaban a Solomon para continuar.

Pero como ellos él debía de hacer lo que debía de hacer y por eso compraba comida que prepararía el día de mañana para una semana de salida, no sabía el tiempo que duraría el reino de Pegasus y prefería estar listo para cualquier situación posible, de ahí tener que llevar comida para 20 personas que durara 2 semanas y si se preguntan cómo lo llevaría, una mochila pokémon será su respuesta… ¿De dónde lo saco?

*En el mundo Pokémon*

–…– En una casa tranquila en pueblo paleta se podía ver a un entrenador mudo vestido de rojo observando unas líneas que formaban lo que una vez fue su mochila cósmica, levanto la mirada para ver a su Pikachu con una mirada confundida y se alzó de hombros –…– Dio media vuelta abriendo su ropero y sacando otra de color amarilla.

*De regreso al mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh*

Tras un tiempo había terminado de hacer sus compras y mañana se prepararía para cocinar la comida e incluso llevaba botanas como chocolates, barras de proteínas y sabritas, por lo cual regresaría a la casa Mutou donde las hermanas Fumiya y Rinko se encontraban atendiendo a los clientes.

– Kusanagi Godou – Más una repentina voz lo detuvo y observo a la persona que lo hacía, siendo un hombre de traje calvo – Lo manda Lady Pegasus para usted y para la competidora Yugi – Con eso entrego dos sobres a Godou quien las tomo y el hombre dio una reverencia para retirarse.

Godou observo los dos sobres blancos con el mismo sello de cera carmesí que había visto cuando Pegasus le había enviado la invitación a su persona, entonces observo el camino notando que se encontraba cerca de la academia donde Yugi y los demás estudiaban. Pensando unos segundos de que hacer, suspiro pensando en seguir su instinto.

* * *

En el salón de clases durante la hora del almuerzo, Yugi se encontraba sentado con sus amigos discutiendo acerca del incidente de Pegasus y dándole los ánimos que Yugi necesitaba. Joey en especial era quien más la animaba estando a su lado y calmando su herido corazón por la pérdida de su única familia de sangre.

Repentinamente hubo un ruido por los pasillos de chicas gimiendo en silencio o chillando de emoción indicando que tal vez alguno de los chicos más guapos o lindos de la academia se encontraban cerca, repentinamente una persona entro en el salón sorprendiendo al grupo de adolescentes notando a un joven de 1,80 cm de un cabello negro y tez acanelada quien conocían en la tienda de Yugi.

– ¿Godou-kun? – El nombrado observo como Tea se había levantado sorprendida de verlo en su escuela como los demás, más el chico suspiro encontrando por fin el salón indicado y camino hacía ellos – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Por qué no estás en la tienda de cartas? – Cuestiono sorprendía como confunda dado que no le era algo común ver a Godou fuera del trabajo con lo responsable que era.

– Uno de los perros de Pegasus me entrego esto junto la de Yugi – Lanzando los dos sobres los cuatro amigos las miraron con sorpresa – Posiblemente sean las invitaciones y dado que en lo personal no pude esperar su regreso, además de estar por la zona, decidí venir para que podamos verlas ahora – Su sinceridad se demostraba fácilmente con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras Tea, Joey y Tristán observaron a Yugi.

– Veamos lo que tienen – Sin duda en sus palabras tomo una de los dos sobres y la abrió como Godou con la suya – ¿Cartas? – Sorprendidos notaron que el interior contaba con cinco cartas cada una.

Godou como Yugi tomaron las cartas y las pusieron en los pupitres demostrando las mismas cinco cartas cada una con un nombre diferente. Uno era un mapa, otro era una carta con nombre de invitación, otra era la gloria de la mano del rey que tenía la ilustración de oro y otra en blanco junto con una con guantes y estrellas, eso era algo curioso para los presentes quienes sintieron curiosidad con respecto a ello.

Godou como los demás leyeron la que decía invitación notando por el escrito que se trataba de aquello que les permitiría dirigirse al reino de Pegasus para poder enfrentarla, aunque las demás también debían de significar algo.

– Maldición – Tristán fue el primero en romper el silencio notando las palabras de dicha carta – Así que no podemos ir sin una carta como esta – Junto con Tea y Joey, los tres fruncieron el ceño enfadaos y tristes de aquello pues la carta indicaba que solo podían acudir aquellos con la carta en mano – Debe haber una forma de que podamos entrar en el barco para acompañarlos – Agregó con un tono serio pues no quería que sus amigos fueran solos y en parte, ni Yugi ni Godou querían estar sin ellos.

El tiempo avanzo hablando de las cartas como del premio en efectivo que llamó la atención de Joey, claro que Godou sabía la razón de su interés y por eso entendía que se haya cautivado con eso, lamentablemente el sonido de la campana dio fin al tiempo de Godou dentro de la academia así que tuvo que retirarse con sus cartas, mañana sería un largo día.

-Al día siguiente-

El brillo de las estrellas en el oscuro firmamento era sin duda hermoso de contemplar, el salado olor del océano se expandía en la costa donde había un enorme crucero en el muelle donde una enorme fila de personas comenzaba a entrar, pues aquel barco los llevaría directamente a la isla de Pegasus donde se llevaría a cabo su torneo.

La enorme fila de duelistas seleccionado era asombrosa con Godou llegando junto a Yugi para poder hacer la fila para poder entrar, aunque Yugi fue al final de la cola, Godou se quedó parado esperando a que todo el mundo avanzara antes de subir sentado para no hacer esperas parado como los demás en la fila, más un repentino brillo amarillento llamó su atención.

– ¿Dónde están tus estrellas? – Repentinamente uno de los trabajadores hizo una pregunta llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

– Relájate un poco – Es así como Joey sonrió nervioso al notar la mirada clavada en él por aquel que vigilaba que las reglas se cumplieran adecuadamente, el hombre notando que esa persona no parecía portar estrellas estaba por mandar a que lo sacaran, pero algo paso…

– Hasta que llegas Joey – Una nueva voz se unió cuando Godou apareció a un lado de Joey pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros con una sonrisa calmada que sorprendió tanto al empleado como al joven rubio – ¿Hay algún problema señor? – En eso paso su vista al hombre sentado quien analizo a la otra persona, metiéndose en la fila mientras al parecer había esperado fuera por esa persona sin saber que había llegado, eso era sospechoso.

– No tiene ninguna estrella y por ende no puede pasar – Más su respuesta fue dada con total profesionalismo que era sorpréndete – Y si voz tampoco tiene estrellas puede retirarse de la fila o me obligaran a llamar…

– Las tenemos – Más interrumpido tanto el empleado como Joey observaron sorprendidos a Godou – ¿No te dije que no guardaras tu estrella en un lugar como este? – Entonces con un movimiento Godou saco una estrella del bolsillo superior del saco verde de Joey para su sorpresa y el del hombre – Aquí está la mía – Y para demostrar que no era una suya él saco otra de su pantalón, entonces el hombre noto que eran verdaderas estrellas participantes, pero algo estaba mal.

– Lady Pegasus informo que dio dos estrellas a cada participante, ¿De verdad pensaste que puedes engañarme con eso? – Afilando su mirada el hombre pensaba intimidar a Godou por la burla que le estaba haciendo pasar, más el joven guardo su estrella para sacar una carta y esa era la carta del guante con estrellas.

– Según la carta enviada por Pegasus, cualquier duelista con una estrella puede participar en el torneo, en ningún lado dice que tengan que ser dos – Utilizando las lenguas en el "contrato" Godou cayó al hombre con una simple oración, entonces con una suave sonrisa camino hasta quedar frente al empleado – Si tienes alguna queja habla con Lady Pegasus.

Dudoso de que hacer el hombre saco un teléfono y marco al número de su jefa.

Mientras eso pasaba en la fila para la entrada convencional, en la zona de carga Tea y Tristán se subieron a uno de los contenedores sin que nadie de los empleados los viera y de esa manera abordar el barco para acompañar a Yugi, pues no podían abandonar a su amiga cuando más podría necesitarlos.

Regresando con Godou y Joey, estos subieron junto con Yugi dado que se unió al revuelo de Joey para que pudiera unirse, más Pegasus acepto que subieran Godou y Joey con una estrella sin problemas, incluso aquellos quienes eran amigos de Yugo y Godou y no eran duelistas, por lo cual los empleados de Industria Ilusiones no tocarían ni molestarían a nadie del grupo.

– Supongo que esa molesta mujer tiene su lado bueno al final – Comentó Joey quien se encontraba mirando el mar en la popa del barco.

– Yo realmente creo que lo hace por beneficio personal – Agregó Godou al comentario de Joey observando a los demás duelistas charlando entre ellos – Aunque debemos de agradecerle que te haya dejado pasar junto a los demás, aunque quien sabe dónde se encuentren – Comentó con una suave risa que fue acompañada por Yugi y Joey.

La brisa marina hacía danzar su cabello con el suave movimiento del barco por el mar disfrutando de la paz antes de la tormenta, Joey, Yugi y Godou sabían que disfrutar la paz del momento era lo mejor para todos en esos momentos, pues una vez en el territorio de Pegasus, difícilmente podría hacer algo con total libertad como ahora.

– ¡Oh! – Una repentina e infantil voz de la nada sonó con una exclamación de sorpresa – Joey-kun y Yugi-san, cuanto tiempo – Los nombrados quienes miraban el mar observaron a quien les nombro sorprendidos.

– Jasmine – Nombrando a la persona que reconocieron al instante, la linda niña de lilas cabellos quien sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos a quienes había conocido en el torneo preliminar.

– Vaya que ha pasado un tiempo – El primero en devolver el saludo fue Joey, quien se había acercado a la linda niña quien se mostraba feliz de ver caras conocidas – Así que también fuiste invitada, eso es bueno, ahora podre tener mi revancha – Agregó determinado mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza.

– No pienso perder – Curiosamente la linda niña ya no era tan tímida como antes y eso se demostraba con el hecho de hablar sin avergonzarse con Joey, posiblemente por los duelos en el torneo en el que participo. Jasmine entonces observo a Yugi quien cruzo miradas con ella – También espero tener un duelo contigo, Yugi.

– Lo estaré esperando – Devolviendo el reto con una sonrisa, Yugi como Jasmine sonrieron sabiendo que ambos habían prometido combatir a como diera lugar en el torneo.

Godou se quedó fuera de la conversación pues poco o nada sabía acerca de Jasmine, repentinamente su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un poder levemente familiar alrededor del barco donde se encontraba y el hecho de que se sintiera tan familiar, su cuerpo reaccionaba a hace dos días en cierta cafetería, tal cosa llamó su atención pensando en una posibilidad.

– Iré a dar una vuelta, ya regreso – Así comenzó a caminar alejándose de sus amigos con una suave sonrisa para que no se preocuparan o sospecharan, para su suerte funciono dado que Yugi y Joey continuaron hablando entre ellos como con Jasmine.

Así continuó su caminata pasando sus ojos a cada persona en el crucero analizando a la persona quien pudiera tener aquel poder en la oscuridad, aunque no tenía nada de suerte para encontrar al responsable no pensaba rendirse sabiendo lo peligroso que podría ser. Aumento levemente su poder para ver si eso llamaba la atención del portador de algún Ítem Milenario.

– Vaya sorpresa – Más una voz lo detuvo y volteo a ver a la responsable de dicha voz.

Una hermosa dama cuyo cabello lacio y puntiagudo brillaba como una dorada corona con algunos mechones cayendo en sus hombros y pasando por la frente mientras su blanca y tersa piel cual leche resaltaba unos hermosos ojos amatistas, sin duda era una belleza entre bellezas con sus rasgos femeninos pero con un poco de maquillaje que le hacía resaltar su lado más coqueto. La dama era un poco más alta que la mujer promedio pero que resaltaba su figura curvilínea con su gran busto de copa-EE siendo retenido con esfuerzo por un corsé blanco atado en la zona delantera resaltando su delgada cintura y un chaleco azul oscuro junto a unos cubre brazos sin guantes, una falda morada que ocultaba su trasero y muslos pero resaltaba sus largas piernas cubiertas por medias blancas y unos tacones morados.

La hermosa mujer camino mientras ladeaba sus caderas de forma más natural que la de Pegasus, indicando que ella usualmente caminaba así, pase a eso Godou no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada e imaginación a sus caderas pensando como de desarrollados estaban, negó mentalmente observando como la dama se encontraba justo frente suyo.

– Pensar que me encontraría con aquel que logro vencer a la campeona Kaiba Seto – Mientras hablaba, la hermosa mujer observaba de pies a cabeza a Godou analizándolo – "Es bastante guapo y tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado, aunque no puedo sentir un reto de él" – Pensó a sus adentros con la calificación de Godou desde su perspectiva – Mi nombre es Kujaku Mai/Mai Valentine y deseo tener nuestro primer duelo.

El joven varón repentinamente había chocado con una parte del barco para su sorpresa demostrado que inconscientemente había retrocedido y ahora Kujaku Mai estaba muy cerca de su espacio personal, eso provoco que el dulce olor de su perfume llegara incluso a sus fosas nasales, aunque curiosamente podía sentir otros olores mezclados que no provenían de ella pero le restó importancia por dos razones:

1.- No era la persona poseedora de uno de los artículos milenario a quien buscaba.

2.- La mujer era una duelista más del plan de Pegasus y no una de sus enviadas para poder analizarlos y eso era claro por su forma de actuar, Pegasus sabría que un espía sería inútil al fin y al cabo cuando un duelo la mayor parte es de suerte por no mencionar que no ganaba nada al espiarlo fuera de su duelo.

– E-Es un gusto conocerla, Mai-san – Con un tono levemente nervioso (más que nada por su invasión de espacio personal) saludo a la bella dama de rubios cabellos lo mejor que pudo en esos incómodos momentos, aunque sin dejar de buscar el aura del articulo milenario que había dentro del barco sin contar el Puzzle de Yugi – ¿H-Hay algo que necesite de mí? – Esperando poder terminar pronto aquello, sus ojos pasaron a los de la hermosa dama.

– Solo quise ver cómo era aquel que obtuvo el trono del más fuerte – Para alivió de Godou, la hermosa mujer había separado su cuerpo del suyo dejándolo recuperar su espacio personal – Te derrotare en el reino de los duelos – Aclaro con mucha confianza mientras se retiraba balanceando sus caderas, siendo así como hombres la miraban babeando.

Godou suspiro sabiendo que no era su mejor semana, pero entonces sintió más cerca el poder cercano a lo divino por lo que olvido lo de Mai y fue a ver dónde su instinto le advertía de maldad y peligro, pues incluso su compañero creado por las llamas del sol podía sentir que había algo que daño incontables vidas en su tiempo adecuado.

* * *

Con un suspiro de derrota se había detenido en uno de los laterales del barco mientras se inclinaba en los barandales de acero inoxidable. El olor de sal marina junto al sonido de las olas rotas por el barco fueron sumamente tranquilizadoras pase al deseo de encontrar al poseedor del peligroso articulo milenario, pero dado que esa persona al parecer se escondía de él fue más difícil de lo esperado…

– Te sientes tan mal de no haberme visto – Más su cuerpo se estremeció ante un inmenso poder a la par que dos manos se deslizaron por su pecho hasta el abdomen – Ven aquí entonces – Las manos cambiaron de posición a su ropa y aunque podía negarse, decidió hacer lo que decía la otra persona para poder obtener información.

Tirado a un cuarto oscuro con una lámpara ya casi quemada que apenas e iluminaba el lugar, Godou sabía que la otra persona sabía que podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día y posiblemente también ella pudiera hacerlo, así que observo a la otra persona.

La joven tenía su edad de un cabello blanco largo y puntiagudo en contra de cada regla gravitacional que junto a su blanca piel resaltaban sus hermosos ojos azul celestres, sus facciones eran suaves y muy tiernas casi infantiles que incluso se resaltaban con la sombría mirada y sonrisa en su rostro. La joven era de una estatura promedio de un cuerpo delgado expuesto por su atrevida ropa que constaba de un top negro que ocultaba con perfección su busto copa-C y dejaba expuesta su delgada cintura y su pequeño ombligo, llevaba un short corto azul oscuro que resaltaba su redondo y firme trasero como una apetitosa manzana y sus muslos carnosos y tonificados como sus largas piernas finalizando en unos tacones.

– Tú eres… – Aunque no sabía su nombre si la recordaba y eso era en la academia de Yugi cuando fue a entregarle la carta de Pegasus como invitación, aunque en eso no había esa maligna mirada ni esa ropa tan revelativa o el articulo milenario que caía hasta su pecho.

– Veo que te gusta~ – Comentó la linda niña resaltando su pequeño busto con burla en su voz sonrojando suavemente al varón.

– ¿Quién eres? – Más no tenía tiempo para eso y cuestiono a la linda niña quien sonrió burlonamente – Y no me refiero al cuerpo que estas poseyendo, pregunto por el maligno espíritu que ahora habla conmigo – Aunque no tuviera un ojo de bruja como Liliana o Lucretia, Godou podía distinguir a personas con un alma oscura o pura gracias a sus instintos como dios de la justicia.

La linda chica sonrió mientras se relamió los labios rosados, Godou sabía que no conseguiría información fácilmente de este tipo de personas.

– No puedo hablar mucho de mí dado que hay algo sellando mis recuerdos, pero por el momento puedes llamarme Yami Bakura – La chica comenzó a caminar hacía Godou quien se mantenía firme – Y no deberías de estar tan nervioso ahora, ¿No eras tú quien me invitaba a aparecer con ese poder tuyo? – Sorpresivamente la chica empujo a Godou quien cayó sentado a una silla en su espalda – Creo que sabes dónde te encuentras verdad – El brillo de sus ojos comenzó a cambiar a uno de una rojiza tonalidad.

– Kage no Kuni – El lugar donde había tenido su duelo con Pegasus hace dos días.

– En este lugar los poseedores de los Artículos del Milenio obtenernos más poder entre más controlemos el artículo y por ende, soy más fuerte en este reino – Explicando la sorpresiva fuerza herculina de su delgado cuerpo, Yami Bakura (Y. Bakura) se sentó en las piernas de Godou balanceando sus caderas – Ahora, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar~

Sus brillantes ojos carnívoros demostraban en parte su lujuria embriagada por la oscuridad a su alrededor y la gula del poder que la otra persona tenía, Godou frunció el ceño poco interesado en hacer lo que la otra persona tenía pensado, ambos se vieron a los ojos mutuamente para demostrar su voluntad de doblegar al otro.

Yami Bakura se liberó de su top mientras sentía como algo había empezado a despertar, sonrió suavemente mientras Godou desviaba la mirada.

-Tiempo Después-

Godou salió del misterioso cuarto infundado con la magia de las sombras junto a Bakura y por lo que pudo apreciar, no había avanzado demasiado el tiempo comparado el tiempo que estuvo adentro, aunque no estaba feliz de esa experiencia obtuvo algo de información útil que podría utilizar, acomodo su ropa mientras observaba una serpiente de oscuridad a su lado y la aplasto con furia en su mirada.

– No sé qué tipo de bestia o divinidad te esté protegiendo Yami Bakura, pero me encargare de esa malvada entidad a su momento – Un aura blanca inundo su cuerpo mientras brasas blancas casi se formaban alrededor de su cuerpo, pero suspiro calmando su interior, para bien o para mal, obtuvo respuestas a algunas dudas.

Caminando por los pasillos Bakura fue la segunda en salir, observo la espalda del joven rey que se alejaba mientras una sombra parecida se alejaba.

– "Pronto recuperaras tus memorias y volveremos a estar juntos, Onii-sama" – Yami Bakura cerró los ojos cuando al abrirlos la maldad fue eliminada de su cuerpo y la Bakura original recupero la conciencia – Frío – Bajo su mirada y se sonrojo ante su provocativa vestimenta, observo a todos lados y entró en la sala en búsqueda de su ropa anterior.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillo Godou se detuvo mirando a dos sombras en una discusión dado que una fémina sombra deseaba asistir al baño y la otra masculina daba la idea de hacerlo en el mar, ignorando que eran demasiado escandalosos como para mantenerse escondidos.

– Hay un baño en el pasillo interior del barco si no puedes aguantar – Repentinamente las dos sombras que se trataban de Tea y Tristán se sorprendieron cuando una ronca voz les hablo y ambos observaron al dueño de la voz con cierto temor – Hola – Al notar que era Godou quien les había hablado se calmaron un segundo antes de tensarse una vez más – Relájense, pueden estar abordo sin problemas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Tea y Tristán miraron confundidos a Godou dado las reglas de Pegasus indicadas en las cartas.

– Le cedí una estrella a Joey para que subiera como duelista y cuando hablaron con Pegasus para ver qué pasaba, le dije que les permitiera a mis amigos abordar o no participaría ni yo ni Yugi y acepto con facilidad las condiciones – Ante la respuesta inesperada los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa dado que no necesitaban esconderse – Vamos con los demás después de que Tea soluciono su problema – Extendió la mano a la chica quien sonrojada la tomo mientras Tristán se levantaba solo.

-Tiempo Después-

En la cubierta superior Joey les enseñaba a Yugi y Jasmine sus nuevas cartas que había obtenido de sus intercambios por sus monstruos, dando así paso a nuevas estrategias según lo que Yugi le indicaba y dado que ella era la persona en quien más confiaba, no dudaría en sus palabras.

– Veo que se han entretenido mientras no estaba – La voz de su amigo desaparecido por cierto tiempo llamó la atención de los dos duelistas quienes miraron sorprendidos a Godou junto a Tea y Tristán.

Claro que hubo que dar una explicación a todo el mundo pero eventualmente todos comenzaron a convivir mientras esperaban observar la Isla de Pegasus, lugar donde los duelos darían inicio junto a la misión de recuperar el alma de Solomon.

-En Egipto-

En lo alto de las majestuosas pirámides un joven se encontraba observando a lo lejos el destino de aquellas personas relacionadas a los legendarios objetos creados de la oscuridad, pero sus ojos fijos en la persona que había irrumpido en el destino del mundo con un poder incluso superior al de los artículos milenarios, pase a la sombra que lo conectaba de misma manera.

El hombre con un traje tradicional egipcio y un turbante en la cabeza quien llevaba en su cuello una llave dorada se mostró inexpresivo, entonces comenzó a descender por las pirámides hasta desaparecer.

Reapareció en una cueva una vez habitada por bandidos en el pasado, entonces observo la imagen del peor de los bandidos bañado en oro.

– Pensar que regresarías en estos momentos a romper el destino, Nassor (Significa Victorioso en Egipcio) – Observando detenidamente la imagen mostraba a una persona parecida a Godou deteniendo el choque de dos poderosas bestias.

* * *

 **Y con esto un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Tengo que admitir que hasta yo estoy sorprendido de como obtuve tan rápido el capítulo 6 en un solo día, vaya que estaba inspirado para esta nueva parte, aunque puede que sea mi lado impaciente por comenzar a escribir los duelos del reino de duelistas.**

 **El siguiente capítulo contara con la introducción de Pegasus a los duelistas de cómo funciona el reino de duelistas junto al primer duelo, el cual no será un 50% canónico, pero con el otro 50% original y en realidad, será capítulo doble para mostrar el segundo duelo.**

 **Como pudimos ver en este capítulo todos los amigos de Yugi se reunieron en el barco rumbo al reino de Pegasus en búsqueda del alma de Solomon, además de que vimos como el local continuara trabajando bajo la familia Fumiya como por Rinko.**

 **Pasando al tema del que muchos se pueden interesar y eso es a la escena pre-Lemon de Godou y Bakura, eso se debe a que se relaciona con las futuras sagas del viaje a Egipto y la segunda saga del fic que había mencionado con anterioridad, la verdad no deseo explicar a fondo esto ya saben, para evitar Spoilers y demás, pero digamos que no es la primera vez de Godou en el mundo de Yu-gi-oh.**

 **Ahora, con los Reviews:**

 **Komaterah:** Es bueno saber qué piensas eso del fic, además de saber que te gusto el capítulo como espero que te guste este.

 **Raku Scarlet:** Me alegra saber eso, en verdad me sentí incomodo pensando acerca de si era pasable o algo un poco exagerado.

 **Coronado Montes:** Ciertamente es un buen resumen de la primera saga de este fic tomando los eventos de Yu-Gi-Oh en su mayoría con las adaptaciones del anime de Campione.

Gracias, la verdad me pase mucho tiempo pensando en cómo explicar y comparar el poder de ambos mundos, al final considere que los que portaran los artículos milenarios debían de tener un poder equivalente a un ancestro divino y que sus poderes pudieran afectar a un Campione por cierta cantidad de segundos.

Eso se sabrá por lo menos hasta el combate en contra del cazador de las sombras que robo las estrellas de Mai en el anime, antes de eso apenas empieza las sospechas.

 **Enigma95:** ¿Qué cosa, lo de persona-boy?, pues dado que era una de las características de Pegasus debía de mantenerla incluso en su Gender Bender.

Prefiero mantener los nombres originales en algunos casos dado que almenas Pegasus puede ser tanto hombre como mujer para mí punto de vista, Seto tiene una razón especifica de tener un nombre de varón que se revelara en el ciber mundo de Noah.

En este caso su pasado sufre un cambio, aunque no pienso revelar ni decir nada pues sería un spoiler, pero lo veras tras su duelo con Godou.

Aunque no pensaba hacer eso dado que eso solo pasa hasta el final de la serie, decidí que era mejor hacerlo ya un personaje conocedor del cuerpo de una mujer a un virgen, dado algunas razones que más adelante se mostraran, aunque puede que en algún punto hable de ellas Shishishi.

Ciertamente, aunque con un "no" en medio XD

Tomando en cuenta el canon, en el reino de las sombras los monstruos cobran vida por así decirlo, por lo cual incluso pueden tener sentimiento y ser capaces de sonrojarse o incluso hablar, por lo cual, sí, Godou puede invocar al espíritu de las cartas y manifestarlas en realidad, al menos en el Kage no Sekai.

En realidad las hay, Joey y Yugi convocan al Dragón demonio esqueleto creo que se llamaba, la fusión del dragón negros de ojos rojo y convoca al cráneo, aunque en Yugi eran pocos lo que usaban las cartas de fusión.

Ciertamente, aunque en parte es porque amo hacer escenas de besos, sobre todo cuando uno está sorprendido que no puede moverse.

Se puede decir que sí lo rechaza hasta enterarse de lo que hizo y cambio de opinión.

Este deck es un deck de inicio creado por mí, el siguiente deck es el que se basa en los Hentais, del cual solo recuerdo uno o dos, creo que eran Aku no Onna y La leyenda de la reina Opala o algo así, solo recuerdo que sonaba como la leyenda de Zelda, pero no estoy del todo seguro, de todas maneras, todavía falta para ver ese deck.

Ya reescribí y modifique el capítulo 1 y el capítulo 2 ya va por la mitad, con suerte puedo terminarlo el domingo o el próximo viernes, depende de mi tiempo e inspiración.

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Reino de los duelistas

**Capítulo 7.- El reino de los Duelistas ¡Duelos del destino!**

El oscuro cielo de la noche poco a poco comenzaba a brillar de un tono naranjizo mientras el hermoso sol comenzaba a salir del horizonte, en eso tierra se podía apreciar demostrando que estaban a escasos minutos de entrar al reino de Pegasus y jugar bajo sus reglas, pues según Haga Insector/Weevill y Ryuzaki Dinosaur/Rex Raptor habrían nuevas reglas que Pegasus al parecer informo a los campeones del torneo donde Joey participo.

Los cinco amigos miraron el lugar con una mirada determinada para poder recuperar el alma del abuelo de Solomon y Joey salvar a su hermana de quedar ciega. El vuelo de las gaviotas junto a sus graznidos resonaron por el cielo, mientras el viento traía un nuevo tono al grupo de personajes con una misión de salvar o ayudar emocionalmente a quienes pelearían.

– Por fin llegamos – Yugi observo como pudo el lugar notando como desde una costa se podía observar las playas y praderas de la isla desde tan lejos, pero para ella solo había una cosa en mente y esa era salvar a su preciada familia – El Reino de los Duelistas.

Joey y Godou miraron de reojo a Yugi notando que se encontraba algo nerviosa, siendo ese el caso, Joey puso una mano en su hombro llamando la atención de su amiga y mostrar una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba para que se animara, cosa funciono en realidad.

Dentro de unos minutos bajarían a tierra firme.

-Tiempo Después-

El barco se había detenido en el muelle de la isla y colocaron la rampa para que los participantes e invitados pudieran bajar del barco, aunque Tristán estaba nervioso por si los obligaban a volver o los abandonaban en el mar por ser polizontes, Godou le indicaba que se relajara dado que Pegasus ya sabía de ellos y les dejo quedarse de todas maneras.

El grupo de cuatro negó avergonzados cuando en verdad detuvieron a Tristán solo para indicar lo que Godou había dicho de ante mano, cuando un suspiro pesado en el mismo rey demonio pase a que eso ayudo a calmar los nervios del momento.

– Todos estamos aquí sanos y salvos – Comentó Joey con una sonrisa mientras los demás asintieron – Ahora solo falta retar a la maldita de Pegasus para recuperar el alma del anciano y volver a casa todos juntos… "y llevar el dinero para Serenity" – Pensó eso último para sí mismo dado que todavía nadie lo sabía salvo por Godou.

– Es verdad – Yugi respondió a las palabras de Joey con una suave sonrisa – Recuperare a mi abuelo pase lo que pase – Apretó su pequeño puño en determinación mientras el espíritu del rompecabezas asentía suavemente.

– Es una promesa – Tea repentinamente se unió poniendo sus manos en el aire para sorpresa de todos – No es una pelea solitaria para salvar al abuelo de Yugi, nosotros estamos aquí para poder ayudar a Yugi a recuperar a su abuelito y por eso, debemos de prometer que estaremos todos juntos hasta el final – Dando ánimos como le era bastante común en realidad, los chicos sonrieron provocando que Yugi, Joey y Tristán pusieran sus manos con las de Tea, Godou miró eso con una sonrisa en cara – ¿No vas a unirte? – Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Godou miró a Tea quien como los demás le observaron – También eres nuestro amigo Godou, así que también puedes hacerlo.

Joey, Yugi y Tristán sonrieron demostrando estar de acuerdo con Tea ante esas palabras pase a la sorpresa del joven rey demonio de otro mundo.

El temor y el odio eran cosas comunes para un Campione y por ende estaba acostumbrado a que solo una pequeña cantidad de personas estuvieran a su lado y en su mayoría las conocía fuera de ser un Campione, pero no se sentían tan reales como los amigos que tenía al ser uno de los 7 reyes demonios… pero al ver a esas personas con sus manos unidas, le sensación de una verdadera amistas se podía sentir crecer en su interior.

Uniendo sus manos con la de los demás, todos sonrieron contentos del resultado obtenido, así el sonido del pitido del barco dio paso a que la isla estuviera más cerca.

* * *

El barco ancló en el muelle mientras los duelistas seleccionados por Pegasus comenzaban a bajar de poco a poco, en las esquinas del barco se encontraba el grupo de amigos mirando el muelle como el bosque de su alrededor. El salado olor del mar se expandió rápidamente mientras el suave roce del viento era algo pacifico, pronto eso desaparecería en una batalla en contra de un pecador y eso despertaba el lado más dormido de Godou.

Tea y Tristán observaron a los diversos guardias en la costa observando a los duelistas que bajaban poniéndose un poco nerviosos con respecto a dicho tema, aunque Godou les había indicado que podían andar sin problemas como invitados especiales todavía estaban nervioso, aunque Tea lograba contenerse mejor que Tristán.

– Relájense ustedes dos que nada malo pasara – Quien los calmó fue el joven rey demonio con un tono despreocupado – Ya les dije que Pegasus los acepto así que vamos – Con eso el grupo comenzó a caminar mientras Tea respiraba y exhalaba.

Todos comenzaron a bajar lentamente del barco con la clara idea de iniciar en el reino de los duelistas, aunque Honda caminaba como un soldado robot mal aceitado y que en verdad era muy sospechoso causando una gota de sudor en Godou como vergüenza a Tea, diversión en el caso de Joey y Yugi.

– Oye – Repentinamente todo el mundo se tensó cuando uno de los guardias lo detuvo y este volteó a verlo – Deberías relajarte un poco, son nuestros invitados de honor después de todo – Repitiendo aquello que Godou dijo antes, los nervioso de Tristán se calmaron un poco aunque continuaba todavía tensó.

– Lo haré, gracias – Con eso dio una reverencia para correr hacía sus amigos donde suspiro tranquilamente mientras los presentes estaban sumamente nerviosos por lo que al ver que no hubo problemas se calmaron.

– Casi nos das un susto – Tea quien fue la más nerviosa le da un golpe en la nuca a Tristán – Lo bueno es que nada malo paso al final – Mientras Tristán se sobaba los demás sonrieron ante ese pensamiento que era verdad.

– Joey, Yugi – Una voz ya algo más familiar sonó en la espalda de todos quienes miraron a una pequeña niña corriendo hacía donde se encontraban, donde los amigos de los mencionados recordaron a la pequeña niña como Jasmine – Veo que sus amigos están a su lado – La linda niña sonrió aliviada de corazón para sorpresa de los presentes.

– ¿No es ella la niña que venció a Joey en las finales regionales del torneo? – Cuestiono Tea sorprendida de ver a la pequeña niña de lilas cabellos.

– ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? La viste conmigo y Yugi ayer cuando llegaron a la borda con Godou – Fue el turno de Joey de preguntar ante la duda de Tea.

– Estaba tan nerviosa que ni la reconocí – Soltó una suave risa ante ese evento – Aunque el hecho de que ella este aquí significa…

– Así es, Jasmine también recibió una invitación de Pegasus para participar – Joey contesto a la duda de Tea con una sonrisa – Y tengo pensado tener mi revancha con ella – Con un puño determinado la niña sonrió con leve confianza.

– Tampoco pienso perder Joey-san – Respondió igual de determinada que el chico rubio, Jasmine apretó su puño con fuerza.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos cuando repentinamente una burla repentinamente alcanzaron los oídos de los presentes y Joey miró en dirección de la risa como los demás, encontrándose con el Campeón de Japón, Insector Haga, entonces Jasmine tembló un poco cuando Joey y Godou miraron con furia al duelista.

Un joven de un peinado de tazón color verde de piel blanca y unos ojos azul intenso ocultos con unos lentes amarillos con la forma de un escarabajo en la zona central, tenía una mirada tétrica con su apariencia digna de un nerd de estados unidos. Usaba una chamarra verde oscura con la imagen de un escarabajo en la espalda y unos pantalones cortos dignos del joven Chano de pokémon y final unas zapatillas verdes.

Aquel era Haga Insector conocido como el actual campeón de Japón en el duelo de monstruos, más los varones lo conocían de otra manera.

– Ese bastardo – Joey y Godou comentaron eso mientras tapaban los oídos de Yugi y Jasmine ante su insulto sorprendiendo a los amigos de ambos, repentinamente Joey recordó el evento de ayer que llevó al odio del mismo.

-Flash Back-

En el barco en plena noche cuando los duelistas platicaban e intercambiaban cartas, Joey se encontraba con Jasmine y Yugi observando las cartas que había obtenido siendo estas _Dragón Bebe/Baby Dragon, Espada y Escudo/Shield in the Right Hand & sword in the Left Hand, Kunai con cadena/Chain-Attached Boomerang y Salamandra_, demostrando buenas cartas de esa manera.

– Con estas cartas podrás obtener mejores combinaciones en los duelos que antes Joey – Ante las palabras de Yugi el rubio sonrió bastante animado.

– Bien, porque tengo pensado ganar el torneo – Cerró su puño con fuerza mientras indico aquello determinado, cosa que le causo una linda sonrisa a Yugi.

– Aunque el torneo no será tan sencillo como eso – Pase a su comentario estaba segura de que aquella persona importante para ella lograría mucho en este duelo – Sabes – Llamando su atención tomo su caja de oro para tomar una carta – Toma esta carta, estoy segura que te será útil en momentos complicados – Así la extendió a su mejor amigo quien miro la carta.

En ella había un tipo de reloj con dos ojos, un sombrero, extremidades y una varita, en el título decía ' _Mago del Tiempo/Time Magician'_.

– Arigato Yugi – Joey la tomo con una sonrisa en cara feliz de la nueva adquisición en su mano.

– Veo que se han entretenido mientras no estaba – La conocida voz de Godou llamó la atención de todos quienes vieron a Godou con Tea y Tristán para su sorpresa.

Los amigos se reunieron en una plática animada explicando algunas cosas, en eso Joey dio un pequeño golpe a Godou en el hombre y este señalo con su cabeza un lugar donde lo acompaño, Jasmine al ver eso los siguió curiosa del porque se alejaron.

Con unos segundos caminando se habían alejado de sus compañeros cuando Joey mostró las cartas que consiguió, en eso el joven rey demonio miró al rubio.

– Estas nuevas cartas me darán una mayor posibilidad de juego según Yugi – Con un tonó Joey observo a Godou – Quiero tener un duelo antes de que lleguemos al reino de los duelistas y probar mi suerte en contra tuya – Sus ojos brillaron de una llamarada azul intensa mientras deseaba probar cuanto preparado estaba para esto.

Los dos amigos y rivales sabían que eso era una parte del destino, ambos apenas comenzaban a jugar y eran débiles. Comparado con Kaiba y Yugi eran débiles a más no poder, por ende conocían lo que sentía el otro con respecto a poder crecer y hacerse más fuerte, ambos entendían que de una derrota se crece más que mil victorias.

– Entiendo – Ante la respuesta de su rival Joy sonrió animado en espera de la batalla – Me niego – Más no fue como lo esperaba – Es verdad que tener un duelo ahora sería emocionante con tus nuevas cartas, pero nuestra batalla tiene que ser en las finales de este lugar y no antes, demostremos cuanto hemos crecido de esta manera – Entendiendo el mensaje de su rival ambos se dieron la mano con una meta clara.

– Disculpen – Repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por Jasmine y ambos voltearon a verla provocando un leve sonroja en la niña – Joey-san – El nombrado miró directamente a Jasmine quien ahora más sonrojada abrió con suavidad sus labios – Se mi primer duelo en el reino de los duelistas – Fuera por los nervios o su timidez natural, Jasmine habló en un tono rápido que sorprendió a los varones mientras daba una pequeña reverencia con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

– ¿Yo? – Sorprendido ante la petición de la linda niña, Joey se sonrojo un poco mientras Jasmine levanto su mirada para observar al joven rubio – ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono sin entender la razón de eso, aunque no tenía problemas con ello.

– En mi último duelo vencí gracias a mi carta más fuerte, _'Soldado del Lirio'_ – Mostrando una carta con la imagen de un caballero de armadura blanca con una espada blanca brillando con el sol y en un campo de lirios – Es la carta más fuerte que tengo y aunque fue una pena que no pude usarla en el duelo para llegar a la final, deseo combatir en contra tuya una vez más, dado que… - Susurro lo último para que solo ella lo escuchara, más Joey quien no pudo escucharlo se acercó un poco a Jasmine.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó curioso mientras la niña se sonrojaba de fuerte manera.

– ¡No dije nada! – Más Jasmine respondió a alta velocidad debido a la vergüenza que sentía, en eso una risa llamó la atención de todo el mundo para ver al Campeón de Japón – Haga-kun es bueno verte – Jasmine saludo al niño con quien había perdido en las peleas del anterior torneo – Estoy deseando nuestra revancha.

– Ciertamente el duelo que tuvimos fue uno bastante bueno – Haga habló con un tono intelectual junto a su voz aguda – Aunque tuve mucha suerte de que no sacaras a tu carta más rara, el _'Caballero Lirio'_ y su devastador efecto – El campeón comenzó a caminar hacía el barandal y miro el oscuro mar – He pensado estrategia tras estrategia para poder vencerle pero hasta ahora nada, sin duda una carta muy rara y poderosa – Escuchando las cosas buenas que decía de su carta as, Jasmine se sonrojo a más no poder.

– Muchas gracias – Jasmine desvió la mirada incrédula de recibir tantos elogios por su carta.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Godou observo cuidadosamente al niño debido al aura tramposa que le acompañaba. No tenía pruebas de que fuera a hacer algo malo, pero tampoco tenía dudas con respecto a eso, pensaba actuar según lo que hiciera.

– ¿Puedo ver esa carta con la cual no pude enfrentarme? – Su pregunta era sin duda una llena de curiosidad y Jasmine asintió con suavidad, entonces le cedió la carta pidiéndole que fuera cuidadosa con su naipe – Sin duda una carta majestuosa y muy fuerte, difícilmente puedo saber cómo derrotarla con mis estrategias – Haga inspecciono la carta de esquina a esquina leyendo su descripción y mirando los puntos de ataque y defensa – ¡Salvo por esta! – Con esas palabras lanzó la carta al mar con una risa burlona mientras se alejaba corriendo.

– Mi caballero Lirio – Jasmine corrió hacía el barandal para intentar tomarla, pero ya se había alejado como para alcanzarla y cayó al océano.

– Maldito – Joey quien deseaba atrapar y golpear a Haga miró el mar como la carta todavía visible por poco tiempo, los ojos de Godou demostraban entender el mensaje y fueron hacía el barandal.

Subieron una pierna alistándose para salar al mar y recuperar la carta de Jasmine antes de poder encontrar al bicho rastrero y darle una paliza entre ambos, pero fueron detenidos cuando unos delgados brazos detuvieron sus piernas y miraron asombrados a Jasmine quien con esfuerzo los detenía abrazando sus piernas.

– ¿Jasmine? – Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a la niña pequeña aferrándose casi con desesperación de ellos.

– ¡No lo hagan! – Exclamó con preocupación en su voz – Ya perdí mi carta, no quiero que por ir a recuperarla algo les pace en medio del océano, ¡No permitiré perder a mis amigos! – Los dos amigos se miraron y cautivados por la petición de la pequeña niña bajaron las piernas del barandal cuando la carta desapareció en lo profundo del mar.

Ante eso ambos habían prometido que acabarían a Insector Haga a como diera lugar.

-Fin del Flash Back-

– Ahora entiendo porque estaban tan enojados – Tristán habló al escuchar la historia de Joey y Godou con respecto a Haga Insector – Supongo que alguno de ustedes lo retara ¿verdad? – Noto como los dos chicos asintieron con un brillo de ira en sus orbes.

– Hacer algo tan bajo como eso – Tea concordaba con los varones de que debían de hacerle pagar – Pues les deseo la mejor de la suerte para poder detener a ese insecto rastrero, de-muéstrenle que hacer trampas no la llevara lejos.

– Gracias amigos – Notando todo el apoyo de los presentes, Jasmine no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa contenta de que esas personas estuvieran dándolo todo por ella.

Entonces sintió como una persona comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y miro avergonzada a Joey quien con una sutil sonrisa en cara habló.

– Para eso somos los amigos – Jasmine no pudo más que volverse totalmente roja por eso mientras escondía su mirada al suelo de concreto – Le hare pagar a ese insecto por tirar tu carta, solo espera un poco – La confianza en la voz de Joey sorprendió a Jasmine quien dulcemente asintió.

Los amigos sonrieron al ver la típica sonrisa del joven rubio mientras se indicaba quien pelearía contra el insecto, a su vez Yugi como Godou tenían una sola misión y esa era salvar a Solomon de los poderes de Pegasus, aunque tampoco sería malo divertirse un poco dado que pocas veces podrían ir a una isla para jugar un juego de cartas.

– Atención a todos los duelistas – La voz del trabajador con peinado raro llamó la atención de todos los participantes y este señalo el enorme castillo en su espalda – El punto de reunión para todos los duelistas se encentra en ese castillo, vayan de inmediato para poder dar inició con el torneo – Con eso los más impacientes duelistas comenzaron a correr hacía donde se encontraba el castillo.

– Ese es el castillo de Pegasus – Yugi fijo sus ojos en el lugar donde se encontraría con la persona que robo el alma de su abuelo.

– Que estamos esperando, vamos – Joey quien no podía esperar más para empezar ánimo a Yugi como a Jasmine, quienes no pudieron más que sonreír al ver lo animado que el joven se encontraba.

– No podría decirlo mejor, Joey – Compartiendo los pensamientos de Joey, Godou deseaba encontrarse cara a cara con Pegasus y poder detener sus planes a como dieran lugar.

Así todos comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo con un único propósito y era el de recuperar el alma del abuelo de Yugi, en el caso de Joey obtener el dinero para la operación de su hermana.

Mientras caminaban Tea observo a un lado del camino entre el inmenso bosque, donde un tono blanco llamó su atención, se detuvo observando a la figura que se escapaba entre los árboles y eso llamó la atención de los presentes.

– ¿Sucede algo malo Anzu-san? – Jasmine preguntó a la única chica del grupo de amigos y estos también deseaban escuchar la respuesta.

– Ahí – Tea observo a sus amigos señalando una parte del bosque – Creo haber visto a Bakura-san – Nombrando a la persona que había observado, Godou reacciono ante ese nombre y como los demás voltearon a ver, pero había desaparecido – Desapareció… ¿Acaso estaré viendo coas? – Alzándose de hombros con el tema todo el mundo decidió continuar, pero Godou miro la zona del bosque donde noto a la mencionada salir de las sombras con una mirada diferente de la que conoció la noche anterior.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada del palacio la gente comenzó a aclamar a los duelistas relacionados con la fama, eso claro incluía a Haga Insector, Rex Raptor y Mako Tsunami, incluso la persona quien había derrotado a Kaiba, Kusanagi Godou, siendo este último el centro de atención avergonzando e incomodando al joven rey.

No era bueno que Joey y Tea le molestaran con respecto a eso.

– Damas y caballeros – Nuevamente la voz del mismo empleado que había aparecido en cada toma que relacione a una persona hablando apareció, Godou para ese punto se preguntaba si habían clones de esa persona o simplemente el creador tenía flojera de usar a otro de los muchos guardias de la serie – El organizador del evento, Crawford J. Pegasus, explicara las reglas – Así la puerta en su espalda se abrió mientras los duelistas estaban impacientes por ver al creador del duelo de monstruos aparecer.

Dentro del castillo la hermosa mujer sonrió sabiendo que las personas a quienes había invitado se encontraban entre la multitud de duelistas que eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser tratados como extras, su sonrisa demostraba la emoción que sentía internamente por lo que estaba por suceder y haría que sucediera.

Miro al final del pasillo el cielo de tono azul claro con algunas nubes blancas que demostraban la hora del día, a su vez satisfecha del resultado en su cabeza, saló al balcón de su castillo observando a cada persona que había frente a su castillo, nuevamente le restó importancia deseando a solo dos personas, así aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los duelistas en el campo de batalla.

– Pegasus por fin hace su aparición – Joey miró como todas las demás personas hacía el balcón del castillo notando el brillo plateado.

Cada duelista que se encontraba presente se había sonrojado al ver lo hermosa que era la dama en persona, pase a eso el grupo del rey demonio se encontraba con la misma determinación de vencer a Pegasus, en especial Yugi.

-Escena Retrospectiva-

En la sala de estar en la casa Muto, se encontraba Yugi observando a Pegasus quien sonreía ante su victoria.

– No puedes escapar – Hablando con arrogancia la hermosa dama mostró su ojo derecho donde descansaba el ojo del milenio – Te veré en el reino de los duelistas, si es que deseas recuperar lo que más aprecias – Activando su poder los cuerpo inertes en el tiempo de los amigos de Yugi comenzó a brillar.

Con unos segundos el alma del abuelo de Yugi fue seleccionada y llevada a la pantalla.

– Abuelito – Golpeando el vidrió de la pantalla, las risas de Pegasus fueron lo único que acompañaron el escenario.

-Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva-

Yugi observo a la hermosa mujer con una mirada desafiante.

– "Pegasus, la persona que utilizo sus poderes para robar el alma de mi abuelo" – La irá comenzó a invadir su cuerpo de poco a poco, deseando enfrentarlo y acabar con todo.

– "Perfecto, Yugi-girl como Godou-boy asistieron como deseaba" – Observando a los dos protagonistas de su historia, Pegasus no podía estar más satisfecha con el resultado de su plan – Bienvenidos al Reino de los Duelistas – Dando la bienvenida todos los duelistas aclamaron en seguida al ver que el torneo estaba por empezar – En este torneo hay ciertas reglas especiales que voy a comentar en estos momentos:

 **1.- Los duelistas tendrán únicamente un total de 2000 puntos de vida.**

 **2.- No se puede atacar de forma directa a los puntos de vida del oponente.**

– Seguidamente de ese punto hablaremos de la forma en que se calificaran – Con eso saco de algún lado el guante que venía en la caja de las invitaciones del torneo – Ha cada duelista se le entrego uno de estos guantes junto a dos estrellas, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el guante posee 10 espacios para las estrellas y eso es porque aquellos duelistas que obtengan 10 estrellas podrán participar en la segunda fase del reino de delos, en cada duelo deberán de apostar una cantidad de estrellas y apenas se cumplan las diez podrán entrar al castillo – Los duelistas ante esa información observaron las estrellas que tenían junto con el guante mismo – El torneo dará inició dentro de una hora y con un lapso de 48 horas, quien no obtenga 10 estrellas para ese tiempo se considerara un perdedor y deberá de abandonar la isla.

Apenas se terminó de dar la información adecuada todos los duelistas comenzaron a susurrar cosas mientras miraban sus mazos con cierto nerviosismo de los duelos que tendrían que vivir en esos dos días.

– Suerte a todos los duelistas – Terminando su discurso de inició Pegasus dio media vuelta para entrar una vez más en el castillo, sonriendo con diversión ante los pensamientos de Yugi – "Si quieres llegar a mí y recuperar el alma de tu abuelo, tendrás que tener unas cuantas peleas Yugi-boy, tanto como tú tendrás muchas batallas que llevar, Godou-boy".

Godou y Yugi observaron al portador del poder de la oscuridad marcharse mientras tenían el deseo de salvar al abuelo de Yugi a como diera lugar, no pensaban rendirse por nada en el mundo y lo demostrarían avanzando en el reino de los duelistas.

* * *

Ya había pasado la hora mientras los diversos duelistas se habían esparcido por la isla entera, todos alistados para tener un duelo en contra de cualquier otro duelista, salvo nuestro grupo de héroes quienes habían caminado de un lado a otro pasando el rato entre algunas platicas e inspeccionar un poco el alrededor.

[Explosiones]

Repentinamente las ruidosas explosiones salieron del castillo indicando que era tiempo de los duelos, animando a cada duelista del reino para poder pelear con sus cartas y habilidades.

– Lo lamento Godou – Sorpresivamente Joey se había disculpado para sorpresa del joven rey quien como los demás voltearon a ver al joven rubio – Por mi culpa te encuentras en desventaja al tener una sola estrella – Sacando la única estrella en su posesión, Joey se encontraba en una situación complicada debido al hecho de que ahora Godou tenía una mayor posibilidad de que lo sacaran al perder un duelo.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte Joey – Más para el rey, eso no era nada diferente a sus peleas contra los dioses – Ambos estamos en este duelo por proteger algo importante y sé que incluso con una sola estrella vamos a poder vencer a todos nuestros rivales a como dé lugar, pero si de verdad quieres compensarme por eso… – Dejando el silenció intencionalmente, Joey miro a su nuevo amigo quien hacía que pensaba – Derrota al insecto de Haga.

Incluso ante su personalidad que buscaba resolver todo hablando y que deseaba evitar todo conflicto con alguien, pero no era de quienes perdonaran a quienes lastimaban a sus amigos y lo que había hecho Haga fue algo que no pensaba perdonar por nada en el mundo, por eso le dejo ese trabajo a la persona más indicada.

– Es una promesa – Joey choco puños con Godou, ambos con su única estrella en duchi puño para responder a las palabras del joven.

Ninguno pensaba perder ni rendirse, ambos pelearían uno contra otro hasta que la victoria sea dada a sus personas.

La sombra de un guerrero se mostró en la espalda de Joey mientras empuñaba una espada de un brillante color platino y en la espalda de Godou se alzó una sombra de un guerrero con una brillante espada de oro, ambos se miraron mientras sus deseos de batallar el uno contra el otro despertaban en lo más profundo de ambos.

– Joey mira – Tea repentinamente interrumpió a los dos amigos.

Ambos miraron a la dama quien señalaba una parte del campo, así mismo miraron como una persona se encontraba en la lejanía mirando con una arrogante y fastidiosa sonrisa. Haga Insector miraba con los ojos de un insecto a su primera presa y soltó su risa antes de comenzar a correr, ya tenía su estrategia y pensaba llevarla a cabo.

Joey y Godou salieron corriendo mientras los demás iban en su espalda, el deseo de vencer a la persona que tiro la carta más preciada de Jasmine crecía en su interior como las más violentas llamas deseando poder eliminar del torneo a esa persona.

Pasando por la zona del bosque múltiples polillas comenzaron a salir disparada de los árboles en una vista bastante única en realidad, aunque no era del todo cómodo para ellos quienes corrían detrás de una persona que curiosamente se apodada insecto.

2 – En serio, ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de hacer de una isla un campo para duelos? – Aunque siendo uno de los más centrados en eliminar al insecto verde que escapaba frente a sus ojos, Joey exclamó sus pensamientos abiertamente acerca de lo grande que era la isla, por no mencionar los insectos que habían.

Más la duda sirvió como una estrella para Godou y Yugi quienes no se habían puesto a pensar en eso.

¿Por qué hacer de un lugar tan basto un lugar para tener un juego de cartas?

La respuesta era probable se obtendría alcanzando a Haga Insector… ¡Si es que dejaba de escapar el muy cobarde!

Con unos segundos finalmente salieron a una zona de bosque con leve pradera y en el centro se encontraba Haga Insector, la persona por la cual todos corrieron, así el insecto con una sonrisa de arrogancia viva en su cara señalo al grupo para iniciar con lo que él consideraba su más brillante plan.

– Kusanagi Godou, te reto a un duelo – Sin dudar señalo a la persona que deseaba detener como a la persona con mayor importancia en el torneo, sin miedo ni duda pensaba derrotar al campeón no oficial quien derroto a Kaiba.

Ante eso Godou frunció el ceño mientras una leve aura dorada comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron como los de un guerrero apunto de matar a un demonio, dando unos pasos delante del grupo abrió con suavidad sus labios para dar una respuesta al reto.

…

* * *

 **Y con esto damos fin a un nuevo capítulo.**

 **En este caso el inició de los duelos en el reino de los duelistas por fin da un comienzo adecuado para el primer duelo, el cual estará lleno de enormes sorpresas que estoy impaciente por mostrar en cada uno, dado que los duelos de Kingdom of Duelist/Reino de los duelistas fueron cambados en su mayoría.**

 **Diría que hay com duelos que siguen el canon en su mayoría, pero hay otros que realmente son un cambio como el primer duelo del fic y la historia misma.**

 **En este caso como nadie conoce que Yugi tiene a Exodia debía de hacer este cambio para que el primer duelo fuera contra Insector Haga/Weevil, el cual decidí usar su nombre en Japonés en vez del de Latinoamérica, eso al hecho de que es más fácil utilizar el insulto de Insecto y hacerlo pasar por su apellido.**

 **A su vez veremos el primer duelo junto a un espectáculo asombroso.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
